Young Undying Love
by 666avengedsevenfold666
Summary: Naruto and Hinata slowly fall in love while doing every day things together more and more, they go from friends to more. It all starts when Hinata saves Naruto's life by rushing him to the hospital. His nearly fatal training put him in the hospital with a certain someone that likes him really worried about his safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I use along with the story line**

Chapter 1: Home From Training

The village gate guards were bored like usual, looking around as they heard the taping of feet at a rather slow and clumsy pattern

"Hey guys, how ya' doing today; busy day?" The spiky haired blonde kid said with slight pain in his voice as he collapsed in front of them

"We need a doctor" they both yelled as they rushed to check him

He heard a rather familiar voice as he blacked out right after seeing a shy, weird but kinda cute girl running towards him

"Is he okay, i'll take him to the hospital; you two can't leave your post and no one else is around"

"Oh hey" he said while staring at the shadow mass of both him and someone else, he couldn't make out who it was

He then blacked out again from the serious condition he was in

"Quick, we need a room and doctors right away; he is hurt really badly!" A rather familiar voice said while panting and slight tears falling from her eyes

The darkness began to fade and light started piercing through his eyes as he awoke

"Where am I?" He said in a curious manner

"You're in the hospital and you need to lay down, you took it too far this time naruto!" Said Sakura with Sasuke and Kakashi standing there

"Well, thank you anyways, I really appreciate you coming and getting me to the hospital like this; if it wasn't for you I am not sure what would have happened" The boy said as he was laying there in bandages

"It wasn't me that got you naruto, i- " She was cut off by naruto asking her who it was

"It was Hinata, she saw you collapsed and she quickly grabbed you and rushed you here; she is in the waiting room and she is worried about you" Said Sakura

"Can you have her come in and I want a second alone with her" The boy asked

Sakura agreed to what he wished as she and the others left the room and called for Hinata

Hinata walked in with a slight red on her rather pale cheeks

"Yes?" she asked with a nervous look on her face

"Go ahead and close the door, they aren't coming back in yet; at least til' we are done" He said with his usual big goofy smile

Her head snapped up and she closed the door as her face began to get more red with his comment

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here, if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have made it" He said as he uncovered showing a lot more bandages on his other arm, legs and his ribs

Hinata saw all the bandages and started to feel faint of the fact that he was nearly dead

"Y-You're w-welcome, I-I couldn't just leave you t-there" She said with a red mask over her cheeks

Just seconds after she feel over and Naruto jumped over to her and caught her before she could hit the ground

"Hey wake up, are you okay?" He said while shaking her a little

She opened her eyes to see she was in his arms, he face then turned really red

"Yeah I am fine" she said with her red face starting to fade as she pulled away from him

"Are you sure, you seem a little red; are you sick?" He asked while picking her up off her feet and placing her onto the bed

"Yes I am sure, I just need some air, and I should be getting back home before my dad gets worried" She said with a even deeper red mask covering her face from narutos action

"Okay, be careful and thank you again for saving me" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Y-You're welcome, have a-a g-goodnight N-Naruto" She said as she quickly exited the room and began walking home

\- The End of Chapter 1 -

This Takes when they are little, such as before shippuden (before the chounin exams)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any possible way**

Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, this one will be longer than the first one and I won't be jumping into them getting together right off, hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2: Healing fast with the help of a friend

"WHAT?! WHERE DID HE GO?!" Sakura yelled while looking into Naruto's room

"Naruto is nowhere to be found in the hospital" Sasuke said with a blank expression on his face like usual

"He is outside, look out the window" the tall and slender grey haired man said

"Kakashi, we need to get him inside, he can't be well just yet" Said Sakura with a disgusted face with slight worry

As they all walked outside and began to talk up to Naruto they noticed several wounds already healed fully

"Naruto, you need to go inside, you're hurt still and you need to rest for a few more days!" Sakura said easily getting angry at his actions

"No, I am fine; look at me. I almost all healed up from the help of Hinata" The blond kid said with a big goofy smile on his face

"Hinata? Where is she now" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face

"She just went home and said that she would be back with some more medicine for me, why?" He asked

"No reason, I was just wondering how she was doing" _I knew she wouldn't stay too long around him, after all she does get really shy around him_

"H-hey Naruto, I am back with the uh-um medicine for you" The girl nervously said while holding it out with her head down

"Thanks Hinata, it really helps a lot; and thanks to you I can start training tomorrow" He said with a big smile on his face

"Y-you shouldn't do that yet N-Naruto, you can get hurt" She said with a slight red on her face

At this point it was just Naruto and Hinata talking to each other

"Why not, I won't get hurt too bad; besides I always have you to help me. Right?" He said with a small smile on his face

"Uh yeah, b-but it's just that I-I just don't want to see you hurt N-Naruto" Her face turning red as she spoke those words

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything you want N-Naruto" She said with her face even more red thinking of what it could be

"Well, why is it that- that you"

Hinata's face began to turn really red at this point expecting him to ask why she cares so much

"That you are always so weird" He continued with a smile on his face

 _He thinks I am weird, does that mean that he doesn't like me and that I am in the way of him getting better and progressing on to get stronger? I am so confused now._

"well anyways, I am going to go get some ramen and I was wondering if you would like to come with me" He said with a confused look

Hinata stood there with a sad face and slight tears in her eyes, then she realized she just got asked by Naruto to go get ramen

"Hey, are you okay; are you hurt or something, here" He said as he stated picking her up

"I will carry you there, how is that?" He said with his usual big smile that never seems to fade

"Um, I-I am fine; but thank you, I-I can walk" She said with a really red mask covering her face

"And yes, I-I would love to go get ramen with you" She said while the tears of slight sorrow became tears of joy

The afternoon sky was sitting above their heads at a 45 degree angle from where they are facing, two shadows on the lonely street of Konoha were walking as they slowly slowed down and Naruto turned to Hinata

"What is wrong Hinata, are you tired or something?"

"Um n-no, I was just wondering if uh, well if this was um you know" she said with a now really red face

"A what?" He asked slightly confused to her question

"A um- a date" She was now pushing her two index fingers together in shyness and red began to get deeper and deeper with every passing second

"Well, not really; however if you want it to be a date then it can be a friends date" He said with a big smile on his face

Hinata finally stopped blushing as they finished the walk to their destination, they both sat down and ordered the food

"So, how has your day gone so far" He asked Hinata that was now sitting only inches away from him

He turned a little to see her starting to fall backwards, his ninja reflexes kicked in as he barely caught her before she hit the ground

"Hey, are you okay? You always faint, is something wrong?" He questioned the now conscious girl in his arms

"Yes, I am fine; I guess I just need something to eat" She lied with a red on her pale cheeks

He helped her into her seat as the food came and they both broke the chop sticks

"Lets dig in!" the blonde haired kids yelled with excitement in his voice

"Y-yes, lets" She said as a smile began to form on her face

As time passed night came and they have finished their ramen and were walking down the walkway with the night stars as their light

"Hey, follow me" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and started running

Hinatas face was now red from the hands touching, they ran for about 2 minutes then suddenly they came to a stop and Naruto pointed at a bench right in front of a small lake

"Lets sit here, this is the place" He said as he let go of her hand

Hinata followed and she wanted to grab his hand when he let go but hesitated

"Why did you want to- uh to come here?" She said with a shy face again, no matter how hard she has tried, she cannot talk to him without feeling shy and wondering if he will ever like her

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you and see how you have been lately, we have never really talked and I wanted to be friends with you" He said with a smile on his face

Hinata stopped and started at him before she inched a little closer but quickly stopped and replayed what he said in her head

 _He only wants to be friends, don't do anything that will make him leave_ she though as she started to tear up a tiny bit but then dried them away before he saw

"So I was wondering, tomorrow will be a new day and these cuts, and bruises are all healed thanks to you; I was wondering if you would like to meet up somewhere" He said while is hand behind his head with a big smile

"Um, yeah I would lov- uh like that" She said with red covering her face a little

Naruto took note that she started to say love, but that quickly got tossed to the side and forgotten as she stood up

"I-I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, how about the same place; uh right here" She said while her head down thinking that she was now going to be separated from him for the rest of the night

"Yes, and how about I walk with you home; after all, I can't just let you want home alone this late at night" He said with a big smile and he chuckled

"Um o-okay" She said with a very small smile that turned to a big one as she turned away from him to begin to walk

They walked, talking along the way with the night stars dim with the full moon above their heads

"well, here we are and I hope I see you tomorrow" Naruto said as he started to walk away

"Yes, and t-thank you N-Naruto" She said as she reached for the door

While they both walked away Hinata let out a sigh of relief, she no longer had to be nervous since she wasn't around him. The door swung open after a few minutes of Hinata standing there and Naruto was already half way home

"Where have you been?!"Hiashi said as he pulled her inside

"I was just out with a friend, I am sorry I came back so late" She said trying not to say who it was knowing he would probably forbid her to see who ever it was

"Well, who was it?" He asked as he started to calm

Her heart broke within seconds

"It was Naruto, and we are just friends" She said knowing that he would be mad

"It was a boy, and it was that trash too?!" He yelled as he started to become filled with anger

"He isn't trash!" She snapped back

Hiashi was taken by surprise by this

"Huh, fine; just try not to stay out that late again and whatever happens. Do not be anything more that friends with him" He said as he saw her in tears at his earlier comment

"Okay father, I won't; sorry for yelling at you" She said knowing she got it off easy

Hinata started to enter her room and Naruto entered his, Naruto laid down after putting his pajama on; Hinata did the same thing, just in a completely different house. Naruto laid with a smile on his face as Hinata laid down with tears in her eyes

The sunlight pierced through the window of Narutos room as he yawned and slowly opened his eyes

Time has passed, about a hour since Naruto has awoke and Hinata was awake as well, Naruto was walking out the door with still a few cuts and bruises and then he remembered he has broken 3 ribs when he fell off a tree during training. Naruto began to feel around as he fely it healed back together from the treatment her got from the hospital

"Well, time to get going now" He said to himself out loud as he walked through the door and locked it

"Hey Naruto!" A voice called out to him and she was running down the street

"You need to come to the hospital one last time to see how you're recovery is coming" Sakura said as she yanked him to the hospital

Time has passed, and he was coming along fine and he was fully healed except his ribs which will take a few days; as he walked out of the hospital rubbing his head

"Oww, she didn't have to hit me; I just didn't want to be in there any longer, it was boring' he said as he remember that he needed to meet Hinata

He dashed to the bench and lake looking for her and he came to a stop when he saw her sitting there waiting with her head slightly down

"Hey Hinata!" he said with a big smile that soon reduced to a frown when he saw tears drop from her eyes

"Hey, what is wrong" He asked as he walked over and sat down beside her

"Nothing N-Naruto, I just uh had a hard night l-last night" she said with a gasp that came out after

Naruto was holding her in his arm and gave a slight squeeze and let go just 5 seconds after it begun. Hinata stopped crying and was surprised

"He just hugged me, Naruto actually hugged me" she whispered to herself so Naruto didn't hear anything over the noise of the wind, trees and lake

The Day was going good now for Hinata and soon to be better and they started talking about what they would do for the day... Hinata was now friends with someone she had liked for a while now, as they stood up she had a big smile on her face

-The end of Chapter 2-

I hope you enjoy, I will have the other chapter uploaded soon; I may upload it later today if I am not busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all**

Thank you for the reviews so far, glad I am pleasing someone out there hahaha enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can. I have been working on the first 3 chapters 1 almost right after the other; I really hope you enjoy. And now, here is the chapter for you. And sorry the last chapter left off a little weird.

Chapter 3: A full day with the special person

"Well, shall we be heading out?" Naruto said with the sun shining over both of them

Naruto looked over to Hinata and for a second it seemed as if the whole world stopped and he stared at her, her amazing pale and smooth skin was radiating with warmth and a slight orange glow outlining her not so curvy body; Naruto stood in awe as he was staring at her. He was snapped out of it when Hinata gave him a slight and playful jab in the ribs, but not in the broken ones; she was cautious of them because she didn't want to hurt him

"Hey, stop staring. Is there something wrong with my hair?" The shy girl said as she pressed her index fingers together again

"Uh-um no hahaha sorry, I just kinda spaced out" He said while looking up at her face that was covered in red the entire time

"I-I see that silly hehe" She giggled a little feeling slightly more courageous and comfortable around him

"Then where too first?" He said as his stomach spoke to him

"Well we can uh go get something to eat i-if you're hungry" Hinata turned back to her usual self when she replayed what her father said to her in her mind

"Okay then, where do you want to eat?" He asked with a smile on his face like always

 _Naruto is asking me where to eat, he didn't yell ramen. Is he maybe developing feeling for me?... No, there is no way he is, but I won't know til' I ask him... I have to ask him before it is too late_

Naruto began to walk expecting Hinata to follow but didn't, he stopped and turned looking at her while her face progressed from a light pink to a light red to a deeper red as she asked

"Hey N-Naruto, I uh have a question for you" she said nervously

"Okay, what is it?" he asked with a slight smile that barely ever fades

"I uh was wondering what I... what I am to you" She said with her head down and getting ready for the tears to start flowing

"Well, you are one of my best friends now, why" He said with his hand behind his head and he laughed a little

"No reason" She said with a false smile as she looked away quickly and dried her tears away from her eyes before looking back at Naruto

"Okay, well where do you want to go?" He asked not seeing her tears at all

"We can have ramen since, well since that is your favorite food. Right?" She said holding back the tears

"Yes it is haha, well then lets go" He said as he grabbed her hand and started running to his favorite food shop

Hinata's tears quickly faded as she yet again was with Naruto and holding his hand, the one and only person she liked and she was with him

 _This is fun hehe but I can't do anything that is bad or father will forbid me seeing him, and if I do something really bad. He might even... Kill Naruto_

They quickly came to a halt and turned into the shop while Naruto greeted his friends that make the food

"Oh hey Naruto, what is it for you two today?" The man asked

"I will have-" naruto began to order when he was cut off from the man asking him something in a whisper

"Hey, is that you're girlfriend?" He asked slightly pointing at Hinata

Naruto kinda laughed a little and said no and Hinata had good hearing so she heard it and he face began to turn red very rapidly

"Okay, well what will you two have then?" the man asked with a smile on his face as if teasing Naruto thinking they were on a date though

"I will have that one" as he pointed at a new one he has never tried

"I will have the same thing" Hinata said still trying to shake the red off here face that has now become a light red color

They finished their food as they stood up Naruto began to pay the man declined

"It's on the house this time kid, you two go enjoy the day" he said while winking at Naruto teasing him about the earlier comment

"Thank you very much sir" Hinata said with a now even deeper red on her face as she saw the wink

"Now where?" he asked while looking at Hinata that was thinking

"How about um the park, if that is okay with you" She said still nervous about being around him

"To the park it is" he yelled as he began to pull Hinata along with him

The day began to get later and later with every passing activity they did and walking across the village

 _It's already getting dark, I guess time really does fly by when you are with the person you like and when you're having fun-_

Her day dream stopped as they came to a stop, well at least Naruto did; Hinata began to fall. Naruto saw and caught her again just in time, but this time he regretted it. He quickly pulled his hand away from her and had a very nervous look on his face from where he placed his hand catching her

"Uh, sorry about that Hinata" He said feeling really sorry for touching her inner leg just inches away from what was known to kids as the (bad spot)

"It's okay, I-I know you didn't mean to" She said with her face now a really deep red

"Anyways, lets um lets go to our spot" She said as she began to walk

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her with him

They Laughed while on the way there they started to approach it and slowed down

"Hey N-Naruto, um can we sit over here on the grass" She spoke with a little red on her face as she pointed to the grass that was just by the water

They sat down and laid there for a minute then Naruto looked over at Hinata and the moon light was shining on her body from the left making her seem to glow with slight white/light blue aura; Naruto began to stare into her eyes because he saw something that seemed so welcoming. It was a light blue that faded to a darker navy blue reflection that bounced off the water and into her beautiful lavender eyes that were just do soft and soothing

"N-Naruto" she said with even more red on her face

"Yes Hinata?" He asked still starting into her eyes with amazement

"Um well, it is just that are um well you're starting at me again" She said as she sat up

"Sorry, I was day dreaming again" he laughed a little

"I-I see that hehe" she laughed with him a little

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" He said with a confused look on his face

"well, I was just wondering if we could meet up again tomorrow"

"Of course we can" He said with a big smile on his face

"Th-Thank you, a lot" She said as she slid a little closer

"No Hinata, thank you" He said as he slid close to her

 _Hinata: He moved closer to me, does he like me? or is he doing it just to please me?_

 _Naruto: I like being close to her, she is a great friend_

"Why thank me? I didn't do anything" She said now putting her finger in between is index finger

"Because, you have helped me so much, these last few days have been the best days of my life; I like having such a great friend like you" He said as he embraced her index finger

They lay there on the grass with the perfect light glowing across their left side of their body and their index fingers locked together. They noticed they started to drift off and sleep

Naruto slowly leaned over to Hinata and her face turned a deep red when he was just inches away.

 _Is he going to kiss me? Are my dreams coming true? Or am I already asleep?_

Naruto was just right next to her face when he whispered in her ear and touched her arm

"Tag, you're it" He said as he jumped up and ran

She soon followed him and caught up to him

"Hey N-Naruto, I think I should be going home, my father will get mad aga-" She said and cut herself off

"So, that is what was wrong. Is that why you had a rough night last night?"

"Um, well yes" She said while looking at the ground

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble so lets hurry up" He said while reaching for her hand

As Naruto reached for her hand she met him half way and they started to walk down the lonely street of the hidden leaf village. They soon got to her house with it being kinda late

"Thank you N-Naruto, it was really amazing being with you today" She said with her face turning red

"You're welcome, and thank you for a amazing day as well" He said with his usual big and goofy smile

"You're welcome, and goodnight N-Naruto"

They soon parted ways and Hinata reached for the door and steeped inside

"Where have you been again?" Hiashi asked while sitting there waiting for her

"I was out with a friend again, we were laying in the grass and we almost drifted off to sleep but then we came here as fast as possible" She said knowing he would be upset with her

"Who would this friend be?" He asked feeling pretty confident in knowing who it was

"It was N-Naruto, father" She said putting her head down

"I see, and what did I say about him?" He asked becoming angry

"He isn't trash Father!" She was now holding in tears yet again

"Hinata, go to your room and you are to not see him again!" He yelled with anger rising

"I'm sorry father, just please; don't take me away from him... He is the only god friend I have" She was now letting tears pass out of her lavender eyes as they pleased

"I understand Hinata, I will allow you to see him. Just promise you won't do anything bad and try to be home a little earlier than you did" He was now calmed after seeing the tears running down his daughters face

"I didn't do anything bad with him and I won't, I just don't want to lose him as a friend; he is all I really care about" She said as the tears began to slow

"So you even like him more than your own family?" He asked starting to raise his voice

"No father, it is not like that; I mean besides my family and this clan" She lied to him about the clan part and sightly about the family part as well

"Very well then, go now; go get some rest and try not to be late next time" He said resigning to his own room

Naruto laid in bed and looked out side and saw the moon, he started thinking about Hinata and tonight

"Wow, I really am lucky to have such a great friend" He said to himself before drifting off to sleep

"I am lucky to be at least friends with you Naruto, I just wish It could be more" She whispered to herself knowing that her father might hear

"Well, goodnight Hinata"

"Well, goodnight Naruto"

They both drifted off to sleep with that night in their head... Forever it shall remain there, untouched by anyone but the two of them

-The end of chapter 3-

I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible Thanks for the reviews so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Hello, just wanted to say thanks and I hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: Training together

As Naruto began to raise from his great slumber the sunlight blinded his eyes for a few seconds, his vision began to return to look outside and see the perfect day. The sun was shining through his window towards the top, he then pulled the covers off and slipped his pajamas off; then replacing them with his daily clothes. He headed towards the kitchen and began to make some food, time passed about 10 minutes and the ramen, drink and side dish of toast and jelly was on the table; he began to gobble it down while thinking about what he would do today

"I know, I will see if Hinata wants to train with me, I haven't done that for a while" He said with his usual and rather goofy smile on his face

He stepped outside and took a deep breath getting ready to walk towards Hinata's house, he was walking when he suddenly stopped and looked around as he heard his name get called from some direction.

"Naruto!" Said Sakua as she ran up to his to greet him and began to talk

"Oh hey Sakura, what is up?"

"Well I was wondering where you have been the last several days; I haven't seen you and I thought maybe you have got hurt again"

"Oh, well no I am fine haha. I was just with Hinata and we were just walking around and having fun. And speaking of Hinata, have you seen her today? I need to talk to her" He said as he looked around

"Yes I have, she is actually just right around this corner and she was walking this was slowly, I passed her on my way here to talk to you" She said pointing from the direction she came from

"Okay, thanks and I will see you later" He said as he began to run off

"Wait, I got a question for you"

"Yes, what is it?" He said with a slightly tilted head showing that he was wondering

"Are you and her together?" She said as she started teasing him

"No, were just friends and why do people keep asking me that?" He asked not knowing why

"Well that is because that you two are- well never mind, you go have fun and go find Hinata" She said as she started walking away

"Okay, I will haha" he said with a smile on his face

He bolted down the street just a little and taking the corner to find himself running into someone, he then realized that it was Hinata. They began to fall as Naruto grabbed her closer to him and turned so he would fall on the ground instead of her

"Oh hey Hinata, sorry about that" He said as he was now laying on the ground with her on top of him

"N-Naruto, um uh it is okay" She said with a really deep red face as she was just inches away from his face

She then quickly snapped up and got off as she saw Hiashi turn the corner and stare at her and Naruto. Hiashi then darted over and yanked Naruto up getting ready to hit him

"Wait father" She said as he came to a halt

"Why should I? I thought I told you to not-" He was then cut off by Hinata

"Because, we- we weren't doing anything" She said really nervous

Tears almost came out but stopped as Hiashi put Naruto down

"How do I know that you weren't?" He said still really angry

"Listen mister" Naruto said with anger in his voice

"I can assure you that we were not doing anything wrong, I ran around the corner and bumped Hinata. I then realized it was her so I pulled her close to me so she wouldn't hit the ground and I turned pulling her with me. I did that so I would hit the ground and she wouldn't be harmed. I don't know what you saw, but I know that there was nothing wrong with what I did" Naruto said explaining nothing was wrong

"How am I suppose to believe something that comes out of you're mouth, you are-" He was cut off by Hinata

"That is what happened father, nothing else" She said quickly knowing what he was going to call Naruto

"Fine, I came out to get some food. I will see you later" He said still angry about it

"Phew, thanks Hinata. I thought he was going to kill me haha" he said with his hands behind his head as he tilted on one leg and the other behind his other making a number 4 shape

"You're welcome N-Naruto, and thank you for um, you know; saving me" She said beginning to blush again whole thinking about how close they were

"You're welcome" He said now returning to his normal posture

A dead silence stood between them for about 10 seconds til' Naruto spoke up

"Oh yeah, I was actually looking for you" He said breaking the silence

"W-Why me?" She asked nervous as always since she was around him

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go training with me, since you're strong I thought you would be good to train with" He said looking at her while she had the usual light red/pink blush on her pale cheeks

"Sure, I would lov- like to go" she said cutting off the word love and turned it to like

 _There she did it again, she began to say love but then said like instead; is there something wrong?_

"Well, shall we get going?" He asked reaching for her hand and began to pull her along with him

"He is holding my hand again" She said quietly with a now slightly deeper blush

"What was that?" He asked while turning to Hinata

"Oh n-nothing N-Naruto, I was just talking to myself a little" She said with her face turning even more red

"You're weird" He said as he slowed down and walked along Hinata

 _He thinks I am weird, and he said it again; does this mean he doesn't like me?_

"But I like you" He said smiling at her

He then let go of her hand realizing they were still holding hands

"Sorry Hinata, I forgot" He said retracting his hand away from hers

"It's okay, we uh, we can still hold hand if- if you want N-Naruto" She said now looking away with a very deep red on her face and now pressing her index fingers together

"Well I don't mind if we do"

He then reached for her hand and she slowly moved her hand into his

 _I am actually holding hands with him, and we aren't running... it is more thoughtful_

Naruto then began walking not putting much thought into holding hands, he thought of it as just being friends

"Um N-Naruto" She said still just as red as before

"Yes Hinata?" he said while looking up into the sky then down at the ground

"Where are we going?" She said while looking at him

"To where my first training section was with Kakashi, Sakuara and Saskue, why do you ask?" he said looking at her

"No reason, j-just wondering N-Naruto" She said as she quickly looked away from him as their eyes met each other

They then started running again to get there faster, they arrived just a few minutes later and sat down on the grass beside the lake and trees

"Well, lets begin" Naruto said as he stood up and offered a hand to Hianta

Hinata gladly took his hand with a blush beginning to cross her face

"Yes, let's begin N-Naruto" She said as she got onto her feet and they walked away from each other

Naruto began with getting in a position and Hinata did the same

"How about some Tijutsu" He said as he stood ready

"Okay" Hinata said standing ready

They then rushed at each other and started swinging but so far missed, Naruto was first to get a hit but stopped before contact and lightly tapped her

 _He... He hesitated... But why? Is it that he doesn't want to hurt me? Or is it because I am a girl?_

"N-Naruto, um" She said as he backed up a little

"Yes?"

"Well, it is just that um, well why did you stop?" She asked kinda confused

"I'm not fully sure, I guess I just didn't want to hit you" He said thinking of why he stopped

"W-Well, we got to train and we got to fight f-fully don't we?" She said not wanting to hurt him

"Good point, I guess for now on we have to actually go out with the attacks" He stated as he began to come at her

"Right" She said while getting ready to defend herself

They exchanged attacks but never hit til' Naruto landed a punch, he did soften the impact so it wouldn't hurt as much but still went through with it. Naruto then dodged her attacks and hit her again and again. He noticed that she was starting to back down a little, he then slowed a little.

"Gentle fist" Hinata said as she landed a blow on his arms and stomach

Naruto then dropped instantly not sure what happened. Hinata quickly stopped and ran over to him

"I-I am so so sorry N-Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you" She said starting to cry uncontrollably

"Don't worry about it, I am fine just a little pain. It just caught me off guard a little" He said while standing back up

"Okay, again I-I am very sorry" She said as she began to slowly back up a little

"Well, shall we continue?" He asked now back on his feet

"Sure" She said still drying her tears

They got back to their side a little and rushed in, dodging and attacking landing a few hits but still hesitating a little

"Gentle fist" Hinata said as she aimed for his arms again and his chest that was open for attack

Naruto then took guard and hit hers arms away and hit her in the stomach no hesitating this time. He then felt bad as she fell on her knees and clenched her stomach that was in pain. She then coughed up a little blood

"Hinata!" He yelled as her ran over to her feeling really sorry

"I-I am okay" She said as she then looked up at him with a little bit of tears in her eyes

"Come here" He said as he knelled down ad grabbing her close

Naruto was then holding her close in a hug as she was putting her head in his chest drying her tears, she then felt better right away. Just being in his arms made her fine

"I am really sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you" He said as he placed his hand on her head and gripping her a little tighter

"It is okay N-Naruto, I am a lot better now" She said as she slightly slightly moved her head back and forth into his chest as if she wanted to be close to him

"How about this, we go get some ice cream and no more training" He said as tears started rolling down his face

"Y-Yes, I would lik- no, I would love that" She said as she hugged him back laying on top of him

 _She did it again, but this time it was like then to love, and she hugged me. I really think that I am becoming her best friend_

"Then let's go" he said as he hugged her before letting go and helping her up

"Yes, let's go N-Naruto" She said with the tears and all pain gone, and now filled with joy

They began to walk away and about half way Naruto leaned in towards Hinata and whispered in her ear

"Would you like to hold hands again" He asked knowing it made her happy

"Um, sure N-Naruto" She said as she moved her hand towards his

They held hands just a little like they did before many times. Just hand upon hand, not fingers locked. They soon arrived and were sitting down with a ice cream cone in their hands, they finished and Naurto pulled out his little green frog friend and Hinata pulled out a little money of hers

"No Hinata, I will pay for it" He said with a smile on his face

"Y-You sure N-Naruto?" She asked with a slight red becoming more visible than usual

"Yes, after all it is the least I can do after what I did to you" He said still feeling sorry

"You have already done enough N-Naruto, and besides. I-I am fine now" She said with her face turning more red and her head a little down towards the ground

"Okay, well I still feel bad" He said as he paid and gave her a small hug knowing it would make her more happy

Hinata then didn't expect it and wasn't used to it still as she began to fall and faint, Naruto then caught her and decided to just carry her a little ways to the next destination

"Huh, where am I? she asked slowly opening her eyes

"On our way to somewhere" He said while looking down where Hinata was in his arms

"I-I can walk now" She said as she began to stand on her feet.

"Okay" He said as he let her down out of his arms

Time passed as they walked and Naruto was leading. They go to where they were going and Hinata remembered it well

"Come on, over here" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the grass

The sun was setting as they laid down on the grass next to the lake they have spent some time together at

"Hey N-Naruto" She said while staring at the sky that began to darken slightly

"Yes?" He said as he looked over at Hinata that was glowing

The sun was glowing perfectly on her left as it began to fall, he stared into her eyes that had the beautiful orange inn her eyes with a outline of her lavender colored eyes. The sun was shinning over her face showing off her pale skins features and her hair that had lines of orange sun shining through it

"I-I um think we should get going, my father uh, will be mad if I don't get back" She said now turning her head to see Naruto staring at her

"Huh? oh uh yeah" He said as he snapped out of his staring

"N-Naruto, stop staring" She said as she started blushing deeply and gently pushed his gaze away

"Sorry, let's get going" He said as he got up and helped Hinata up

They began to walk with the sun dropping fast and the moon beginning to show. By time they got to Hinata's house the moon was just rising fully

"Thank you N-Naruto, it was really um fun" She said as she began to reach for the door

"Thank you Hinata, It was really fun for me too" He said as he began to walk away

"Oh, N-Naruto" She said getting his attention

"Yes Hinata?" He asked not really wanting to leave

"The Exams are tomorrow, remember that" She said as she let go of the handle and walked over to Naruto

"Thank you, I almost forgot hahaha" He said as he turned around and walked towards her

They were now face to face with the moon shining on their side and the night was silent with the small noise of the small animals around... About a minute later they slowly stepped forward towards each other, Naruto then reached in and so did Hinata as they embraced each other

"Goodnight N-Naruto" Hinata said as she felt her self slightly cry and gripping him a little tighter

"Goodnight Hinata" He said as he squeezed a little harder as well

They then separated from each other and parted ways, Hinata went inside to her father waiting again and Naruto walked down the street of konoha by himself

"You came home on time this time, thank you Hinata. Now go get some rest if you plan on being in the exams you will need the strength

Hinata then went to her room with the thought of the day in her head, she began to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face

Naruto was now in his room laying down thinking of the day he had, he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face as well

..."Goodnight" They both said as they thought of each other

-The end of chapter 4-

I hope you enjoyed, I will post as soon as possible. I might even work on it tonight and try to post it tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Just a quick note before I begin the chapter. Just wanted to say thank you for the the views, favs, and reviews but please take the time to leave a review telling me rather you hated it or loved it, if so. Tell me what I need to work on to make it better because I just feel like I need to add something to each chapter to make it more enjoyable to the viewers. And now, onto the chapter and I hope you enjoy

Chapter 5: The exam begins!

 _"Come here" and he gave me a hug_

That was Hinata's first thought as she woke up and opened her eyes to a warm light coming through her window that showed the small dust particles in the air as it slowly fell to the ground

"What goes up, must come down I guess" She said as she giggled

Hinata was in a rather good mood from what happened yesterday but at the same time she was kinda worried about the exams. She walked out of her door as she walked across the hall and stepped into the shower to get ready for the day. She stripped down and turned the water on, as the hot water began to run she slowly stepped in to fine it suitable to her liking. As the noise of the water running ran through the pipes Hiashi took notice and knew that Hinata was awake at this point. The water flowed as she began to wash her body, she then ran the soap over her body and wash it off feeling now clean and refreshed; she then finished the shower and stepped out. She was now exiting the room with her clothes on and a smile on her face

"Wow, you seem to be in a great mood... Is there something that you are not telling me?" Hiashi asked as he was eating the breakfast he prepared for the family

"Um what, no father" She said worried he would be angry if he figured it out

"Hinata, I am not stupid, I see that there was something that has happened that I did not see" He said as he looked at her

"So now, tell me what it was that I did not see and when did it happen?" He said standing up looking at her

Tears started to come to her eyes a little as she began to spoke

"Well, it wasn't anything really. I am just happy to be doing the exams today" She lied as she just made that up that very second

"I see, well eat then. You will need to your strength in order to begin the exam" He said directing her to the food

"Yes, thank you father"

As Hinata began to eat she was wondering what Naruto was doing

Naruto's morning-

"Alright, I am ready!" He yelled as he put his clothes on and walking into the kitchen

Naruto then reached into the cabinet but then pulled his hand away

"Why don't I go get ramen from the shop instead, today I will be celebrating for taking the exam" He said as he began to walk outside

"H-Hey N-Naruto" Hinata said as she was standing in front of him

"Oh hey Hinata, what are you up to?" He asked standing in front of her

"Nothing, I-I just wanted to see if what you were doing. And if um, well" She said pushing her fingers together, looking at the ground and blushing a little red

"What is it Hinata?" He asked curious to why she always did that

"Well, um I was wondering if I could come with you"

"Well of course you can, but why do you want to be with me all the time?" He asked now looking at her

"Um uh well that is just because I uh. Well I kinda like being with you" She said now blushing a lot

"Oh well, either way it doesn't matter why. I like being around you too, so lets get going" He said with a big smile on his face and walked towards her

As Naruto began to walk towards her he motioned her to follow him, then got there with laughter from some things they said

"Wow Hinata"Naruto said quietly

"W-What is it N-Naruto, did I say something wrong. I-Is there something in my hair?" She asked worried Naruto was upset with her

"No, nothing is wrong with you. Just come here" He said as he stepped closer

"Um, okay" She said curious to what he was doing

Naruto then leaned in close to her and began to whisper in her ear, he face was now really red and she began to feel a little faint

"You have a beautiful smile" He said in her ear so no one would hear it

"Th-Thanks N-Naruto" She said as she started to fall

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?" He said as he grabbed her hand held her close

"Hinata, wake up" He said as he gave her a little shake

"Huh, where am I?" She asked looking around to see Naruto holding her

"You passed out again Hinata" He said worried about her

"Oh, um I am sorry N-Naruto" She said as she began to get on her feet

"It is okay" He said with a big smile

They began to walk again and got to the shop and Naruto looked at the time

"We will need to hurry here since we need to be at the exams in about 45 minutes" He said as he sat down and ordered his food

"What would you like Hinata?" He asked looking at her

"Nothing N-Naruto, I ate already" She said with a small smile on her face

"Are you sure Hinata? I don't mind paying for you at all" He said still looking at her

"Yes I am sure N-Naruto, if I was to eat anymore... Well I guess I-I uh would pop hehe" She said in a playful but still shy voice

"Okay Hinata, but in my opinion I think you could eat more and be fine" He said in a playful manner as well

Naruto and Hinata began to leave as he touched her arm and said out loud

"Tag, you're it!" While running away

"Hey, th-that isn't fair N-Naruto. I wasn't ready" She said starting to chase him

Naruto came to a stop and Hinata stopped right beside him

"We should actually save our strength for the exams since we don't know what will happen when we get there" Naruto said looking at Hinata

"Yes, I-I agree"

"But first N-Naruto" She said stepping a little close and began to extend her arm

Naruto wasn't sure what she was going to do til' she said 3 words

"Tag you're it"

Naruto then ran forward a little and grabbed her arm and twisted her around a little as she fell into his chest now them both facing in the same direction. Naruto and Hinata were now just about 2 inches away from each other as they were looking in the same direction. Naruto leaned his head in towards her ear from behind and whispered

"Now that isn't fair, and I wasn't ready hahaha" He said as he let go of her hand and they began to separate

Hinata was surprised as all of this happened, but instead of feeling nervous. She just felt happy

They then walked to the exams and stood there as they saw their teammates

"Hey, where have you been? I thought you weren't going to show up!" Sakura yelled as she hit him in the head

"You were begging to make us all worry Naruto" Saskue said with his hands in his pockets and a blank face expression like usual

"Hinata, where have you been?" Kiba shouted as he saw Hinata with Naruto

"I-I was with N-Naruto and we were heading here. Sorry it took so long" She said as she tried to hide herself

"Well, we should get inside then" Sakura said as she turned to go inside

"Yes, goodbye Hinata and I hope it all goes well for you" He said as she began to enter

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto, and I hope you do good as well" She said as she no longer wanted to hide

She began to smile more as if Naruto could just instantly make her feel better just by simply talking to her. They were now all inside and waiting as they stood there in the large group of people/ The man then began to speak as he told what would be happening

"You will be going to take a exam at the third floor room 38 where the proctor will tell you the rules and hand out the test" He spoke and then resigned as they began to walk out

"What?! What kind of exam is this. I thought it was suppose to be about fighting" Naruto shouted as he began to leave with the rest

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura yelled and she thumped him on the head again

Hinata was watching from on the other side of the crowed and slightly smiled at it, she didn't see it as funny that he was getting hurt. But she did find it funny that he never had the slightest clue on what things could do for him in a battle

"Um I can explain N-Naruto if you would like" Hinata said as she stood beside him

"What? Oh yeah sure" He said rubbing his head

"Well the thing is that uh, well it helps to know where to throw weapons to um hit things that you can't get from where you are standing" She explained as she had the usual light red under her nice lavender eyes and upon her smooth and pale cheeks

"Oh, I get it now. So the point of it is so you can do the angles and that stuff" He said with a big smile on his face

"Yes, that is correct N-Naruto" She said with a smile on how he finally got it

"Wow Hinata, you actually got something through his thick skull" Sakura said while laughing

"Hey, what does that mean?!" Naruto shouted becoming slightly angry

Hinata just stood and giggled at it thinking it was funny and kinda cute how he got like that

"Huh?" Naruto said as he turned to see hinata without her teammates

"Hey Hinata, where is you're team?" He asked pointing behind her and as he searched the empty room with his eyes

"Oh, they must have left. I-I will see you later, bye N-Naruto and good luck" She said before she ran off catching up to her team

"Well, we should get going" Naruto said as he began to walk

They then soon got there and entered after going through the 2nd floor that had a genjutsu that was resting their ability to see through it. Naruto sat down with a empty seat to his right as Sakura sat farther behind his and towards his left by 3 seats and Saskue at the top row all the way to the right. "Okay, the rules are simple. I give you this test and if you are caught cheating 5 times you and your team are then failed right away" He said handing the tests out to everyone.

Hinata then scanned the room looking for Naruto and then saw the open seat and sat down next to him

"H-Hey N-Naruto" She said while happy to be near him yet again

"Hey Hinata, I hope you do well. But I don't think I will be doing well on this" He said as he explained why

"Well, j-just try your best N-Naruto" She said while smiling at him

"Thanks Hinata"

The test was out and time passed by as Naruto went through the test many times and realized he couldn't do it. And Hinata took notice of his struggling and very quietly said to him

"Hey, you can look if you want N-Naruto" She said as she began to slide it to him

"Thanks... a lot, but now. I can't depend on others" He said as he politely declined her offer

"Okay, just please try your best N-Naruto" She said as she took her test back towards her

Time passed as Naruto still didn't have anything but his name on his paper. The proctor then said that there was the final question.

"This question is the most important, if you get this one right you will pass no matter what, but if you don't past it you will never be able to take the exam again in your life" He said as he asked who would leave

People began to raise their hands and leave as Naruto started to raise his hand but quickly slammed it down

"I will not give up so easy!" He shouted telling the proctor he will stay

"Okay, no one else?" He asked scanning the room for any hands

"No? well okay then" he said as he smiled

"You all passed!" He said as he congratulated everyone

"But how?" people asked

"It is rather simple, this test was made up for you to cheat in order to not fail. Making it so you had to give it your all to try to hide your cheating and then staying and not giving up so easily showed that you have what it takes to keep moving forward" He said as everyone was in shock

"YEPPIE!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up

"G-Good job N-Naruto" Hinata said with a smile starting to form on her face

A few minutes have passed and it was just Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, Hinata, Kiba and Shino

"Hey Hinata, we will be heading out. Catch ya later" Kiba said as him and Shino stepped out

"Naruto we should be going too" Sakura said walking out the room with Sasuke leaving just Hinata and Naruto in the room alone

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said as he leaned in towards her

"Um for w-what N-Naruto?" She asked with Naruto just inches away from her and her face red

"You gave helped a lot, just thinking of you and what you said made me realize that I couldn't give up. And because of that, I have passed" He explained as he wrapped his arms around Hinata

"Y-You're welcome" She said as she hugged him back

Hinata didn't want to separate from him but knew she had to get going

"And thank you N-Naruto" She said in a slight whisper with her head resting upon his shoulder and head

"For what?" He asked

"For making my dreams come true more and more every day" She said now squeezing a little tighter

Naruto was taken by surprise a little but at the same time really confused

"But I didn't do anything" he said as they separated from the hug they were holding

"Yes you did hehe" She said before giving his a slight and quick hug and running off with red upon her face yet again

-The end of chapter 5-

I Hope you enjoyed it and please take the time to leave a review telling me what I am missing and what you think I should do to make the story more interesting. I will try to upload more soon. Thanks for the reviews so far


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note, sorry for taking a while to post. I just didn't have the time to do it; I had to help my grandma learn how to use a laptop... WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT IS xD hahaha but anyways again I am sorry and I will try to make it up to you with an extra special chapter. I will try to make this longer than usual and try to make it way better than the other chapters

-Chapter 6: Battle for survival and passing

The first exam was over and now begun the second part of the exam, everyone begun to walk outside as they followed the proctor for the second exam. The sun was bright but not too bad that it is stressful, Naruto then caught up with his team and the proctor began to explain

"So it is easy, one group at a time we will give you a scroll and there is a heaven and then a earth. The only thing you have to do is after 5 days in this forest you have to survive and get the other scroll so you have both and go to the middle and stay there, the rules are; there are no rules. now line up" Anko said while pointing and motioning towards the stand of which the ninja will hand out the scrolls

"Naruto, we have to learn to work together on this one rather than against each other or we may not win, and even worst... We might not live, so how about we put our hatred towards each other away and we get this done" Saskue said as he reasoned with Naruto

"Yes, lets do out best" He said agreeing with him

A little time has passed as they moved up the line and now at the front, as the scroll got passed over to them no one else saw for reasons of the exam. The sun was now more direct and hot than earlier as it reached the peek of temperature from the time.

"Well, you may now go to your spots and wait there til' we are ready and when we are you are all to begin the exam" The proctor said telling everyone what gate to go to

*Tik* *Tok* *Tik* *Tok* the clock has passed on time before it hit the marker. Notifying the students to begin. They rushed in finding a spot to plan things out more

"So we need to start heading towards the tower and be careful of other people and their traps" Sakura said now getting serious and ready to try her best

"When should we get setting up? It is starting to get a little dark" Naruto said

"We will set up if we find somewhere to stay at, look for a cave, trees, water or some sort of shelter that isn't obvious" Sasuke said explaining that it can mean rather they live or not

"Okay, I will keep a look out" Naruto said beginning to look around

"I think I hear water" Sakura said beginning to slowly walk over and being cautious

"Okay, just be careful" Naruto said as he walked behind her

"It looks clear to go to" Sakura said telling them to follow

They took cover under a tree near a small river as they sat there thinking about tomorrow and how they would survive this. The night sky started to layer over the forest making it even harder to see animals or enemies coming, there was a slight wind breeze bowing the trees around a little so it was hard to hear people walking around but they managed.

"Hey, we should go to sleep now so we can continue on tomorrow and strong" Sakura said as she began to lay down

"Yeah, I suppose" Saskue said showing next to nothing for emotions

"Yeah, I will in just a bit. I will be back" Naruto said as he stood up

"Okay, but where are you going? We should stay together" Sakura said worried that it will cost the exam

"Don't worry about it, I will be careful" He said before steeping away

"Okay, don't do anything stupid" Saskue said as he laid down

Naruto began to walk a little then he stood and looked around

"Yeah, this should do" He said to himself quietly

Naruto then ran up a tree and stood on the top with the moon just a little above head. He then began looking around from atop the tree

"I'm not seeing anything... wait, what is that?" He said out loud to himself

"I think it is another camp in the distance" He said as he began to lower down the tree

Naruto walked back to where they were for the night and took note where the other group was at, he then laid down and drifted off to sleep with thoughts running through his head

 _I hope this goes well and that I don't have to go against Hinata, she is m only friend off this team and I don't want to fight her... If I was to hurt her, I would just feel really sorry and I don't think I would be able to get her back as a friend._

Naruto then feel asleep with the moon now over head getting closer to sun rising and no light shining directly on them, only faint shadows of trees under the semi bright moon

 _I hope I don't have to fight Naruto and his team, I don't want to hurt him and I would never be able to face him again if I did... I hope nothing bad happens to him_

Hinata then slept silently on the opposite side of the forest with a small grip on her jacket as if she wanted someone there holding her

Sun was rising and temperature began to rise faster and faster by the second, as the sunlight shined through the trees and leaves it began to get close to Naruto's eyes. After 4 minutes the sun was now right in his eyes, as they began to slowly open the sun pierced his eyes and the darkness in his memory of the night faded. Naruto then walked to the river and washed his face to wake him up but then quickly jumped back and threw a kunai knife as he stuck a fish with it knowing they would need food

"Wow, lucky shot but watch this" Saskue said as he pulled out 3 kunai

"Oh there you two are"Sakura said as she knelled down to the water

After a minute of waiting you heard 3 thumps and Saskue has gotten 3 fish, with a total of 4 fish they needed 2 more for 2 for each person. They waited for the fish to jump so they could get it as sakura was getting some fire wood

"Okay Saskue, I have the wood and now we just need fire to light it and then we can have the food" Sakura said now looking at Sasuke who had 6 fish

"Okay, stand back" Saskue said as he lite the wood on fire and it began to simmer as the fish got placed above it

"This is good, and after this we should get moving to try to find other teams and get the scroll we need" Naruto said as he gobbled down the fish

"Yes, we should go as soon as possible if we want to win" Sakura said with confidence

Time passed a little as they finished and stood up to be on their way, they talked about where they should go and they all decided to go along the river but in the trees back away from it a little. They dashed from each tree moving fast but not too fast because they had to be careful of any traps that might be placed in their path

"Hey Saskue, I think we should get some lunch; after all it is already in the afternoon" Naruto said as he pointed over towards the river

"Yes, good point Naruto. For once you're useful" He said with a devilish smile on his face

"Hey, I am useful all the time" He said getting mad at his comment

"Knock it off, you will give away out position" Sakura said now mad at them

"Fine, lets go" Saskue said going towards the river

It only took 1 minute to get there since they didn't go too far from it, yet again they had to eat fish since it was the easiest thing to get. Time has passed as the sun began to fall towards the 3:00 marker. They have all eaten their food and decided to move forward more They then ran into a few ninja from the sound

"Lets get this over with" Saskue said with his usual attitude

It was all 3 of them facing against another 3 of the sound as they began with the sound ninja blowing them away with a huge sound wave that sent Naruto flying into a tree and Sakura and Saskue managed to get out of the way. As Sakura began to walk towards Sasuke he pulled out a kunai and questioned her what the password was. They made a password to make sure they could know it what the real one. Sakura then answered it spot on. Naruto got up from the attack and was surprised by it but was then surprised by something else, a huge snake was lunging towards his and swallowed him, as Naruto began to drop into his stomach be knew that he was in trouble.

Sakura and Saskue were still fighting the ninjas only being able to avoid attacks and not really attack at all, it went on as someone stepped in which was naruto. Saskue took notice where Naruto came out from and asked how he got there

"I don't know" He said shaking his head trying to get his head straight

"Well, then what is the password" Saskue asked

"Oh right uh, the best time to strike is when a ninja is asleep and has his guard down" He said getting it spot on

Saskue ten threw a kunai as him and missed

"What was that for?" Naruto asked

"Yeah saskue, why did you do that?" Sakura asked confused as well

"Because this Naruto isn't the real Naruto" He explained

"See, first he came out of there when he got blasted in a different direction, then he got the spot on and the Naruto I know would never get that right. Not even in 10 years and also Naruto is right handed, you're kunai pouch is on you're left making it a left handed easy excess to it" He explained to Sakura

"Well well, you really are quite a smart one aren't you" He said turning back into his original form

"I'll take care of this, you 3 go forward" The girl said ordering the 3 sound ninja away

Naruto then decided to pop the snake by using shadow clones, as the snake grew bigger and bigger it popped and Naruto was now free and began to search for his friends

"Now I suppose what you want is the scroll" Saskue said to the mysterious girl

"Well that would be nice, but that is not what I really want... I want you" She said as she gazed into their eyes

"What- what happened to my body?" Saskue asked wondering why he couldn't move

"I can't move either" Sakura said worried

They struggled but could not move as they both had a vision of how they die right then and there

"That was horrible" They both said surprised they were alive

"Yes, well it will all be over soon. Don't worry, I will make sure to make it quick; just hold still" The girl said as she pulled out 2 kunai

Saskue drew out a kunai and tried to move his arm but couldn't move it much

"That will useless" She said as she threw the kunai at them

Saskue then dropped his hand and stabbed his leg, his pain became greater than his fear as he activated his Sharigan and grabbed Sakura saving them both

"Well well, you are smarter than I thought" She said chasing after them

They fought more and more just trying their best to survive but it was futile, they were again about to die as Naruto jumped out and punched the girl making her to fall. Naruto then gathered with his friends making sure they were okay, as the fight went on they found they were no match for the mystery girl.

The girl then summoned a giant snake and began smacking them around more. As Naruto kept coming more and more the snake gave him the final hit and he was sent flying through a few trees and landed on the ground.

They laid there almost dead when something inside Naruto snapped and was then furious

"I promise I will kill you if you ever lay another hand on my friends!" He yelled as he rushed towards her

Now glowing red/orange and his eyes went from the ocean blue to a fiery red as he dashed towards the girl and the snake pounding it with every punch sending it farther and father down in the air. The snake then attacked Saskue but Naruto jumped in front and stopped the snake with a kunai in its nose/mouth and his other hand on the other side holding the snake back

"Hey, you're not hurt are you... baby?" Naruto said while staring at Saskue who he was always angry with

"Naruto" Saskue said in shock that he stopped it

The snake opened its mouth as it let its tongue out and grabbed naruto and brought his up to the girl. The girl then lifted up his shirt and then gather purple flames on each finger on one hand and yelled "5 prong seal" and naruto then got sent flying back and now hitting trees and falling to his death. Saskue then saved him and got ready to fight. Saskue fought the girl and tied her up with strings and used his strongest move

"Fire style Dragon flame jutsu!" He yelled as a huge flame covered the girl

Saskue then thought he had won but then saw her still standing there alive bu showing half of a different face

"What? Who are you?" Saskue asked as he saw the new face

"My name is Orochimaru" And I see you have the sharingan

Orochimaru then broke free from the strings as he started to extend like a snake reaching for Saskue. Saskue then couldn't move fast enough and got bite in the neck. He dropped as the bite formed a black mark on his neck

"Saskue!" Sakura yelled running for him

"What did you do?" She asked worried about Saskue

"Oh, consider this a farewell parting gift" Bye he said as he then merged into the tree and vanished

"Saskue, hold in there. What is wrong?" She asked holding Saskue in her arms and lap

Saskue then blacked out leaving Sakura there alone to take care of them

Time passed as she then pulled them into safety under a tree and took care of them both as they laid there passed out. It was now night time she was beginning to fall asleep but stayed up a little longer. She fell asleep and woke up with them both still laying there asleep and she heard a noise then quickly drew her kunai and stood up, turned around and saw the 3 sound ninja there. She was ready to fight when Lee showed up and helped her but Lee was soon taken down no matter how hard he tried. She fought as hard as she could for the protection of all of them but still couldn't do anything to the ninjas. She was beaten when she got caught and couldn't move. A girl was holding her hair and Sakura knew if she was to try to stab her she would miss.

"That will be useless" The girl said holding Sakura by her hair

Sakura then cut her hair and turned to attack and got a hit on the girl sending her away a little.

"Don't touch him!" She said at the ninja heading towards Saskue

Sakura fought more and more when she couldn't move anymore and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji then jumped out and helped. They fought more and more yet were still not a match for the sound ninja. Sakura fought more and more trying her best when suddenly, Neji and TenTen shoed up to help but Saskue raised up with a glowing purple aura around him

One of the sound ninjas attacked his but then was attacked from behind from Saskue and was sent flying

"Sakura, which one did this to you?" He asked as he walked over to her

"Saskue! You're okay!" She said while she was sitting on the ground

"I said who did it to you" He said no being angry and black marks across his whole left side of his body

"That would be me hahaha" The sound ninja said

"Then you're the one I am going to kill" Saskue said with anger in his voice

The fight began and he was smacking the ninja around and the other 1 was watching in shock, and the girl was knocked out from Ino

"You seem to favor these arms a lot" Saskue said with a leg on his back and one arm in his hands

"No Saskue!" Sakura yelled as Saskue broke his arms and he was now unconscious

He began to walk to the other boy ninja but was quickly stopped by Sakura behind him hugging him and begging him to stop

"Here, I will strike you a deal since you're too strong for us. I will give you this scroll if you let us go" He said while getting his fallen comrades

The fight was over and everyone parted ways after Naruto woke up. The got better and got the food they needed in order to keep moving, they only needed one more scroll and the day was getting short now. They rested for the day since Sakura was drained from the fight, time passed as night rolled around to them and they laid there sound asleep hoping for it to go better than what it has been like.

Night passed and morning had arrived and they all woke up. They got breakfast and ate it as they knew they needed to move forward since they were still far from the tower and needed the heaven scroll since Orochimaru got rid of their heaven scroll. They began to go towards the tower when they encountered another team.

"Quick, stand ready, another team if here" Saskue said getting his kunai out

They jumped out and first was Kiba, then Shino and Hinata. They stood there and Naruto saw Hinata

 _I don't want to have to fight her, I don't want to hurt her. I have to try to stop this fight as soon as possible_

 _I don't want to have to fight him, I don't want to hurt him. I have to try to stop the fight as soon as possible_

"What scroll do you have?" Kiba asked

"Earth and you?" Saskue said trying to avoid a fight if he doesn't have to fight

"Heaven, it looks like we will be fighting then" Kiba said getting ready

Shino rushed towards Sakura, Kiba rushed towards which leaved Naruto and Hinata. the others were fighting but when Hinata and Naruto rushed towards each other they went to attack. Naruto got a hit but stopped right before hitting her and just lowered his arms and looked at the ground along with Hinata. Kiba was getting pushed around and was near Hinata at this point

"Hey Hinata, either fight or stop being useless and get out of the way at least!" He said pushing her out of the way and to the ground

Naruto then caught her and helped her back up

"You okay?" He asked worried that she was hurt

Saskue and Sakura were now not able to move and slowly getting their chakra drained from Shino's bugs

"Hey Kiba! You better say sorry to Hinata right now!" Naruto said now angry

"No, she was being useless. And she knows not t get into the way!" Kiba said ruching towards Naruto

"That is it!" Naruto yelled now starting to glow red/orange

As Kiba rushed towards Naruto he went to attack but missed as Naruto quickly was behind him and hit him and knocked him out after a few hits. Shino then sent his bugs after him but Naruto formed many shadow clones and pushed forward to Shino and gave him a solid kick to the side dropping him slightly then punched him around. Shino, Kiba, Sakura and Saskue were now laying knocked out, only Hinata and Naruto left.

Hinata began to back up slowly scared of what happened and didn't want him to get her too. Naruto began walking towards her and was now right in front of her, she began shaking and started to cry while her head at the ground and her eyes closed getting ready for him to hit her. She then looked up after a few seconds and saw Naruto staring into her eyes still glowing slight red/orange.

"P-Please, don't hurt me" She said crying more as she was afraid of him

"I would never do that to you Hinata" He said as he reached for her hand

"I am sorry that I did that to Kiba and Shino, but they were going to attack me and try to kill me and my team, and what Kiba said... Just wasn't right, would you like a hug Hinata?" He said as he went back to normal

"Um, it is okay, and no I don't need a hug. I should be going though, they will be mad at me and I need to get them to safety." She said with her tears gone and she walked to get them

"Hinata, I really would never hit you, I would never be able to forgive myself for it" He said as he walked towards her

"N-Naruto... I am so sorry for doubting you!" She said as she ran up to him and buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly

"It is okay" He said as he hugged her back

They shared yet another precious moment and the world seemed to stop for both of them

 _This is what it is like to be around the boy I have liked for so long? Well, I like it_

 _This is what it is like to be around my best friend? Well I like it_

"Hinata" Naruto said while still holding her

"Y-Yes N-Naruto?" She asked not wanting to let go

"Grab your team, I will grab mine. We can get them and hide together and when they wake up we can try to reason with them... I just don't want to ever do that again, I don't want to hurt you and I never will; I also don't ever want to scare you like that again" He explained gripping her tighter

"N-Naruto, why is that?" She asked feeling happy

"Because when I was doing it and you started crying because I scared you... My heart broke a little inside" He said starting to let a tear slip out

"You're heart broke a little inside?" She asked and she hugged him really tight now and began crying uncontrollably

"Yes. I don't ever want you to fear me" He said now looking at her

"B-But why?" She asked looking at him

"Because you're... Well, I would say my best friend but. I don't know" He said slightly confused

"W-What do you mean you don't know? Am I- I not you're best friend?" She asked slightly sad thinking that he doesn't like her that much

"No Hinata, you're not"

"Oh" She said now crying with sorry

"You're more than that. You mean so much more than anyone else ever did to me" He said still holding her in his arms

"More?" She asked surprised

"Yes"

"How much more?" She asked hoping he would ask her out

"Like a once in a life time best friend, Hinata I never want to lose you." He said pulling her closer into him

"Y-You won't lose me, and I never want to lose you N-Naruto" She said holding him tightly

"Now we should get them somewhere safe so they can rest and when they wake up we can explain it to them" Naruto said letting her go

"Y-Yes, and thank you N-Naruto. Thank you a lot" She said now blushing and with a big smile on her face

"For what?" He asked confused

"For the- the uh hug, it was n-... well it was nice" She said now really blushing

"Well thank you Hinata because it was nice hahaha" He said with a big smile on his face

Time passed as they walked holding their teammates and heading towards a cave where they would sleep. They got to the cave and set them down inside. Naruto and Hinata were now sitting at the exit looking in the sky at the sunset, as they laid there staring at the sunset Naruto remembered how amazing Hinata looked in the sunset so he turned and looked at her but she was already looking at him

"O-Oh sorry N-Naruto" She said blushing and looking away

"It is okay, look at me Hinata" He said tilting her head with his hand

Naruto stared into her soft lavender eyes that were filled with the orange sunset that was piercing through her hair as well

"W-What N-Naruto?" She asked blushing really red

"Well, I just like the look of your eyes when there is a sunset in them. They just look really pretty" He said while looking into her eyes

"Oh, well can we go inside now?" She asked as she looked at him

"Yeah. Why, are you cold?" He asked

"Uh, yeah just a little" She said getting up

"Okay, we should go to sleep anyways. The won't be waking up til' tomorrow morning since they had all of their chakra drained and I knocked Kiba and Shino out" He said as he stood up as well

They walked into the cave and laid down next to the fire that was started from Hinata since she was smart enough to make one

"Hinata?" Naruto asked while he rolled over and looked at her

"Y-Yes?" She asked rolling over to him

As they both rolled over they found themselves just inches away from each others face. Hinata then blushed deeply

"Well, I was wondering how you have been since I haven't seen you for about 2 days" He said while looking into her eyes

"I-I have been okay N-Naruto. How have you been?" She asked still just inches away from him

"I have been good, but anyways we should go to sleep since it is going to be hard day tomorrow" He said as he looked back up at the roof of the cave

"Y-Yes" She said as she did the same

"Hinata" Naruto said quietly

"Y-Yes N-Naruto?" She asked quietly

"Thank you" He said as he grabbed her finger and locked his around hers

"T-Thank you N-Naruto" She said as she locked her finger around his

Morning came as Kiba, Shino, Saskue and Sakura awoke at the same time they were in shock but didn't want to fight that early.

After a while Naruto and Hinata woke up from the smell of fish and the talking of them

"Oh, looks like the love birds are awake" Kiba said teasing as he tossed Hinata and Naruto some food

"W-What? L-Love birds?" She asked now blushing really bad

"Yeah, we saw that when we woke up. You two holding your fingers together" Kiba said as he pointed to Sakura and Saskue

"N-No, were not dating. W-We just um well-" She said really nervous and shy

"Hey Kiba, cut it out. Can't you tell you're making her upset when you do that. And we aren't dating, we are just really good friends" He said as he sat up all the way

"If you're just friends then why is it that I saw you two last night kissing?" He asked with a smile on his face

"W-What?" Who was kissing who" Hinata asked worried

"Well you should know Hinata, you were the one kissing Naruto" Kiba said pointing at her

"I-I didn't kiss him" She said as she began to cry a little

"Well, if I did I- I didn't mean to" She said now standing up and running out of the cave crying

"Hey pal, why did you do that?" Naruto asked now really mad at Kiba

"I was just joking, she will be fine" He said as he took another bite of food

"Well you just made her cry, and I suggest to go tell her that it didn't happen" He said standing up

"No, you go tell her" He said as he laid back eating

"You better watch it pal, if you keep treating Hinata like this you will regret it" Naruto said walking out of the cave to Hinata

"Hinata" Naruto said in a quiet manner

"Y-Yes N-Naruto" She asked still crying

"He was just kidding around with you, and don't worry about it" He said as he sat down next to her

"W-Well, I just don't want it to happen and you to, well you to not like me as a friend anymore" She said still crying and looking down the ledge of a small hill

"You would never lose me as a friend" He said as he hugged her

"R-Really?" She asked worried that he would hate her if she kissed him

"Yes really, and besides. I wouldn't mind if you kissed me" He said with a smile on his face

"Y-You wouldn't?" She asked as she went from crying to no tears, pale cheeks to red cheeks and her now confused

"Yes, and to prove it here" He said as she leaned it towards her

He then kissed her on the cheek and she face got really really deep red

"See Hinata?" He asked as she was frozen in shock

"Uh um Y-Yeah" She said before passing out and falling back into Naruto's arms

"Hey Hinata" He said shaking her

 _I will just take her into the cave_

Naruto then set her down inside the cave and Kiba was surprised along with everyone else

"What did you do?" Everyone asked

"Nothing, all I did was give her a kiss on the cheek to prove I wouldn't care if she kissed me or not and then she passed out" He said as he looked at all of them that had their jaws wide open

Everyone knew exactly why she passed out and that was because she had liked Naruto so much that she fainted from the kiss on the cheek. They all looked at her as her face was still red from it

"Hinata, wake up" Naruto said as he gave her a small shake

"huh? what?" She said as she opened her eyes

"You passed out when Naruto kissed your cheek" Kiba said as he gave her the food to eat

"Th-Thank you and sorry I fainted" She said with a now red face that just cleared up

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said as he help sit her up

"Hey Hinata, I am sorry about yesterday when I pushed you out of the way" Kiba said while looking at her

"It is okay, I know why you did it" She said as she ate her food

They all finished their food and then Kiba explained that they have came to an agreement to work together to get the other scrolls they need since it will be easier that way

"Okay, it sounds good to me" Naruto said

"Oh yeah, and sorry about teasing you like that Hinata. You didn't really kiss Naruto, I was just joking with you" Kiba said while looking at Hinata

"So for now on, we work on this part of the exam together!" Naruto shouted as he sat next to Hinata and gave her a playful poke in the ribs showing that he was happy to be with her since they are "Once in a life time best friends"

-The end of chapter 6-

Again I am very sorry for taking so long to upload this, I was busy and I worked on this chapter for about 4 hours non stop to try to get this done for you. And Thank you for the reviews, especially a certain one, Because of that review I knew that I needed to add stuff that was not just Hinata and Naruto or it just makes it kinda sappy and because of their relationship of best friends and to be more later on, that will affect my story and hopefully make it way better. Please leave a review if you read this, and review can help me a lot. Again sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed though, this is my longest chapter I have put out there so far Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

Note: Thank you again for the review I got on the last chapter Lavlicekian it is nice to know that I am doing the story right and it is enjoyable. And I hope everyone enjoys it, on the 27th I will not be able to do a chapter since I have some really important personal issues going on on that date. So I will try to get a real good chapter out the day before that or the day after. Now, onto the chapter and sorry for spelling Sasukes name wrong all this time, I just realized it last night/ this morning when chapter 6 was already completed and posted

Chapter 7: A night to remember

They all stood there ready to begin another day in the forest but this time they were in a bigger group. The sun was shining into the cave a little with the shadow about 4 feet into the cave as the sunlight castes down upon it. It was now day 3 out of 5 and they needed to get the scrolls they need to pass, along the ridge of the cave hill made of stone was Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata ready to begin

"Okay, before we go I will let my bugs go out first and see if they can find any people or traps we need to worry about" Shino said as he raised his hand and insects came out flooding the area

"Okay, that just means we will stay here for a bit and wait" Kiba said sitting down

"Right" Sakura said sitting as well

"I suppose, although it would be more fun to just go" Naruto said as he sat with a little disappointment on his face

"W-Well that could be dangerous N-Naruto" Hinata said as she sat beside Kiba and giggled at Naruto's comment and his face

"Hey Hinata, why don't you go sit by your boyfriend" Kiba whispered to Hinata teasing her

"Stop Kiba, you know I don't like that" She said as she lowered her head after looking at Naruto

"Huh? Hey Hinata what is wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw her face red and looking at the ground

"N-Nothing N-Naruto" She said as she stood up

"I'm going to go find a river" Hinata said as she begun to walk off

"Hey Hinata wait" Naruto shouted as he ran up beside her

"N-Naruto? Why are you coming?" She asked as she was surprised he was coming

"Because it is dangerous if you go alone" He said smiling

"Well, there goes the 2 love birds" Kiba said as he was still teasing

"Th-Thank you for coming N-Naruto" She said while she searched for a river

"Hey, no need to thank me" He said with his usual big goofy smile

A little later Hinata found a fiver and they walked over to it, Hinata and naruto took theirs shoes off

"This is going to be fun" Naruto said as he pulled his shirt off and started to take his pants off

"N-Naruto" Hinata said now looking away with really deep red blush

"What Hinata?" He asked not thinking about it

"Well it is just that, uh well I am here and that would make you in just your boxers" She said now blushing more

"So? We are friends" He said as he pulled them off and sat in the water

"Well yeah but, uh well it's just that I can't go in the water" She said with the blush starting to face a little

"Why not? Here I will help" He said as he got out and walked over to Hinata

"Here just do this" He said as he took her jacket off and started with her shirt

"N-Naruto, this isn't right" She said stopping him

"Well, you will still be in a bra so I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides, we are friends and I won't stare at you" He said backing up a little

"W-Well, if you promise not to stare at me I will but only for a little bit. And w-when we get out you have to look away" She said raising her shirt a little

"Okay" He said as he turned around, walked into the water and closed his eyes

"O-Okay I am getting in just don't look at me til' I am in the water" She said now really nervous

"I won't, I promise" He said as he turned around to look away

"O-Okay, I am in now... Y-You can um you can look" She said as just her head was out of the water

"Okay" He said as he turned around and relaxed

"Hinata, are you okay?" He asked as her face was really red

"Y-Yeah, it's just that I am, well I am not used to being around people like this" She said while blushing more

"Don't worry Hinata, I can't even see your bra or anything, only your head. And I promise I won't look" He said as he splashed her

"O-Okay Naruto hehe" She then splashed him back

"You know, even though this is a exam... It is still fun and it feels like a vacation haha" Naruto said as he looked into the sky

"I-I forgot we were on the exam, we should get going N-Naruto" She said as she started getting close to out of the water

"Yeah we should" He said as he looked down but then saw she was getting out

"N-Naruto! You said you wouldn't look" She said now blushing more than she ever had before

"I didn't know you were getting out, and I only saw your shoulders and then looked away. I promise I didn't see anything" He said as he was hoping she wouldn't be mad at him

"O-Okay, sorry" She said as she sat behind a tree trying to dry off as best as she could

"Well I am getting out too so we can dry off but I won't look at you" He said as he stood up

"N-Naruto is shirtless" She said quietly so he couldn't hear and she blushed more

About 10 minutes passed and they both stood there now almost fully dressed and the others were still waiting for them to get back along with the bugs

"Okay Hinata, I am ready to go"

"So am I" She said as she turned around and Naruto was still shirtless

"N-Naruto, y-your shirt" She said stunned and blushing

"Yeah, I will put it on later. I just want to dry off a little more" He said as he walked up to her

"O-Okay" She said as she began walking back to the others

"Where are they now Shino?" Kiba asked now being more impatient

"They are almost back I do believe" He said as he was referring to the insects

"And Naruto and Hinata need to hurry back too" Sakura said as she was worried a little

"Do you think that they got attacked?" She asked as she stood up worried

"No, for someone to be way over here they would have to be going full speed for the 3 days straight" He said while looking around

A few minutes later Naruto and Hinata came back still with still wet hair, slightly wet clothes too

"Well well well, I see that something went on between you two" Kiba said as he pointed to Naruto and Hinata

"N-No, nothing happened. Why do you think that?" She asked as she blushed

"Because Naruto is shirtless, both of your hair is wet, and by the looks of it Hinata... Your clothes are slightly wet and so are Naruto's pants" He said as he had a devilish smile on his face

"N-No you got it wrong, nothing happened between us. We just went swimming a little" She said now blushing a lot

"And how? You don't both have a bathing suit with you which means that you went in with just your underwear on and bra, while Naruto went in with just his boxers. Therefore that means that you two were alone, half naked and in water" He said still smiling

"So, we didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto snapped back as he was now angry

"Right, I believe you. As far as I know, you two could have been out there alone doing some pretty bad stuff" He said still teasing them both

Hinata then began to cry and Naruto took notice and walked over to her

"Now look what you did, yet again Kiba" He said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and took her into the woods a little

Even though Hinata knew Kiba was kidding, it still effected her quite a a bit since Naruto is her best friend and someone she really likes. Hinata was still crying as Naruto spoke to her

"Hey, don't worry it will be okay. Besides, as long as we both know nothing happened between us it shouldn't matter" He said as he motioned her to sit down near the tree beside him

"Y-Yeah, but he knows I don't like it. And I-I just don't want to lose you as a friend N-Naruto" She said now trying to shake the tears

"Hey" He said as he tilted her head towards him

"I told you, you will never lose me as a friend. I promise you" He said as he gave her a hug showing that he was there for her

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto" She said as her slight tears stopped and were now holding in place in her eyes giving her eyes a slight glow from the sunlight hitting the tears

"Now we should be going back, we still have a exam to finish" He said as he helped her up and looked at her face

"Hey, dry those tears, it will be okay now" He said as he smiled and swiped the tears away with his thumb

Naruto and Hinata then returned after 1 minute of walking since they weren't far from the cave, the insects were now back and told Shino they were safe to head towards the tower and that nothing was in the way. They set out towards the tower rushing and then decided to get food. The after noon rolled around after they ran a long time and took a break to find their food, Shino and Kiba went in one direction as Sakura and Sasuke went in another and Naruto and Hianta went in another direction.

"Kiba, there is some berries around here somewhere in this direction" Shino said as he pointed towards their left

"Alright" He said as he began to walk that way and found them

"Good, that will help but first hand me one" He said as he reached out for Kiba to give him one

"Yeah, they are good" He said as he let his insects eat it

"Good, then lets get as man as possible" Kiba said while picking them off

"Sakura, over here. There is a small deer that we can get" Sasuke said as he drew out a kunai

"Right, lets do this" She said as she readied her kunai as well

"Good, we got it and that will help a lot since it is meat" Sasuke said as he grabbed the now dead deer

"Right" Sakura said as she smiled at him

"Hey Hinata, do you think there is a river around here somewhere?" Naruto asked as he turned to her

"Y-Yes, I remember on the map seeing a river that ran almost all the way to the tower, it should be close by" She said as she blushed

"N-Naruto, you aren't thinking of, well you know" She asked now blushing a lot

"No, I was thinking more like fishing" He said Smiling

"Although it would be fun to go swimming again" He said jokingly and kinda nudged her a little

"Um y-yes it would" She said as she smiled and blushed from Naruto touching her

"Well, we should get going then" He said as he jumped up a tree to look around

" I think I see it" He shouted down to Hinata as she was gone

"Hinata? Where are you?" He asked confused and worried

"Right here silly" She said as he snapped back and turned to see Hinata on another tree right beside him

"Oh, I thought someone got you. You had me worried there" He said as he looked at her

"I-I'm sorry I made you worry N-Naruto" She said as she put her head down a little

"Hey, don't worry about it. As long as you're okay" He said as he smiled at her

"N-Naruto, thank you" She said as she looked at him

"Now we should be going to the water to get some fish" Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree lowering down to the ground

"Yes" She said as she was just a few steps behind him

"It was this way" Naruto said as he ran to the river

"Wow, this river looks beautiful" Hinata said as she stood in awe

"Not as beautiful as you" He said joking around with her

"W-What?" She asked now blushing a lot

"I said-" He was cut off

"I-I know that you said, and thank you Naruto... Thank you a lot, it really means a lot to me" She said as she walked over to him

"Well your welcome, but I don't get how it means that much to you" He said not knowing what he said mean't that much to her

HInata then was right beside him and was now looking into the river. They walked closer to it and Naruto took his shirt off and rolled his pants up

"N-Naruto, you should be doing that" She said closing her eyes and blushing thinking he was going to get almost naked again

"What? I am only fishing, open your eyes and get ready to get the fish Hinata" He said with a smile on his face

"Oh okay hehe" She said as she thought she was silly for thinking of something like that

"Great job Hinata! I'm proud of you!" Naruto shouted as she caught 6 fish in total

"Th-Thanks N-Naruto" She said blushing like usual

"Now we should be getting back" He said as he was holding the fish and was walking beside Hianta

Time passed as they were all now back at where they separated from, they had food and were ready to get a little wood for a fire. By time they all got the food ready it was getting dark so they decided to eat then find somewhere to camp out at. The fire was warm and Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other and began to eat along with the others. They began to walk as they all finished

"Hinata, can you check around?" Kiba asked and she nodded

"Byakugan" She said as she looked around and found a small cave

"Right over there" She said pointing over towards heir left a little

"Good job Hinata" Naruto said as he began to walk

Everyone else began walking and Hinata as kinda far behind just trying to stay out of the way.

"Hey Hinata, what is wrong?" Naruto asked as he slowed down and walked beside Hinata

"Are you hurt? Here." He said as he picked her up and began walking

"N-No I am fine I was just, I was just thinking" She said now with a really red face

"Okay, but what about?" He said as he set her back down

"About this exam, I-I don't want to get in the way and make us fail" She said as she put her head down

Naruto walked in front of her and turned around now right in front of her

"I-I just don't want to slow you down and I don't want to make you fail, since I am useless and only got in the way with the fight between them and because my feelings I went to the water and you came along when you could have been moving on without me" She said as she started crying

"You take that back Hinata, because you're not useless. You helped us a lot, and even though you think that your feelings slowed us down, you are wrong. If anything if helped me, because now I realized that I need to try hard and that I need to protect the ones precious to me and try to cheer them up... And that is what I intend to do Hinata" He said as he walked closer to her and grabbed her tight in a hug that this time was different

His hug felt so welcoming and so loving, he was now embracing Hinata in his arms with one on her head and the other on her lower back, with Hinata's face now buried inside Naruto's chest her tears faded away immediately, and her arms just felt so light as she brought them around Naruto's lower back and upper back holding him tight. The moon now shining directly on them through the trees they seemed to be the center of attention with the darkness around them as they put off a bluish light that showed off their features as they embraced each other

"Thank you Naruto... Thank you so much" She said as she squeezed him tighter

"No, thank you Hinata" He said as he did the same

"Hey are you 2 love birds going to stand there all night and hug or are you going to cut to the chase and kiss so we can move on" Kiba said as he teased again

Hinata and Naruto then quickly broke apart and Naruto shouted

"No way, were friends. Why don't you get that?" He said now angry at Kiba

"Kiba stop. We are just friends" Hinata said with a blush on her face

"Okay, well lets get going" Kiba said as they started walking and Naruto and Hinata were behind them a little bit

"I have never seen Hinata like this before" Kiba said to the others

"Yeah, whenever I saw Naruto and Hinata together, Hinata would not even speak really and whenever they touched she would just pass out" Sakura said and she looked at Kiba

"Well, she is happy, that is all that matters" Kiba said as they continued to walk

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said building up the courage

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at her

"Well, I was just wondering, um well how much do you l-like me?" She asked as she tuned her head towards the ground

"I guess quite a bit, you're my once in a life time best friends and no one will ever replace you Hinata" He said as he grabbed her hand

"Okay, thank you for being my friend" She said as she grabbed his hand back and they began to walk

Naruto and Hinata caught up to the others when they were already at the cave and had some wood ready for a fire. They set it up and began to sit down as Sasuke lit it

"Well, we should be going to sleep now since it is getting late and we will need to be up early in the morning since tomorrow is the 4th day out of the 5 days we have" Kiba said as he laid down

"Yes" Everyone said as they laid down

Hinata soon after walked out side and went on top of the cave when they were all asleep. after a few minutes of her laying under the stars Naruto came up with her and stood by her as she laid there

"Hey Hinata, what is wrong?" He asked as he sat down

"Nothing, I just like that stars" She said as she looked over at him

"Will you um... will you lay with me?" She asked as Naruto laid back

"Sure, but aren't you cold out here Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at her

"A little" She said as she looked up into the sky

"Then here" He said as he laid his jacket down and pulled Hinata on it with them now arms touching

"Thank you N-Naruto" She said as she shivered a little

What Naruto did next was a big surprise.

"Hey sit up for a second " He said as she did so

He then placed his arm where here head used to be

"There lay back down" He said and she laid down on his arm

Naruto then grabbed her and brought her closer as Hinata laid her head onto Naruto's chest. With the moon light now shining above head and the perfect light blue aura radiating from their body as they laid there in each others arms with Naruto's arm around her body and her head on his chest they slept peacefully there with the thought in their heads of them being together in their arms

"I like this Naruto" Hinata said as she drifted off to sleep

"I like it too Hinata" He said as he hugged her tighter and drifted off to sleep as well

-The end of chapter 7-

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you and I will try to update as soon as possible


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note, thank you for the reviews they do help a lot. And I will try to update as soon as possible thanks. Onto the chapter now

Chapter 8: Run for the tower

The sunlight was bright and shinning right into Hinata's eyes as she woke up and the sounds of birds chirping as they flew by one chasing the other in a playful manner as if it resembled the love between them, Hinata was still laying in his arms and upon his chest and she blushed but stayed in place.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata?!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the cave no angry

"Chill it, I am sure they are fine. Maybe they went out earlier this morning to get some food" Kiba said as he got up from her yelling

Hinata wanted to tell them but didn't want to me so she just stayed still and closed her eyes. Hinata's cute and soft lavender eyes slowly closed with a slight red blush under them as Naruto's ocean and cooling eyes opened and looked at Hinata

"Hey Hinata" He said as he smiled at her

"Hey N-Naruto" She said as she blushed and and quickly got up

"Hinata, you don't need to be so scared. If you just woke up go ahead and lay back down til' you wake up more" He said as he was worried she might fall since she was half asleep

"Are you sure?" She asked worried she was being rude

"Yes, come lay down" He said as he drew her back down beside him

"Hehe" She giggled as she laid on his chest

"What's so funny?" He asked now one arm around her body and his hand resting upon her left arm

"Well it's just that well, um this is nice... You make me happy Naruto" She said as she wiggled her head into his chest more

"Well I am glad you feel that way Hinata" He said as he looked up at the sky

"Naruto! Hinata! Where are you?" Sakura yelled as she jumped on the other side on top of the cave

"Were over here Sakura. What do you want?" Naruto said as he continued to look in the sky and hold Hinata

"You had us worried, we thought that you got taken by-" Sakura was stunned as she turned and saw them laying there together

"We were taken by who Sakura?" Naruto asked as he laid still no moving

"No matter, what are you two doing?" She asked as she walked over

"Nothing, just laying here. We just woke up" Naruto said as he turned his head to look at her

"YOU MEAN YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?!" I am going to kill you Naruto

"Yeah, what is the big deal?" Naruto said not knowing what the term 'slept together' mean't

Naruto and Hinata then got up an Sakura began to chase Naruto as he ran into the cave

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto yelled followed by Kiba asking too

"Naruto and Hinata slept together last night on top of the cave!" Sakura yelled and everyone snapped their heads up in shock

"What is the big deal about it?" Naruto asked followed by Sakura hitting his head and Kiba punching him in the stomach

"You're hopeless Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Hinata then entered the cave

"Please don't hit N-Naruto anymore" Hinata said a with tears falling from her eyes

"Huh?" Sakura and Kiba said as they looked at her

"I'm sorry that we slept together but neither one of us see the big deal behind it" She said as she slowly walked over towards Naruto. She didn't know what the term 'Slept together' mean't either

"Hinata, I would expect better from you. But I can see Naruto means a lot to you so I won't hit him anymore" Sakura said as Kiba agreed but didn't want to

"Th-Thank you" She said as she reached Naruto and helped him up

"Thank you Hinata" He said as she grabbed his hand and held it tight

"Well anyways, we need to get the other scroll since today is the last day. I think when we get to the tower it should be easy to get the other scrolls" Kiba said as the others agreed

"lets get going to find food" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the exit to the cave

They all walked out of the cave and Naruto and Hinata were the last ones to leave when Hinata asked him something

"Does it still hurt N-Naruto?" She asked as she still had tears in her eyes and tightened her grip on his hand

"Hey don't worry, I am fine. What is wrong with you Hinata? You're crying" Naruto said as he stopped her

"I just don't want you hurt N-Naruto because I l- like you" She said as she blushed a little

"I like you too Hinata, you're my best friend" He said as he smiled at her and dried her tears

"Hehe thank you N-Naruto" Hinata said as she smiled back

"Now I think we should catch up to them" Naruto said as he began to walk while holding her had still

They exited the cave and looked around for them, they soon found them and they decided to get food together. They left and Naruto stood on top of a tree searching the area for a deer or a river, about 5 minutes later of them jumping tree to tree they came across a deer.

"Hinata, get ready" Naruto said as he got a kunai out

"Yes" Hinata replied as she drew out a kunai as well

"Yes! Bulls-eye! good job Hinata" Naruto yelled as both of them stuck it and it collapsed

They lowered down the tree and grabbed the deer and dragged it back to the cave

"Oh there you are, we got some food" Sakura said as she looked at what Naruto was dragging behind him

"Wow, you got that Naruto?" Sakura questioned

"Well, I hit it with the first kunai and Hinata got the second so Hinata got it" Naruto said as he turned to Hinata

"He gives me too much credit hehe" Hinata said as she blushed

 _Wow, Naruto and Hinata are so great together... but they still slept together and that isn't right for their age. and they shoudl have waited for marriage if anything_

"Well, we should get eating since we need to hurry" Naruto said as he tossed the deer to Sasuke

They sat as the fire roared and the meat cooked and they sat waiting for the food they needed. Shino and Kiba were near each other with Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to each other and Naruto and Hinata next to each other. It was only morning time not too late about 8:30 and they were about to eat

"Here Hinata" Naruto said as he grabbed food and passed it to Hinata

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto" She said as she blushed from it

"You're welcome haha" He said as he reached over the fire for the food

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he got burn't from not hurrying

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked as he sat back down with his food

"Yeah hahaha" He said with a big smile on his face

Everyone but Sasuke and Shino laughed but they still thought it was a little funny. They sat there and ate as fast as possible so they could get moving, they all finished and stood up to get ready and get going

"Okay, we need to hurry if we want to make it there and get the scrolls we need to win" Kiba said as he began walking and the others followed

"About how far is it Shino?" Sakura asked as she was hoping not far

"Only about 10 minutes away, we were rather close to it last night but if we attacked anyone the plan would have been ruined" Shino said as he showed no emotions

"I see, so we need to be careful" Sakura said as she looked straight ahead

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Hinata closely

A kunai was sent flying straight for her but missed because Naruto pulled her away, Hinata quickly recovered and looked around along with the others

"Okay come out and show yourself since we now know you are there" Sasuke said as he drew out his kunai followed by everyone else

"I suppose we can now" As 3 ninjas jumped out

The battle began as they were all just clones that could be cut in half but still live, they knew they were in trouble but right when they were out of chakra someone jumped in

"Need help?" Asked kabuto as he drew out his kunai

"Thanks" Sakura said

"Listen up, they are all just clones and they want to just wear you out" He said as he was interupted

"Well they are succeeding" Sakura said as she was breathing heavy now

"That means the real ones are out there somewhere and we just need to take these clones down and find the real ones, the clones are down here so that means they are most likely in the trees; however since the clones are in the trees as well. That means we need to kill the clones as fast as possible and find the real ones to kill them" He said as he got ready for battle

"Got it, I know what to do. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as about 30 Naruto's came out and attacked

"Good, that will help Naruto" Sakura said as she ran into battle

A few minutes passed of none stop battle and everyone was tired but Naruto since he has a almost endless amount of chakra. There were a few clones left and they got them all and the ninjas jumped out knowing they would have made them tired enough

"Alright, now time to kill you" They said as they ran towards the others

Sakura was taken down along with Kiba right off since they worked the hardest besides Naruto. Next was Shino then Sasuke.

"Well Kabuto, it is just us 3 left now. We need to win" Naruto said as the 3 stood back to back

"Yes, I understand" He said as he got ready for more battle

A few more minutes and another one dropped

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he watched Hinata get impaled in the side missing all organs

"Huh?" Kabuto asked as he turned and saw Hinata impaled

"No... there is no way" Naruto whispered as a tear ran down his face

"No... NO! Hinata!" He yelled as he begun to get furious

Hinata was now unconscious from the loss of blood

"That is it!" Naruto yelled at the ninjas

"Aww are you upset that your girlfriend is dead?" The ninja asked with sarcasm in his voice

"That is it... No more, you are going to pay for this" Naruto said as yet another tear dropped from his eye

"I will kill you! you... YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as a orange/red color emanated from his body

Patches or the nine tailed spirit began to come out as they settled and the 3 ninjas and Kabuto were taken by surprise of it. Naruto was now covered in the cloak of orange/red chakra as his eyes were red with terror deep within them

"I will kill you right here and now!" He shouted as he dashed towards the 3 ninja and in a blink of an eye all 3 were on the ground with huge gashes and now dead

Naruto's rage was still rising and 1 tail began to emerge but stopped when Naruto looked over as he heard the sound of Hinata's voice

"Naruto" She said as she coughed up some blood

"Hinata?!" He yelled as he ran over now back to normal

"Help... please" Hinata said as she began to cry

Naruto grabbed her and put her in his lap as he pushed on her wound making the blood stay in

"Stay with me Hinata, you will be fine... Just please don't leave me" He said as he stared into her half closed eyes that had a tear in each and Naruto shared the tears as he held his best friend in his hand now covered in blood

"I will Naruto, I promise" She said as she closed her eyes

"Hinata... no, you can't leave me there is just no way I can live without you in my life Hinata" He said quietly as everyone awoke from being knocked out and Kabuto walked over and knelled down beside him. Everyone stood in shock as tears began to flow from their eyes. Even Sasuke shed just one tear from the sight as he knew how much Hinata mean't to Naruto

 _"They were best friends, Naruto's only true friend that really cared for him. Even more than Kakashi, Sakura and even how much I care about him"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he let just one more tear go

"Please Hinata, don't go... There just is no way I can do this without you, you mean to much to me" Naruto said as he gripped he tighter into his arms

"Is this really the last time I will ever hold her in my arms?" He asked as many tears fell onto Hinata's face

"Please come back Hinata... I need you" He whispered as he held her tight

-The end of chapter 8-

I will update as soon as possible, I will work on it more right after I post this chapter. I might even be able t post both chapters tonight for you guys and girls. I hope you're enjoying the story and please leave any reviews, they all help way more than you think they do


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note, like I said in the last chapter; I am working on this right after I posted the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it

Chapter 9: Pass the exam

"Naruto, i'm sorry... I know how much she mean't to you" Sakura said as she walked over to him

"She never got the chance to pass the exam, and now she never will... I just wish that there was something that could be done to help her" He said as he was still crying and holding her body close as she was dying rather fast

"I know Naruto, I know you wish there was something to do. But I just don't think there is anything anyone here can do and by time we were to pass and get here back it would be too late. I am sorry but she is gone Naruto" She said as she was crying along with him

"No, there is no way she is dying. Not yet!" He yelled as a red aura surrounded him and Hinata

Everyone was taken by surprise as this happened and saw Naruto's eyes begin to turn red and his pupil thin out and stretch more up and down. The aura became more focused getting more dense as it then surrounded just Hinata. Naruto didn't know what was happening since his eyes were too blurred from the tears to see anything.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she slowly opened her eyes to see the red aura surrounding her

"Hinata, I am sorry I couldn't save you... just please don't leave" He said once again as the red flared up getting more dense than ever

Naruto then collapsed with Hinata laying on top of him

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she saw this happen

"What happened?" Sakura asked to see if anyone would know

"He used too much chakra at once, he is now on the verge of death and might now make it" Kabuto said as he walked over to them both

"He did very well, he even manged to save Hinata's life" He said to Sakura

"How?" She asked

"Simple, because of Naruto putting some much of the chakra he had he managed to not only keep Hinata alive but also heal her wound a little. Here look at her wound" He said as he pointed at it

"It healed up a little and stopped some bleeing" Kabuto said as he knelled down to her

"But she is still dying, how did he save her life?" Sakura asked still worried about Hinata and Naruto

"Just watch this" He said as green started to emanate from his hand and onto Hinata's wound

Hinata's wound then healed slowly and the bleeding stopped almost instantly

"But why didn't you do that earlier?" Sakura asked now furious

"The wound was a little too bad that I had to prepare from it so I could heal faster than normal or she would die anyways" Kabuto said as he finished up healing her

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she jumped to her and helped her sit up

"Were is Naruto?" She asked looking around

"He is behind you you were on top of him, but be careful you're still weak" Sakura said as she was still holding Hinata to help her

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she jumped to his side

"I don't think he is going to make it" Kabuto said as he sat down completely drained himself

"Can you heal him" Sakura asked as she started crying more

"No, I am too drained that I can't do anything for him. If I were to try I would either die myself or it would fail as I start healing him and both of us would be drained. I am sorry but there is no way I can heal him" Kabuto said as he was breathing heavy

"Naruto no" Hinata said as she grabbed him tightly and a tear landed on his face

"Hinata? what?" He asked confused

"Hinata, is that really you?" He asked again as he slowly opened his eyes

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said as she smiled and cried as she grabbed him really rightly holding him so close to her

Hinata didn't care about how close they were and that it was in front of everyone, she was just happy he was okay

 _This kid is unbelievable, first he killed the 3 ninjas in just a split second when all of us combined couldn't. Even though we were drained of our strength, so was her. And then he still had enough to push that much chakra into Hinata and save her long enough for me to heal her. And now he got right back up after that... This kid has the Nine Tails inside him according to my information, however it is hard to access it and keep in control... This kid can do all of this and control the Nina Tails that much so it doesn't get out too much and all just for this girl. He really cares about her and he really is something_

"Naruto I am glad you're okay" Hinata said still crying and holding him tight

"I am glad you're okay too Hinata" He said as he hugged her back really tight

"So who saved you Hinata?" Naruto asked as he pulled away a little

"I-I don't know. Who saved me?" She asked as she turned to Sakura

"It was Naruto that saved you and I healed you the rest of the way" Kabuto said as he explained how Naruto saved her

"So he pushed his own chakra into me? And it was enough to save me long enough for you to heal me the rest the way?" She asked with tears starting to swell in her eyes

"Yes that is correct, and Naruto nearly killed himself doing it too... The only reason why he survived was because you Hinata. When your tear hit his face, it sent some type of shock and he remembered it while he was on the verge of death. And when that happened he thought of losing you and pulled himself back to life when he was so close to death... Hinata, what you two share is amazing, for Naruto to push himself so far to save you and for your one tear to bring back memories to him and pull him back into reality like that and save him from death... You two are truly an amazing pair of people" Kabuto said as he stood there surprised himself

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said as he hugged her

"No, thank you Naruto" She said as she cried once again and pulled him in tightly as well

The hugged with such meaning behind it, they truly cared for one another and were really once in a life time best friends. Time passed as they all sat there recovering from the battle. Naruto and Hinata were still right next to each other with Hinata resting her head on his shoulder and Naruto resting his head upon hers.

"Oh yeah, we should see if they had a scroll" Sakura said as she began checking the bodies

"Yes!" She yelled as she pulled out the scroll they needed

"Wait, there is something over here too" She yelled as she pulled out the other scroll that Hinata's team needed

Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata looked at him.

"Looks like you will get to go finish the exam after all" He said as he hugged her still heart broken that she almost died and he almost lost her

Both Naruto's heart were broken from the problem they faced today, everyone was drained but knew they needed to get to the tower and only had a few hours to do so

"So Shino the tower is only about 10 minutes from here, and with our condition it would be 30 minutes or more. But either way we can't go now since we are too weak and if we get attacked again we will be done" Sasuke said as he looked at Shino

"Correct, if we rest for about 2 hours we will have 1 and a half hours left or so to get there which then we would have the energy we need to continue and even fight. Therefore, I say that we rest for 2 hours and continue then and mean while I will send out some bugs to find some food and then we can get some food in us which will help the recovering process" Shino explained as he released some bugs in different directions

"True, but with all the battling that has been going on here and the sound I think everything will be gone by now. So those bugs will have to go some distance in order to find food" Sasuke said as he was thinking

"Yes you are correct again, which means it will be a little hard but we need to try" Shino said as he began to relax

"Naruto?" Hinata asked Naruto as he looked down at her

"Yes?" He asked

"Thank you" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder again

"Well you saved me too, so thank you Hinata" He said as he looked at her soft and beautiful lavender eyes

"I am thankful for you saving me but I am more thankful for something else N-Naruto" She said as she was now blushing as she gently pushed on his ribs playing with him

"Well for what Hinata?" He asked now confused

"I-I am well thankful for um... For you" She said as she began to pull away from him a blushing more

"I am thankful for you too Hinata" Naruto said as he pulled her into him not letting her pull away

Hinata then blushed really deeply, she didn't want to leave him but knew that Kiba would tease her about it later so she tried to separate

"I am going to try to get some fish, Shino do you know where the river is?" Naruto asked as he stood up

"Yes, it is that way" He said as he pointed behind Naruto and Hinata

"Okay, I'll be back" Naruto said as he began to run

"That boy... TO have that much energy and keep going" Sakura said as she teased but still happy that he was alive

Hinata giggled at her comment and was thankful for him saving her

"N-Naruto wait" Hinata yelled as she stood up and began to run

"N-Naruto can I come with you?" She asked as she was still tired from the battle and began to fall

Naruto then caught her and picked her up into his arms

"Of course you can come with me, and I can see you're still tired" He said as he set her back down

"Yes I am, so it would be better if I was to stay back so I-I, well so I don't slow you down" Hinata said as she started to push her index fingers together

"Don't be silly Hinata" He said as he picked her up and began to walk

"I'll just carry you hahaha" He said as with a big smile on his face

Hinata was now really blushing from it and tried to hide her face but failed. Naruto walked for about 10 minutes when he then came across the river and saw no fish there.

"You can put me down now N-Naruto, I-I can walk now" Hinata said as she was still blushing really bad from it

"Okay" He said as he put her down

Naruto took his shirt off and began to take his pants off again when Hinata looked away and spoke

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked now blushing and looking away with her eyes closed

"Well there are no fish yet so I figured I would sit in the river and cool off and when a fish comes I can grab it" Naruto said as he took his pants off and stepped into the water

"Come join me Hinata" He said as he looked at her

"N-Naruto, I-I just can't because I... Well you know" She said now blushing really deep

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't look again and no one else is here to see" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, covered them and looked away

"Okay, don't look I am undressing" She said as she was really nervous now and blushing deep red

"I won't look" He said

"Actually Naruto, I can't because if my, well if my bra gets wet and we need to leave really quickly... I will um get a rash from how wet it is. I already started getting a small one from it but it went away" She said as she explained that it would be too tight and would make a small rash

"Then don't wear it Hinata" Naruto said as he was still looking away

"What N-Naruto I-I can't do that" She said now blushing really deep thinking about what Naruto just said

"Why not?" He asked not knowing why

"I am a girl and I can't take it off when I am around boys" She said now blushing uncontrollably

"Besides, that is going to make me almost fully naked in a river with you" She explained still nervous

"I promise I won't look Hinata, you need this water to refresh your body Hinata" He said still looking away

"W-Well okay" She said as she slowly took the bra off and stepped into the water

"You can look now" She said while in the water

"See Hinata, not that bad" He said as he looked at her and smiled

"Y-Yes you're right" She said as she started to relax

After a few minutes something in the woods jumped then and Naruto jumped up showing his chest and so did Hinata not thinking about it

"AHHHH!" Hinata yelled as she realized she was showing part of breast

"Ummm Hinata" Naruto said now with a really weird face being really surprised of it

Hinata was then blushing the most red she had ever blushed and began to cry

"I'm sorry Naruto, just please don't hate me" She said worried that Naruto would leave her for showing Naruto part of her breast

"Hey Hinata, don't cry. I will never leave you, besides... I didn't see much at all I only saw the top part of them, not the whole thing" He said as he walked over to her

Hinata was now back in the water to just her head as Naruto walked over and dried her tears and looked at her with a smile on his face

"N-Naruto, what are you doing? Why do you have that smile on your face?" She asked worried he was going to do something bad to her like pull her out of the water to see

"This" Naruto said as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her arms

 _There is no way, is he really going to pull me out of the water to see? Or is he going to something even worst than that?_

Naruto moved one hand to her chin and tilted her head up as he kissed her forehead

"I hope that helps make you happy" He said as he backed up from her

Hinata then fainted and went into the water and Naruto Panicked because he could pull her out of the water. Naruto then grabbed her and put her on the shore as he was closing his eyes and turned to look for his jacket. He found it and quickly grabbed it and turned back around closing his eyes again. Naruto took cation to where he was walking and felt around a little as he looked up so he wouldn't see her but where he placed here using the trees as a marker. He then placed his jacket down and looked down hoping he didn't miss.

"Bingo" He said as he let out a sigh of relief as he saw he place the jacket on her chest and covering up her underwear as well

"Hinata wake up" He said as he shook her shoulders and he was still in the water covering his bottom half

"N-Naruto?" He asked as she remembered that she was in the water and half naked she then panicked and sat up quickly not knowing the jacket was on her

She sat up quickly now showing her top half fully. Hinata then blushed so deep as she noticed the jacket was already on top so he didn't see anything and she turned slowly to see if Naruto saw

"N-N-Naruto... D-Did you see anything?" She asked now blushing so deep and worried

"No Hinata I didn't no cover back up" He said as he had his eyes close and turned away

"Okay" She said as she covered her top part

"How did you not see anything though?" She asked still worried

Naruto then explained everything that happened and how he managed to not see anything, Hinata let out a sigh of relief and then said something to Naruto

"I am going to get my bra on no, look away" She said as she took the jacket away from her top half and walked over to her stuff and put it on

"Okay you can look now" She said as she was still blushing as deep as ever

"I am going to get out now Naruto said as Hinata turned away and he stepped out

Naruto then dried off as best as he could and then put his pants on and left his shirt off

"Hey Hinata, we can't go back empty handed and no fish came at all, well need to get some food" He said as he remembered the noise he heard in the woods

"Yes, let's go find some" She said as she jumped across the river to him and his stuff

They walked a little and found some apples and grabbed many of the good ones and headed back to the group, they walked as they were still slightly wet but mostly dry. They got back after the walk and there was still 1 hours left of rest when they got back. They got there and the fire was already going and there was some meat cooking and Naruto was holding some apples with Hinata holding some as well

"Looks like you had some fun yet again" Kiba said as he saw they were wet

"Don't even start Kiba" Naruto said

"Alright alright alright, but why is Hinata blushing so much?" Kiba asked while still teasing

"Did something happen?" Kiba asked

"None of your business" Naruto snapped back at him

"So something did happen. What did you kiss her? Did you touch her? Did you see her naked?" he asked still teasing him but still kinda curious to what happened

"N-Naruto, you can tell them" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto

"Are you sure Hinata? They don't need to know, it is fully up to you" Naruto said as Hinata agreed

"Okay" Naruto said as he explained the whole thing with Hinata blushing deep red the whole time

"So you didn't see anything at all? Kiba asked getting ready to punch him along with Sakura

"No, nothing I promise. I have never touched Hinata in a bad way, never seen here naked either" Naruto said while Hinata was blushing deeper and deeper everytime Naruto mentioned her naked or Naruto touching her

"But you said you slept with her!" Sakura yelled as she Punched Naruto in the head and Kiba punching him in the face sending him flying into a tree

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran over to him and grabbed him close to her

"Hey, don't hit him!" Hinata yelled at Sakura and Kiba

"Wow Hinata, you really do care about him" they both said as they stopped and apologized

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked as he shock his head shaking off the pain

"yeah hahaha" He said as he smiled at her and she smiled back

"The food is ready" Shino said as he began to get some

"Here Hinata" Naruto said as he passed her food

"Thank you N-Naruto" She said as she smiled at him

"Don't burn yourself this time" She said as she giggled at the thought of it happening the last time

"I won't hahaha" Naruto said as he got his food

The ate and time passed their 2 hours have been up and they needed to run to the tower. They were nearly fully recovered but still worn out a little. They began running when Naruto turned to Kabuto

"Hey what about your scrolls?" He asked Kabuto who was right behind him

"I already have mine" I have them some time ago, I just saw you guys needed help so I figured I would help you" He said as he smiled at them

"Well thanks, if it wasn't for you, Hinata and I wouldn't be here anymore" He said as he turned to Hinata who was smiling at Naruto but still blushing

"Okay, well the tower should be right ahead right?" Naruto asked as Shino replied

"Yes, it is right here" Shino said as he stopped

"We need to be careful of any people waiting to take a scroll" Shino said as everyone agreed

"Were clear, lets go" Shino said as they stepped into the tower

"Wow, we did it... We really did it" Naruto said with a quiet voice and his head down

"What is wrong N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she saw Naruto with a sad face

"I just wish that it never happened. I was so close to losing you and I am still hurting from it" Naruto said as he felt a hand grab his

"The important thing is that we are both alive N-Naruto" Hinata said as she put both arms around him

Naruto then stood there with everyone looking as Naruto brought his hands up and hugged her tightly

"Maybe this will help mend both of out hearts" Hinata said with a big smile but blushing deeply

Hinata then stepped back a little and slowly leaned in as Naruto was taken by surprise thinking she was going to kiss him. She then tilted a little to the right and kissed his cheek as Naruto did the same to her. They stood there after gripping each other tightly with their heads on each others shoulder and Naruto's arm on her loser back and her upper back and Hinata's hand both in his mid back

Everyone was Thankful for passing but most importantly

"I am thankful for you" Hinata and Naruto both said at the same time then everyone let out a laugh showing that they shared their feelings being Thankful that everyone made it alive

They opened the scroll as the placed it down and out came 2 Ninjas and they congratulated them as they passed the exam, the all began to exit and Naruto and Hinata were left behind inside with a light shining on their side blinding anyone from seeing what they were doing besides seeing one simple thing... Them hugging and the affection of such great friends they shared

"Congrats" Naruto said as he hugged her tighter and she did that same

"I am thankful" They said as they seperated and began to walk out

-The end of chapter 9-

I hope you enjoyed and just like I said, I posted both chapters 8 and 9 today for you. I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave any reviews you can. They really help me out a lot with the story


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note, I was glad to read the reviews I have gotten so far, please take the time to leave a review it really helps. Even if you think that it doesn't help, it makes me happy when I see I have gotten another review. Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 10: Don't rest yet, it had just begun!

They exited the forest with pride knowing they passed yet another step of the exam, as they began to step closer to the building that was holding the other ninjas. They were close and everyone was inside besides Naruto and Hinata, Naruto began to walk in when he noticed Hinata stopped; he walked over to here looking at her

"Hinata, what is wrong?" He asked as she was starting to cry a little

"N-Nothing Naruto" She said as she covered her side that was hurt

"Let me see Hinata" He said as he walked over and lifted her shirt and jacket a little to see it

"N-Naruto, this isn't right" Hinata said now blushing but still crying

"I won't go any farther than I need to Hinata, you can trust me" He said as he knelled down and lifted it slightly as he stuck his head closer so no one can see

"Is it still hurting Hinata?" He asked as he looked back up at her

"N-No, it is just that it... Well that it makes me look ugly" She said as she didn't want to look bad when around Naruto

"Hey, don't be silly... You look great no matter what Hinata. I think you're still pretty" He said as he looked back at it with a smile on his face

"What do you think you're doing?!" A man yelled as he picked Naruto up by his jacket

"Huh?" Naruto said as he turned his head to see Hiashi

"Nothing, I was just looking at Hinata's side" He said as he was confused about what he did wrong

"Then why were you smiling like that? And why would you be looking at her side anyways? You should not even be able to think of Hinata, you're nothing but t-" He was cut off again by Hinata

"He wasn't doing anything father and stop it. He was looking at this" Hinata said as she lifted her shirt a little showing the scar

"How did this happen?!" Hiashi asked furious thinking that Naruto did it to her

"Was it him?" He asked as he pointed at Naruto

"No father, he is the reason why I am still hear though. I am thankful for it and so should you. He risked his own life and nearly died saving me" She said as she began to cry more

"Wait, he saved you?" He asked surprised to hear it

"Yes, I got impaled from ninjas in the forest and because Naruto pouring so much of his chakra inside me it managed to stop the bleeding, heal me a little and keep me alive long enough for someone else on the team to prepare a healing jutsu that saved me. He was laying on the ground after he did it, nearly dead and he did it all just for me, so please be thankful" She said as she looked at her father then Naruto as she smiled on the inside

"I see, well I suppose I thank you for that, but don't think this changes anything" He said as he quickly looked at Hinata then walked away

"Phew" both of them said and after Naruto let out a laugh and Hinata giggled as they both smiled at each other

"Let's get going N-Naruto" Hinata said as she began to walk past him

"Yeah we should get going before we don't get t make it further in the exam" Naruto said as he walked beside Hinata with his usual smile that then faded and reduced to a slight frown

"N-Naruto, what is wrong?" Hinata asked as she looked at him

"Well, I just don't want to lose you Hinata" He said as he continued to look at the ground

"Hehe thank you Naruto" She said as she leaned onto his shoulder

"For what?" He asked now confused and back to his cheerful way

"Nothing" She said as she grabbed his hand a little but then receded back hesitating

"Hey, it is okay Hinata. Were friends and friends hold hands too" He said as he grabbed her hand

"Y-Yeah you're right" She said as she smiled

They entered the building to everyone standing and the Hokage spoke to them about what was happening

"So no rest huh?" Naruto said thinking

"This will be interesting then" Sasuke said as he receded out of the crowd

"So if you will please step back and up top up there" The man said that was holding the preliminary rounds

The first round was here calling out Sasuke and Yoroi, as they stepped down and onto the now cleared floor and begun the match on the mark. They exchanged blows and Yoroi was now winning since Sasuke had a harder fight in the forest and was still drained from the mark on his neck. Sasuke fell but knew what he had to do, Sasuke had gave it all he had left in one last blow to finish it. Yoroi had fallen and was now unable to fight anymore naming Sasuke the winner of the round. Next up was Shino and Zaku, they stood ready waiting for the signal to begin. The match began and Zaku fought hard and was winning but then Shino placed some bugs on him causing him to slowly lose his chakra til' he collapsed and the victor was Shino. The next match began with Misumi and Kankuro and it was yet another fierce battle but in the end only one was left standing and that was Kankuro. All of the battles were great so far and the next ones to go up were Sakura and Ino, as they stood there in shock that they had to fight they knew that they needed to get the round going and went on the mark. They both fought really well and were always at the same level and in the end one good punch from Sakura to Ino and from Ino to Sakura knocking them both out and unable to fight any further, they both lost the round but one thing they did win was more friendship. The next match was between Temari and TenTen, TenTen fought as hard as she could but proved that she was no match for Temari as she proved it by finishing the match with TenTen laying on her fan then to the ground as Temari tossed her off and walked off back to the top.

"Wow, all of these fight have been brutal so far I hope everything goes well for me and Hinata when our battles start" Naruto said as he stood staring at the monitor to see who was next

Nest up was Shikamaru and Kin, they both fought and Kin was about to win but Shikamaru out smarted her and got a hold of her with his shadow and managed to get her to bash her head off the wall causing her to knock herself out and unable to win the match. Shikamaru was named the winner as he walked off into the top floor saying his usual words of 'man what a drag'. The next fight that was chosen took quite a few people by surprise and knew that it was not good. Naruto stood and stared at the monitor as he walked down and over to the proctor.

"I wish to make a request of not fighting this opponent and fight someone different" Naruto said as he looked at the man

"I am sorry, that can not be done unless the Hokage approves of it" The Proctor said while looking at Naruto then over to the Hokage

"Well is it okay if I speak with him?" Naruto asked as he was a little upset

"Yes, come with me" He said before he jumped up to the Hokage with Naruto following him

"Lord Hokage, Naruto has a request to ask of you" He said as he knelled down showing his manners

"Yes, so Naruto. Speak this request of yours" The Hokage said as he looked at him

"I wish to not fight this match and ask for a different fight"

"That is not possible" The Hokage said as he closed his eyes thinking

"Please sir, there is just no way I can go through with this fight" Naruto said as he was showing manners for the first time and meaning it

"Huh? I have never seen you being so polite... I can see that you really don't want to then, I guess if you really don't want to fight this person then you will just have to forfeit the match" The Hokage said trying not to break the rules

"Sir, please just this once. When we were in the forest and we fought together against 3 other ninjas that were killing us I manage to defeat them from the anger I had when I saw Hinata impaled... I then held her close and began to flare up in rage yet again with her nearly dead, my chakra got forced out and into her... I used the Nine Tails and nearly killed myself from using that much chakra at once just to save her. You see, there is just no way I will be able to fight Hinata. She just means too much to me" Naruto said as a tear fell from his face

"What? Are you saying that you used the Nina Tails at your own free will and kept him in control and saved her life? At your age you shouldn't be able to use any of the chakra without it taking over your body... I see now, for that I respect you Naruto and I respect your request. To see that you went through hell and back just to save her and nearly kill yourself, I can tell there is a special bond between you two. Therefore I accept and will have a different competitor fight you and neither you or Hinata will be disqualified either. Just promise me 2 things Naruto" He said as he was in shock

"Yes? Anything" Naruto said as he was happy that he didn't have to fight Hinata

"Number one, be careful with the Nine Tails, it is a very dangerous thing and you can be taken over by it causing it to make you do things you would never want to do. Such as hurt Hinata, be careful with it." He said as he looked at Naruto with a serious face

"I will, and number two?" Naruto asked looking at the Hokage

The hokage's face then turned a little red and went from serious to a huge joking face as he burst out laughing after he spoke

"Make sure you use safety with Hinata, you two are too young!" He said as he lost control

"What did you say old man?!" Naruto shouted followed by the Hokage rubbing his head

"Sir are you okay?" The men asked as they walked over to him

"Yes I am fine" He said as he rubbed his head

"Naruto, you took it too far. I am afraid we will need to punish you for this action" The men said as they stepped towards Naruto

"No, he is fine. It was my fault for saying it... But I was dying to say it!" the old man Hokage said as he laughed again

"Well anyways, thank you sir for choosing a different opponent" Naruto said before jumping down and across to the other side to where Hinata was

Hinata stood there still in shock not waning to fight Naruto as she began to cry. Kurinai sensai took notice and asked Hinata what was wrong

"Well I just don't want to fight him" She said as she started crying

"Don't worry Hinata, you don't have to" Naruto said as he appeared beside her

"W-What, are you quieting? N-Naruto" She asked confused

"Nope, I asked the old man Hokage if I could fight someone else, at first he said no but then I told him what happened in the forest and he was taken by surprise and agreed that I would fight someone else and then he said to use safety together... So I hit him" Naruto said as he let out a laugh and a huge smile

Hinata then blushed deep from it and stopped crying and giggled with her amazing smile

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said before running into his arms and hugging him tight

"Huh? I see so Hinata that means that you-" She was interrupted by kiba covering her mouth

"Shhh" Kiba said quietly and Naruto didn't hear anything but Hinata did as she blushed deeper

"So does this mean that you are dating?" Kurunai asked not revealing that Hinata liked Naruto

"N-No were just friends" Hinata said as she pulled away from Naruto

"Yeah friends that slept together already" Kiba said with a slightly disgusted look on his face

"YOU WHAT HINATA?!" Kurunai screamed as she heard Kiba say that

"We slept together, what is the big deal about it? Everyone keeps making such a huge fuss over it" Naruto said as he was confused

"You don't get it do you?!" She yelled as she stopped as she smacked Naruto and went to smack Hinata as well but Naruto then took that hit too

"Huh? wow... you really took that hit even knowing it would hurt but not too bad. Which means that you would take any and all pain for Hinata" She said quietly too herself as no one heard her

"N-Naruto" Hinata said as she caught Naruto

"hahaha looks like it isn'tme catching you this time Hinata" Naruto said as he smiled and got up

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, my match" Naruto said as he shouted to the proctor telling him to redo the monitor showing his new opponent

Next up was Naruto and Kiba as they looked at each other and jumped down ready to fight. The fight begun and it was going well but with Naruto losing slightly showing Kiba as a better fighter

"So Hinata, who are you rooting for?" Kurinai asked as she looked at Hinata

"Well Kiba is my friend but I would have to say Naruto since, well ummm" Hinata said while hesitating

"Since you love him" Kurinai said as Hinata instantly blushed and snapped her head up

"Please don't tell him!" She said as she felt a tear begin to well up in her eyes

"I won't tell him, I know the feeling too Hinata" She said as she smiled at Hinata

"Okay, thank you" She said as she instantly relaxed

The fight was now over with Naruto and Kiba both laying on the ground, but right before the match was fully over Naruto managed to stand up proving that he had won the match. Hinata filled with sadness that Kiba lost but hen quickly filled with more happiness when she knew that Naruto had won the fight

Naruto then went back up when he saw who were next to fight he was worried. He then quickly ran over to Hinata and asked her

"Hey will you be okay? Who is this Neji guy? I have heard quite a bit about him and how good he is" Naruto said as Hinata was worried

"He is my cousin and he is really strong N-Naruto" Hinata said as she began to walk away to the matches floor

"Hinata wait" Naruto said as he ran up to her and hugged her

"Good luck, I know you will do great" Naruto said as he let her go and she walked to the floor ready for battle but really nervous

The match begun as Neji kept prying at her to have her quit now before she gets hurt, she refused to quit but knew she wouldn't win. Neji then rushed at her and began to attack as Hinata reacted and tried her best

"Why don't you just give up already?" Neji asked trying to get her to give up

"I-I can't win this match" She said as she looked at the ground

"Hinata! You can do it! Don't give up!" Naruto shouted as Hinata snapped up as if Naruto gave her strength to fight

Hinata then activate byakugan and began to fight proving that she was not too much worst then Neji. Neji then struck her once making it hard for her to use chakra more and more with each blow, he then struck her stomach causing her to cough up blood and another to the lung knocking the wind out of her. Another blow to the chest right on the heart causing her to fall in pain, she then got back up with blood coming out of her mouth and swung just barely missing as Neji struck her heart again making her fall down nearly dead

"What? No, no way" Naruto whispered to himself

Neji then got ready for another blow to strike her heart once more to make sure she was down when suddenly in a blink of a eye he was laying on the ground face down with Naruto standing beside Hinata with orange surrounding him. Naruto's strong punch knocked Neji out and everyone stood in shock as they were staring at Naruto covered in a orange cloak with his once cooling ocean blue eyes now a terrifying red. Kakashi yelled to Guy telling him to get ready to stop Naruto when the jumped down and rushed to Naruto to take him down. The reached him expecting him to go after Neji but they quickly stopped as they saw Naruto walk over to Hinata and a tear fall from his eyes, he knelled down and grabbed her close. Ninjas got ready to attack thinking Naruto has turned on them and was going to attack people when suddenly medical ninjas came over and grabbed Hinata and put her on the stretcher

"This isn't good at all. Her heart beat is gone, she is dying" The ninja said to the other

"Then quick, inject the emergency shot" The other one said

"Yes"

"Um, I did it but that wasn't enough to get her going again. Her heart had taken too much damage that she won't make it and there is... Nothing we can do" The ninja said to the other

Naruto then dashed over and in a split second he was beside them, Kakashi and Guy got ready thinking that Naruto might attack the Ninjas for not saving her when suddenly Naruto picked her up and sat down with her in his arms. The orange aura became more dense and formed around Hinata

"Come on... it worked once, it has to work again... just please Hinata, stay with me just a little longer. I promise I won't let you go... Just hang in there, please" He said as tears fell from his face and upon hers, then were now orange tears that splashed on her face and seeped into her skin as if they were focused int her.

The aura continued to flow around Hinata as she began to get colder and colder. Everyone stood in shock what he was doing

"Naruto, she is just getting colder and colder. That won't help her, this time the damage was to a vital organ, not even your chakra will heal her fast enough" Kakashi said as he knelled down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder showing he was there for him

Naruto's tears kept flowing as he kept trying to save her

"What is he doing to Hinata?! Why aren't the medical ninjas doing it?!" Hiashi yelled as he went to grabbed Naruto

Hiashi then reached Naruto and grabbed him when suddenly Hiashi was now sitting on the ground filled with fear as Naruto began to glow deeper red

"Kakashi, maybe you're right... But as long as I live, I will not stop trying. Hinata means way too much to me to just leave her like this" Naruto shouted as patches began to go from orange to a deep fire red and the chakra formed into a ball of what seemed to be a red fire ball that would destroy anything

The ball then placed into Naruto's hand as he unzipped her jacket and looked at Hiashi

"I am sorry to have to do this, but there is no other way" Naruto said as he placed him hand under her shirt and place the orb right above her heart

A red aura shined through the shirt showing that Naruto had placed him hand upon the top of her left breast

"Stop that!" Hiashi yelled as he stood up to attack when kakashi stopped him

"Leave him be, I know Naruto enough to know that he isn't doing this for pleasure. He is doing this to save your daughter" He said as he stared at Naruto who was still as red as ever

"I promised that I wouldn't lose you Hinata... And I mean it" He said now having the red aura disappear from his hand

Naruto's hand laid there on her chest still as it faded away

"See, he is resting his hand there for pleasure now, the ball of chakra is gone. He is now just taking advantage of her!" Hiashi yelled as began to talk towards Naruto

"You're wrong!" Kakashi yelled as he dashed by Naruto and caught him as he began to fall on his back

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

"What?!" Hiashi yelled as he looked at Naruto who was now laying in Kakashi's arms and Hinata now slowly opening her eyes

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes and felt something touching her chest that was warm

She followed the warmth and looked over to see Naruto laying in Kakashi's arm. Hinata took notice that Naruto's hand was in her shirt and touching her breast but she didn't care as she fell back beside Naruto and grabbing him from Kakashi. With Naruto's hand still in her shirt she held him tight not caring as not even Hiashi cared at that moment. He was happy that Hinata was better and that he was finally thankful for Naruto now that he saw it firs hand happening in front him

"Is he going to make it?" Hinata asked as she was crying uncontrollably now

"Since he just got done doing it not too long ago, and the fight plus healing your heart... I am sorry but I was surprised he would even manage to heal you even a little" Kakashi said as a tear started to fall from his eye

"No, not possible. Naruto is not dying!" Hinata screamed as she held him tight and let a tear hit his face

Hinata then snapped back and remembered the effect her tears had on him as she continued to cry on his face hoping it would snap him back

"Hinata, that won't work this time. He is to close to death that nothing could save him" Kakashi said as he let another tear fall

Everyone stood with tears beginning to fall from their eyes seeing Naruto's nearly lifeless body in Hinata's arms. Sakura was already by his side and lost all control of emotions, Sakura was now crying and could not stop it at all when suddenly Sasuke walked over and grabbed Sakura to comfort her

"I know, even I regret this moment ever happening" Sasuke said as a tear fell that was full with all of the memories of them together

Hinata sat there still holding him wishing with all of her heart that Naruto would make it

Hiashi stood there surprised that not only once but twice her nearly gave his life to save Hinata, but only this time Naruto wasn't going to make it back

Naruto was laying there on the verge of death with each tear landing upon his face making him pull back into reality a little but his loss of chakra so fast and no rest for so long. By time each tear hit his face he had already slipped a little further to death when suddenly he was pulled back instantly, he opened his eyes slowly as he saw Hinata's face right next to his and her eyes closed with tears falling. Everyone stood there in shock at what they just saw, Hinata was hovering about him with her lips locked to his with nothing but silence in the room, Hinata continued it not caring that her father saw and that she was now kissing Naruto, the person she had loved for so long now and all of it right in front of many people. Hinata then pulled away and gasped as she felt arms wrap around Hinata's back pulling her close to him

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said before blacking out now resting in her arms

"No, thank you Naruto... I owe all of my happiness to you, for always being with me, always showing me what it is like to care about someone so dearly and to never give up" Hinata said before blacking out herself

Naruto and Hinata were now laying there on the floor unconscious Hinata on top in Naruto and Naruto's arms wrapped around Hinata as if Naruto was still protecting her even when he was drained and unconscious

"Please, we need to get them to the hospital quickly now. Hiashi, grab Hinata and I will grab Naruto" Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto and began to run to the hospital with Hiashi just one second behind

They then reached the hospital in just seconds with them running as fast as ever knowing they needed to have the medical attention of a hospital not just a medical ninja, the rushed to a empty room as they yelled for doctors who rushed right behind them seeing how bad it seemed by Kakashi and Hiashi. They settled down with Naruto and Hinata now laying in their beds and having medical attention right away

"Well they will both be fine, it is amazing that Naruto is alive. We got results right off and knew that he drained literally every little bit of his chakra away as if he was trying to save a life, and Hinata has a few wounds on her heart not major and we noticed some healing marks on her heart already. So if I combine the information together I get that Naruto drained himself til' the verge of death to save Hinata, but how did Naruto get brought back? Anyone else would have died a while ago" The doctor said surprised

"That is correct, and you're right about him being dead. He was nearly dead when he snapped back into reality and lived just barely" Kakashi said to the doctor

"And how was that?" The doctor asked as he was confused

"It seems that these two have some sort of special bond together and no matter how much Hiashi doesn't like it... What these two is special and how Naruto got back to reality was from Hinata... She was holding him in her arms after Naruto saved her from the verge of death and nearly killed himself in the process. In order for Hinata to save Naruto... Well like I said, there is a special bond, Hinata kissed Naruto and he was awake just for a second and wrapped his arms around her showing her cared. And well, Naruto then blacked out and Hinata was taken by surprise that he was back and wrapped his arms around her, and when he was even unconscious Naruto still held his arms there as if he refused to give up on protecting her. And Hiashi, that mean that I think you will have to except Naruto now" Kakashi said as he looked at the doctor and Hiashi

Hiashi was staring at Naruto and smiled

"Anyone that would nearly kill himself not only once but twice to save my daughter has my word that I will now except him as long as he doesn't do anything bad" Hiashi said with a smile on his face that he could not get rid of

"I understand, but anyways. We should get going so they can rest" Kakashi said as she got ready to leave

"Not so fast, we need to bring them into separate roo- never mind, they can stay together, after all. I am sure they will want to see each other after they wake up" hiashi said as he exited the room with Kakashi and the doctor who shut the door

The matches were still going as everyone was worried about Naruto and Hinata, in the time of them getting attention and Kakashi gone they got out of the hospital to see Rock Lee getting rushed into the hospital as he laid there blacked out.

"Guy, what happened?" kakashi asked as he was running with the medical ninjas carrying Lee on a stretcher

"Gara won, Lee fought him and the battle was amazing but Lee opened the gates" Guy said as he was worried

"How many?!" Kakashi asked as he was now worried as well

"Only 4 however that is hard on him and he even used the lotus and his left arm and left leg are now shattered and they said that he might never manage to fight again since the injuries were too bad" Guy said now crying of the thought of Lee never fighting again

"I see, don't worry Guy, I am sure that Lee will be fine and that he will still be able to fight. Knowing that knuckle head he will try no matter what and will make it back on his feet" Kakashi said trying to cheer Guy up

"You're right, thank you Kakashi, but now I should get to Lee. How is Naruto and Hinata?" He said as he stopped crying

"They will be fine, they are both in very bad condition and Naruto was said to not have been able to pull through it at all but Hinata managed to get him back and he will be fine as well as Hinata" He said as he told guy to go see Lee now since he is worried

"Right, thank you Kakashi, and the next match should be starting pretty soon after the sand in cleared up off the stage" Guy said as he ran off into the hospital and into Lee's room

Kakashi and Hiashi were now standing there as Hiashi spoke

"When Naruto and Hinata wake up, please do tell me I would like to talk to them" Hiashi said before walking off

"Will do" kakashi said before walking back to the preliminary rounds

Kakashi had gotten there and a fight was just about over when Choji was now in the wall and the ninja sending a sound wave through his body and knocking him out. That was the last match and Everyone surrounded Kakashi as he stepped in

"Calm down everyone, what you saw today was defiantly something interesting and Naruto and Hinata both made it back to the hospital and will be fine however they said that Naruto should not have made it and neither should Hinata but since what Naruto did it healed Hinata and Naruto was in critical condition but when Hinata Kissed Naruto, it was as if they shared something really special that snapped Naruto back into reality" Kakashi said as everyone was now relaxed to know they were okay

"And everyone please, don't say anything to them about the kiss. Hinata did it when she was right on the verge on blacking out and Naruto too so I don't think they will remember it when they wake up. Which we don't need Hinata getting any closer to Naruto since he does have the Nine Tails in him, and I believe that even though Naruto would never hurt her. There is still that possibility, so please no one say it because we do need to try to not have them get together or then they will be with each other a lot more often than they already are" Kakashi said as everyone agreed to not speak of it

"Kakashi, come here" The Hokage said

"Yes sir?" Kakashi responded showing his manners

"It really was something else, even though Naruto didn't turn into the Nine Tails all the way to save her, that was because Naruto controlled him. If Naruto didn't control him the Nine Tails would have harmed her, and he knew that and held it back with all of his might... He really is something else and I just ask of you to make sure that you are careful about him being alone with people you don't trust. Those two really carry something special and I would like to see it develop, but like you said. It might not be good, so don't let him turn into the Nine Tails too much so he can't control it" The hokage said as Kakashi agreed and the separated

The day was now over and the sun falling through the window of the room of which Naruto and Hinata rested their bodies from what happened all so soon. They rested sound asleep and no one bugged them. The day was over for good, they both thought as they woke up for a slip second but then fell back asleep from being so tired

 _"Thank you" They both whispered before falling into a deep sleep that rested them well_

-The end of chapter 10-

I hope you enjoyed it, I know this took quite a bit of time to make since I worked none stop for about 5 hours on it. But I enjoyed making this chapter and more will be uploaded soon, I hope you enjoy and please again take the time to leave a review. It can be bad, good or just simply saying good job so I know the viewers like it as much as I do! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note: Once again Lavlicekian you have wrote a very good review and a lot of people did know about the Nine Tails inside Naruto, just not many talked about it be I do believe that in the anime the Hokage said he didn't want people talking about it. He wanted Naruto to not know about it because he could hurt people. I do believe in the anime it isn't illegal but people just don't speak of it (especially his friends so they don't hurt him at a young age) he then does find out about what it is and how to use it very shortly after where I am in the story, I just decided to bring it in early to mix things up a bit and bot follow the story line completely. I hope that answered your review and I hope everyone has fun ready this chapter, an now onto the chapter

Chapter 11: Special day to remember

The sunlight shined through the window and slowly reaching Naruto's face, when it hit he awoke a few minutes later as the light got brighter. Naruto opened his eyes to look out the window and he saw flowers from someone and a get well card, he sat up and grabbed the card to see who it was from when he read 'From Sakura, I hope you get well soon. It was really brave what you did for Hinata' Naruto set it back down as he looked at the flowers and then remembered what the card said 'Hinata' His head snapped up and was getting ready to run out of the room to see where she was when he got dressed and turned to head out but saw that Hinata was in the same room as him

"Phew I am glad she is okay" Naruto said quietly not wanting to wake up Hinata

Naruto stared for a minute then he snapped out and back into reality with the door opening with Kakashi standing there looked at him surprised he was even standing up right

"Oh hey Naruto" He said as he put his usual red book away

"Hey Kakashi sensei, is Hinata going to be alright?" He asked as he looked at him and then back to Hinata

"Yes, she should be waking up any second now actually and when she does Hiashi wants to talk to you two" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto

"Why? Is he still upset of what I did during the preliminary?" Naruto asked confused

"Well what are you referring too?" He asked

"Me placing my hand in her shirt. Why did something else happen I didn't know about?"

"Um no, nothing happened I was just clearing up to make sure" He said as he knew he shouldn't tell him about the kiss

"Okay well anyways, I guess you can go find him and bring him here and I can talk to him if Hinata isn't awake yet" Naruto said not really wanting to talk to him but knew if he didn't Hiashi would be mad

"Yes, I will catch you later Naruto. Oh yeah one more thing, you should rest up so you don't get hurt" He said before exiting the room closing the door behind him

Naruto began to walk she he heard a faint noise and turned to Hinata who was now opening her eyes, he walked over to see if she was okay as he was worried about her

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Huh? What? N-Naruto, um yeah I am fine. What happened?" Hinata asked as she rubbed her eyes

"The preliminary rounds remember, you were almost dead and I saved you and then you saved me silly" He said with a smile on his face

"Oh yeah I forgot" She said before she let out a small giggle at Naruto calling her silly in a playful way

"But I think something else happened but I just can't remember, hhmmmm maybe it was just a dream." Naruto said as he was now standing right beside her

"Maybe it was N-Naruto" She said as she tried sitting up

"Here let me help you" Naruto said as he put one hand on her back and the other on her stomach

"Th-Thank you"

"You're welcome, and you shouldn't move so soon or you will get hurt"

"What about you? You're standing right now, please Naruto sit down on the bed instead of standing" She said as she blushed a little from inviting him to sit on the same bed as her

"Alright, but anyways Kakashi Sensei sent out for Hiashi because he wanted to talk to us when we got up" Naruto said as Hinata now had a worried look on her face

"W-What for?"

"I don't fully know but Kakashi said he doesn't think it is bad" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who had a little bit of bed head

"Alright" She said a little upset

"Hahaha you look silly Hinata, you have bed head" Naruto said as he laughed and pointed at Hinata

"Well you do too" She said not mad at all

"My hair always looks like this Hinata hahaha" Naruto said as laughed harder this time

"True hehe" She said as she heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Naruto said confused thinking that it couldn't be Hiashi yet

"How arm you feeling Naruto?" Sakura said as she stepped in with Sasuke following behind her

"A little sore and tired still but I am fine enough to walk I think" He said as he smiled at Sakura

"Good, and how about you Hinata? Can you walk yet?" Sakura asked

"I don't know I haven't tried yet" She said as she pulled the covers off to start walking

Naruto then got up off the bed for her to get out easily, she began to walk a little but a little clumsy then began to fall. Naruto then grabbed the end of the bed as he used it to swing him around the bed as he lunged forward and to the side, Naruto was now right beside Hinata as she grabbed her catching her before she hit the ground

"You need to be careful Hinata" Naruto said as he was holding her up

"Yes I will be N-Naruto" She said as she was blushing from Naruto holding her up

"Lay down, Hiashi should be here soon and you need to be rested as much as possible so you can recover faster" Naruto said as he picked her up in his arms and lowered her to the bed laying her down gently. Hiashi then entered the room seeing Naruto holding her, Hiashi became angry but then receded when he knew what Naruto was really doing

 _Wow, he can walk alright but he even managed to pick her up walk with her a little and set her down showing no weakness at all, Naruto really will do anything in his power to keep her safe_. Sakura thought to herself

"Hinata, Naruto. I wish to speak with you two alone" Hiashi said as he looked at them both

Naruto snapped up as he was pulling his hands out from underneath Hinata from when he was setting her down. Naruto though Hiashi was going to be upset when he saw that

"Don't worry boy, I am not upset you were just touching her and this is not about what you did either. I came here to tell you something important to you two" He said as everyone else exited the room even Kakashi

"Okay what is it?" Naruto asked as he was worried

"You have my thanks for saving my daughter not only once but twice and I give you my word that I will not forbid you two from seeing each other since what happened with your hand yesterday... Now that said, if I find out you do anything bad together and you're dating behind my back I will forbid you two from seeing each other after 3 warnings, after all you saved her life twice" Hiashi said before exiting the room now leaving just Naruto and Hinata

Naruto turned his head after being shocked from what he just heard, he was expecting Hiashi to hit him or say that they can never see each other again since what he did. Naruto turned his head to Hinata who was now blushing really deep.

"Hinata, sorry about what I did yesterday... it's just that I had to in order to-" Naruto said as he was cut off from Hinata

"It is okay N-Naruto, I don't care I am just thankful for you saving me" She said as she looked at him

"Well same goes for you, but how did I get back? All I remember was waking up for a second and seeing up and then passing out again" naruto said as he looked confused

"I'm not sure exactly either since I passed out right after as well" She said as she was confused herself as well

"Well anyways, I am hungry. Would you like to get out of here and get something to eat? I will pay" He said as he smiled at her

"I-I would like to but I, well I can't walk remember..." She said as she was upset that Naruto would go without her

"Well then you're coming, get dressed I will look away for you" He said as he smiled at her

"But I can't walk N-Naruto" She said as she was confused and blushing form changing her clothes in the same room

"I will carry you, now go ahead and change" He said as he turned away and closed his eyes

"Are you sure Naruto" She said as Naruto agreed it was okay

"Okay, I am changing now" She said as she pulled the covers off and slipped her clothes on and got ready

"Okay I am done"

"Okay, then let's go" Naruto said as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms

They left the hospital and Naruto was still holding Hinata as he was walking down the road and asked

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as he looked down at her as she was blushing the whole time

"Ramen since you like it" She said as she smiled at him

"Okay, but it is up to you" He said as he smiled back

"I am sure"

"Okay, then were on our way" He said before he picked up the speed

"N-Naruto am I heavy?" Hinata asked as she was worried that Naruto couldn't do it for much longer

"Not too much, since I am weak you're a little heavy but here. I got a idea, lean against the wall for a second" Naruto said as he walked over to a wall

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He said as another Naruto appeared

"There, now this will make it easier" He said as both Naruto's picked her up and walked side by side one holding her legs and the other holding her upper body

"Th-Thank you Naruto, it means a lot" She said as she laid her head into his chest

"You're welcome" He said as he reached the Ramen shop

"Okay here you go Hinata" He said as he set her down into the chair and the Man standing there was surprised at what he saw

"You know, it isn't every day that you see 2 Naruto's holding His girlfriend as they are both patched up" The man said teasing him knowing hinata wasn't his girlfriend

"She isn't my Girlfriend!" He said back knowing he was just teasing

"Take it easy, I know hahaha so what would it be this time?" He asked as he got ready

"My usual, what do you want Hinata?" He said as he looked over at Hinata

"I will have Miso ramen" She said as she was blushing from what the man said

"Alright I will make it right away" He said as he began to walk and get the stuff

The girl, his daughter came out and spoke to them

"So why are you two all patched up? What Happened?" She asked as she was a little worried

"Well we were doing the exams and Hinata got defeated by her cousin and he almost killed her" He said as he was now sad at the thought

"And she would have been dead too" Naruto said as he looked at her and didn't want to lose her

"Then what happened?" She asked

"Naruto saved me by pushing so much chakra into my body that it healed my heart just enough to keep me alive and he drained himself to the very verge of death... Naruto risked his life two times to save me already, and both times I saved him from death as well when he laid there almost dead from doing the same thing both times" Hinata said as she was now sad at the thought of losing him but was still happy to be with him

"I see, and how did you save him both times?" She asked

"Well first time was from me crying on his face, everyone is saying that there is something special between us that brought Naruto back to life because he didn't want the fun we had to end... And the second time I am not fully sure since when he came back I was already almost passed out so I don't remember what happened" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto

"I see, and I know that there is definitely something between you two " She said as she winked to Hinata who was blushing and Naruto was looking away. She then walked out and into the back after saw lip the words to her saying 'don't tell' and she lipped back 'I wont'

Hinata and Naruto sat there for a few minutes as the talked and the ramen soon came and they began eating. The time they ate was filled with nothing but joy, talking, laughing and smiles. They began to walk out after Naruto placed the money on the counter for the ramen when the man refused

"No I can't, my daughter told me what happened and anyone in their right mind would have to refuse and respect you two for that" The man said as he smiled at Naruto

"Thanks" Naruto said as he smiled back and left with Hinata now begging to walk out

"Are you sure you can walk Hinata?" Naruto asked as he was ready to catch her

"I will try N-Naruto" She said as she began to wobble and Naruto placed his hands on her back and stomach

"I will just carry you, I can't let you walk Hinata" He said as he made a clone and both picked her up

He was now walking and reached the hospital as he checked back in and wen to the room with Hinata still in his arms. He then set her down onto the bed and smiled at her

"Thank you again N-Naruto" She said as she was blushing and smiled at him

"And for doing that I guess I will just have to, um well give you something in return" She said as she pulled him close and hugged him tight

Naruto then smiled and hugged her back knowing it made both of them happy now at this point. They hugged for about 10 seconds and released as Hinata wanted to pull him back she knew she couldn't so she let him go. Naruto was not sitting on his bed and they talked for a minute as Naruto yawned causing Hinata to as well

"I guess we should get a small nap in since we are still so tired and exhausted" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who was already half asleep

"Okay, thank you again N-Naruto" She said as she smiled and laid her head on the pillow

"Thank you Hinata" He said as he smiled back and laid his head on the pillow as well

They drifted off to sleep knowing that they would be fine and they didn't have to worry about each other. The both woke up at about 6 in the after noon and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey Hinata, can you walk now?" Naruto asked as he got out of bed and walked over to her to make sure she would be fine

"I will try" She said as she stepped out and down onto the ground and began to walk

She was now walking fine for the most part and she smiled at Naruto

"Good, do you want to go out somewhere? I was thinking about going somewhere" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata and helped her back onto the bed

"I can try" She said as she got her shoes on

"Okay, let me know if it gets hard to walk. I don't want you walking when you can't do it" Naruto said as he walked along side with her

"I will" She said as she smiled and was taken by surprise

Naruto had place his arm on the inside of her and grabbed her hand helping her walk a little easier and showing if she fell he would catch her. They got out of the hospital and they began to walk they were about half way and it was already 6:30 they walking a little more before Naruto noticed Hinata was struggling

"Here" Naruto said as he picked her up into his arms

"I'm fine N-Naruto" She said as she blushed

"Hinata, I don't mind carrying you, I don't want you hurt so it is the least I can do" He said as he smiled showing he mean't it

"Okay, but if I get heavy please put me down" Hinata said as she was still blushing but happy to hear she mean't so much to him

"Never in a million years" He said as he smiled at her

Naruto finished carrying her as he set her down on the grass. They were now on the grass near the small lake that they have been at many times before. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled as he sat down beside her, they laid there one near the other as Hinata slowly touched his hand with hers as if she was asked if she could hold his hand, Naruto responded as he slipped his hand around hers, he then pulled away and Hinata was a little upset but then that changed when Naruto lifted her head and had his arm around her body with her head on his chest. The sun was going down and was shinning through Hinata's hair showing off her features as she spoke

"N-Naruto I um, I have a question" She said as she began to blush

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked

"How much do you like me?" She asked as she knew she asked many times before

"Like a once in a life time best friend" He said as he gripped her a little tighter

"Nothing more and nothing less?" She asked as she was a little upset

"Yeah why?" He asked as he felt her move

"Nothing, I um should be going home now" She said as she stood up and began to walk back still weak and was struggling to walk but stopped as sakura walked up to both of them

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if um well... You see, I thought it was amazing what you did twice for Hinata and I now see how amazing you can be and I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner at sometime" Sakura said as she was blushing

"Umm sure I guess so Sakura" Naruto said as Hinata began to walk away

"Okay thanks Naruto, I will see you later" Sakura said as she walked the opposite direction

"Hinata?" Naruto said quietly as he watched her run away

Naruto knew that something was wrong and he began to run as well as he saw her fall and he dashed ahead full speed and just barely caught her

"Hey Hinata. What is wrong?" He asked as he then gasped as he looked at her and she had tears falling from her soft lavender eyes

"Hinata" He said as he was taken by surprise and was now just inches away from her face

"Nothing Naruto, I got to get going" She said as he got up and ran

She fell again but this time Naruto couldn't catch her, he rushed over to her to check on her

Naruto suddenly realized something and was now again staring into Hinata's closed eyes with tears following

"Hinata I remember... how you saved me" He said as he helped her back up

"What does that have to do with this Naruto?!" She asked upset more than ever

With the moonlight showing them standing there with a light blue aura surrounding them with the slight breeze of wind blowing their hair with it. Naruto then looked at her again and was shock as she began to speak but what cut off

"I need to be going now Naru-" She said as she snapped her eyes open and gasped

The moonlight on their side showing the outline of their bodies and the glow off Hinata's soft lavender eyes from the moonlight as Naruto was now holding her close with his eyes closed and kissing her taking her breath away. Hinata just stared for a few seconds til' she realized that all her dreams were coming true as she felt Naruto's hand on her lower back and the other lightly pressing against her head as he kissed her more passionate. Hinata then kissed him back moving her arms around him as well pulling in deeper as they stood there holding the kiss so passionate and their arms not resting at all as they held each other as if their lifes depended on it. They wouldn't let go til' after 2 minutes straight of a deep and passionate kiss, and their first kiss that was mean't with such meaning between both of them. Naruto then pulled away and spoke

"This is what it had to do with it Hinata... Your kiss brought me back and I just now ask you to please forgive me for being so stupid and not ever noticing the reason between you always fainting, blushing, smiling, hugging, holding my hand and even wanting to snuggle with me... Hinata, I love you" He said as he gripped her tight not wanting to let go

"I-I no... no" She said as she was taken by surprise

Naruto then snapped his eyes open as he was thinking about now losing her

"This is too amazing... Naruto... I-I love you too" She said as she kissed him deeply not wanting to stop

The kiss stopped as they stood there smiling at each other and holding hands

"I just don't think my father will agree with it" Hinata said as she began to cry

"I don't care, he can do what he wants but I won't stop loving you Hinata. I am so stupid to just now notice it, but I love you and I won't let you go" He said as he dried her tears away

"Thank you Naruto, this had been my dream all along" She said as she hugged him

"Now, we should be getting back to the hospital" Naruto said as he picked her up

"No, can we sleep here tonight?" She asked as she blushed but didn't want to leave the place

Her first intentional kiss that showed great feelings between both of them was where they met so much and held such great memories at the lake

"Yes we can" Naruto said as he began walking and got to the grass and set her down

Naruto then laid his jacket on the ground and pulled Hinata close to him as he held her in his arms and he head resting on his chest

Naruto and Hinata began to drift off to sleep with Naruto holding her tight not letting her go as if he was protecting her even when there was no harm even near them

"I love you Hinata" Naruto said before he kissed her head

"I love you too" Hinata said as she looked up to him and kissed his lips and he responded with a kiss back on her lips and they drifted off to sleep

They slept there resting fully in their loving arms.

They suddenly woke up to a loud sound which was Sakura as she dropped something on the floor. Hinata opened her eyes and looked, she was in the hospital on her bed and looked over to see Naruto in his, Sakura exited the room after she picked it up and didn't see Hinata awake

 _Was it... just a dream? She thought to herself as a tear ran down her face._

-The end of chapter 11-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will upload again when I have the chance. Please leave a review it helps a lot Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note, I am glad everyone is enjoying it and please do leave a review it helps a lot, enjoy the chapter

Chapter 12: Was it a dream and if so, will it happen?

Hinata and Naruto awoke as they stretched as much as possible without hurting themselves, they looked at each other and Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled back but was confused rather it was a dream or not. The sunlight was strong coming through the window since it was 9:00 in the morning, Naruto sat up and looked out the window as he was hoping to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. They then heard a knock and said to come in and Sakura and Kakashi were standing there

"Hey Hinata. Are you feeling better today?" Sakura asked

"Yes I am feeling a little better" Hinata said as she pulled the covers off

"Good, I cam just to check in on you two and make sure that you are okay" Sakura said before she wished them goodbye and they get better soon as she left the room with Kakashi still there

"Hey Kakashi, what is it?" Naruto asked as he was looking at him

"I will be training Sasuke one on one so I am sorry but you will need to find something else to train with. However you can feel free to train with someone I already have picked out for you and I think you two will do just fine" He said as he began to exit before Naruto could argue back

"Alright, when I get better I suppose I will come find you to find who it is" Naruto said as he got out of bed

"Okay, you two have fun... but not too much fun" Kakashi said as he winked at Naruto teasing him as he let out a devilish but teasing smile under his mask

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he threw his shoe at him

Kakashi left the room after tossing the show back to him leaving just Naruto and Hinata in the room. Hinata looked at him as he was now standing and put his shoes on

"Hey Hinata I am going to go out for a while. Would you like to come or will it be too hard for you?" Naruto asked as he was worried about her condition

"I should be able to walk" She said as she stammered out of bed and got her shoes on as well

"How about I help you walk Hinata" He said as he grabbed her hand and putting his arm around her back

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto" She said as she was blushing

"You're welcome, where would you like to go?" Naruto asked as the door opened back up

"I forgot, Hiashi wanted to talk to both of you when you got up. And if I were you Naruto I wouldn't be doing of that stuff when he is around" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto holding Hinata's hand and his arm around her back

"Okay then you can go tell him we are ready I guess. But what does he want?"

"He just wanted to talk to you two, not sure what about but I will go get him" Kakashi said as he exited the room

"Okay well we should wait her then Hinata, sit down. You need all the rest you can get" Naruto said as he gently helped her back onto the bed

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto, you have helped me so much and you mean so much to me" She said as she looked down trying to hide her blush

"Hey don't be silly, that is what friends are for Hinata, besides. I like being around you, even though you're weird, you're also fun to be around and were best friends now" Naruto said as he smiled at her

"Right... That means it was a dream, a painful dream" Hinata said as she stated crying

Naruto looked at her in shock not knowing what happened

"Hey Hinata, what is wrong? It was just a dream, it can't hurt you then" Naruto said trying to cheer her up

"Well this dream is different... I wished it was real but it isn't so now, well now it hurts knowing it isn't" She said as she continued to cry

"Well I am sorry I can't make it come true but I can at least do this" Naruto said as he gave her a hug and laid her head on his shoulder

"You have no idea" She said

"I know, and I am sorry." He said as the door opened

Hiashi walked in seeing them together with her head on his shoulder and her crying

"Naruto! What did you do?" Hiashi yelled as he looked at both of them

"Nothing father, I just had a bad dream" Hinata said as she tried to dry her tears as Kakashi walked in as well

Naruto then dried them for her knowing that it was still hard for her to move from all the chakra points that got hit and he heart still damaged

"Huh?" Hiashi said as he saw it

"What do you think you're do- Never mind, thank you Naruto" Hiashi said as he cooled down

"Well I better get going, I brought Hiashi here so you can talk and Hiashi. Please don't kill them" Kakashi said teasing as he smiled and exited the room

"Naruto and Hinata, I came here to talk to you both and say thank you Naruto for saving her life twice and I won't even forbid you two from seeing each other again as long as you don't do anything really bad" Hiashi said as he looked at them as they sat there close to each other

"You're welcome, and thank you for having such a wonderful daughter and letting me be friends with her" Naruto said as he finally felt excepted by Hiashi

"Yes, well anyways tat it all I wanted to say and I will now be leaving and you two don't do anything thinking you're sneaky because I will find out" Hiashi said as he left the room

"Wow, that was a huge surprise" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata and smiled as she giggled and smiled back

"Okay, how about now we go out somewhere and I will help you walk" Naruto said as he got off the bed

"Yes, where are we going N-Naruto?"

"I'm thinking breakfast" Naruto said as he looked at her and helped her out of the bed and placed his hand in hers and his arm around her back holding her up a little

"Okay, where at?" Hinata asked wondering where they were going to be going

"Well let's have some nice breakfast, I was thinking going to a cafe" Naruto said

Hinata was taken by surprise and she spoke

"Does this mean it's a- a date?" She asked as she blushed

"Only if you want it to be" Naruto said as she smiled not knowing what he was really saying

Naruto and Hinata began to leave and were out of the hospital when Hinata started to fall a little, Naruto caught her and picked her up and brought her to a wall

"Her Hinata, lean against the wall for a second" Naruto said

Naruto then began focusing and Hinata was confused but then soon got cleared up when she saw a small blue ball appear in above his hand, Naruto then stood there making it bigger for a minute and spoke to Hinata

"Come here, I learned this the last time I was saving you" Naruto said as he put out his hand to bring her closer as he stepped forward

"Okay, what are you doing though?" Hinata asked as she thought she knew and blushed

"Um, over here for a second" He said as he helped Hinata into a small and semi darker space between two houses

"Now lift your shirt up a little, I promise I won't touch you" Naruto said as he gave her a promising smile

"Um, uh o-okay" She said as she blushed deeply and lifted it a little

Naruto then slipped his hand up to her left breast and past it not touching it, Hinata was blushing like crazy from it but knew he mean't good. Naruto then laid his hand on he chest with the very bottom of his palm touching her a little

"Sorry Hinata, didn't mean to touch you" Naruto said as he focused harder

"It's okay" She said as she was blushing but glad it was him and not anyone else

Naruto then got done as it faded into her chest causing her to be stronger from the chakra boost

"That should heal a little and help you" He said as he offered her a hand and pulling his other out of her shirt

"Thank you" She said as she smiled at him

"Now lets get going" He said as he held her close to make sure she doesn't fall

"Yes"

They walked down laughing as they walked and smiled at each other and they entered the shop and Naruto helped her into her seat which was a soft cushioned bench that went half way around the table. Naruto then sat down on the other side and a waitress walked over and asked them with a smile

"What can I get for you two today?"

"I will have pancakes with bacon" Naruto said as his mouth watered at the thought of it

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at her

"I will have french toast with cinnamon rolls"

"Okay, that will be out when it is done. I hope you enjoy the food" She said as she walked off as she finished writing it down

Naruto and Hinata were sitting there waiting as they talked and looked around

"So Naruto, what do you think about the training Kakashi said he would get?" Hinata asked as she was confused on who it would be

"I guess it might be fun, but I am not fully sure. I prefer training with Him or Sasuke" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata

"What about me?" She asked

"I don't like training with you" He said as he looked at her

"Oh" She said as she was a little upset

"But that is only because I don' like hurting you, I like being around you and I wouldn't mind training with you if I didn't have to fight with you" Naruto said as he smiled at her causing her to smile back

"Hehe you're so sweet" She said as she slid along the round bench towards him and blushing

Naruto then slid beside her and were now just inches away and Hinata was now blushing really deep

"Hinata. Are you okay? You're getting pretty red" Naruto said as he felt her head

"No I am fine, it's just i'm a little hot" She said as she unzipped her jacket but kept it on

"Oh, then how about after this we go to the lake and we sit in the water" Naruto said as he smiled at her

"But I don't have anything to change into" She said wanting to go too

"We can stop by your house for you to get something and I will go into my house and get my shorts" Naruto said as he saw the food coming

"Alright" She said as she saw the food coming as well

Naruto and Hinata then began to eat when naruto turned to Hinata and had made a pancake mask. Hinata saw it and causing her to giggle at the sight of it and grabbed his butter and put some on his nose sticking out of the mask

"Hey that's now fair" He said as he grabbed her spoon and got some frosting off the cinnamon roll and put a little on her face

"Hehe now were even"

"Yeah I guess, but I will still get you" He said as he smiled at her and she put her head on his shoulder now feeling very comfortable doing it

"Then I will get you back" She said as she took her last bit of the food and Naruto finished as well

Naruto then grabbed the money and placed it on the table as he helped Hinata out of the shop. They then began walking when Hinata started to feel a little off again

"Hey how about we stop over here for a bit in the shade. You shouldn't push yourself" Naruto said as he picked her up in his arms and brought her over to a tree with shade

Naruto and Hinata sat down in the shade and were almost to Naruto's house then they would go to Hinata's to get something to change into for swimming

"So Hinata when do you think you will be out of the hospital?" Naruto asked as he looked at her

"I should be getting out tomorrow"

"Is there anything I can do to get you our faster?"

"Not that I know of, I am just a little sore still and I am still drained of energy from my heart" Hinata said as she was looking at the grass blowing along the wind

"Oh"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it N-Naruto" She said as she looked at him

"Can I ask you something Hinata?" Naruto asked

"You just did hehe. Yes you can ask me anything you want to ask" She said blushing hoping he would ask her our

"Why do you always seem so weird around me but not around others?" Naruto asked at he was confused

"Um well I guess because we are um, well we are once in a life time best friends" She lied hoping he will take that as the answer

"Okay hahaha well I guess that makes since" Naurto said

"That reminds me, how many days have we been in the hospital?"

"Only 1 day why?" Naruto asked

"No reason, I was just just wondering. I lost track"

"You're silly at times Hinata" Naruto said as he turned to her and saw her a little upset

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Hinata, don't get upset"

"No it isn't that, the something else" She said as she dried her tears and stood up

"We should get going N-Naruto"

"Yeah, but this time I will carry you there some" Naruto said as he picked her up in his arms

"Th-Thank you... N-Naruto" She said blushing knowing it wasn't a dream this time around

 _So the day about Naruto saying he loved me, was only a dream? I guess so, I just wished it was real..._

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked down at her and she was really red

"Yes I am just hot" She said

"I am kinda hot too"

"Yeah you are" She said in a joking way as if he was cute type of hot

"What how can you tell, am I sweating that much?"

"No I was just joking"

"You're weird Hinata, but oh well I still like you" Naruto said as he smiled at her

"I like you too and thank you N-Naruto, you don't know how much it means to me when you say that" She said as she blushed more than she was already blushing

"Well we are here now, would you like to come in?" Naruto asked as he set her against the wall of the outside of his house

"Um no I will wait out here" She said knowing her father wouldn't like it if she went in

"Okay, this will only take a second" He said as he opened the door and ran and got his shorts

"I am back Hinata" He said as he walked out wearing his shorts and a shirt with shoes

"I see that hehe"

"Well come here" He said as he picked her up again

"N-Naruto um"

"Yeah?"

"Well it is just that uh well your hand is kinda touching my uh well" She said as she was blushing a deep crimson red

"Touching what Hina- WAHHHH! Sorry Hinata" He said as he moved his hand off her butt

"Oh Naruto" She said very quietly before passing out from it

Naruto thought she just fell asleep so he figured her would let her sleep as he carried her to her house in silence til' Sakura came running up to him thinking Hinata was hurt again

"What is wrong with Hinata?!" Sakura yelled

"Shhh, she is sleeping" Naruto said as he looked down at he calm and rather pale and cute face as she slowly breather in and out causing his heart to slip a little towards how cute she looked

"Oh I see, where are you two going then?" Sakura asked as she whispered

"To Hinata's house, she is going to be getting swimming stuff and were going to go swimming" Naruto said as he was speaking quite as well

"I see well I was just checking in on you two, I was on my way to the hospital but then I saw you two out here" Sakura said as she waved goodbye

Naruto then waved her back goodbye and continued to walk with Hinata still in his arms when he reached her house

"Hey Hinata, wake up" Naruto said as he slightly moved her upper body

"Huh what? What happened?" She asked as she was confused

"You feel asleep so I carried you here without waking you up" Naruto said before helping her stand

"Okay I will be right back out with it on" She said as she opened the door and called for her father and sister which were not there

"Hinata do you need help walking?" Naruto asked as he was worried

"No I will be fine but thank you N-Naruto" She said knowing her father would be mad

"Okay, I will be waiting"

Naruto stod there and waited fro a few minutes til' he heard her come to the door and open it up with a blush on her face

"Um Naruto, come here for a second"

"Yeah what is it?" He asked as he walked in the house and Hinata closed the door behind him

"C-Can you um h-help me with this?" She asked as she turned around and lifted her shirt showing the untied bikini top

"Yeah sure"

"I just can't reach it since I am still sore" She said as she was nervous about it

"Tell me if it is too tight"

"Right there is fine" She said as Naruto began to tie it

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto" She said still blushing

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as she lowered her shirt back down

"Yes" She said as she stepped outside after him

"I'll carry you again" Naruto said as yet again he picked her up

Naruto was walking for a while with Hinata in his arms blushing the whole time and smiling at the same time. They then reached the lake where they always were at and Naruto then took his shirt off and Hinata blushed

"Hinata you have to take your clothes off to go in the water silly" He said teasing her for not wanting to take off her top and botton

"Don't worry no one ever really comes over here anyways Hinata, not like anyone will see you but me" Naruto said

"You're right" She said as she took it off and got in the water

Naruto then splashed Hinata causing her head to get wet and she splashed back while saying something

"That's no fair, I didn't know we were doing that" She said teasing and smiling

Naruto and Hinata spent a few minutes doing that when suddenly they heard a voice from behind them

"I see so you are here like Sakura said" Hiashi said as he looked at them

"Oh hello father, I was just um well were just swimming" She said as she thought he would be mad

"I see that, you two have fun when I leave but before I do I just wanted to see how you were doing Hinata" Hiashi said as he looked at her

"I am doing well, I can't walk too much though"

"Then how did you get to the house and back to here?" Hiashi asked confused

"Well Naruto um, well he carried me" She said hoping he wouldn't be mad

"And nothing happened when I wasn't around?" Hiashi asked with a evil look in his eye

"No father, nothing happened"

"Okay, I will leave in a few minutes. I just want to enjoy the water since I am out here" He said as he took his shoes off and sat on the grass putting his feet into the water

"Huh?" Naruto said as he dove down to the bottom towards the deeper part that was about 25 feet deep

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as she turned and didn't see him anymore

Naruto then came back up and smiled as he grabbed her hand and told her to hold her breath. Naruto then pulled her under and Hiashi was upset at that since he knew that she was hurt. Naruto then made shadow clones making each one push him down further and further to get to the bottom faster. After a few seconds he noticed Hinata starting to lose her breath since she couldn't hold it too long because Neji hit her lungs as well. Naruto then made a lot more shadow clones forcing them back up within seconds.

"Naruto! Why did you do that?" Hiashi yelled as he started to walk on the water

"I saw something at the bottom that was shiny" He said as he cleaned it off revealing a gold necklace that has a pale lavender colored stone attached to it

"Wow that is pretty" Hinata said as she stared at it

"Here Hinata" He said as he placed it in her hand

"What n-no N-Naruto, I can't take this. This has to be worth so much money" She said as she was blushing but refused to take it

"She is right, that thing is probably worth at least 1,000$" Hiashi said knowing he would keep it then (Sorry not sure how much that is in their money currency but lets say it is equal to 1,000 our time)

"Wow, you hear that Hinata. You're rich now!" Naruto said as he smiled and laughed

"Huh what is this? Doesn't he realize how much that is?!" Hiashi said out loud

"Yes I know how much it is, but it matched Hinata's eyes so perfectly that she just has to have it, besides I like Hinata so I give it to her" Naruto said as he looked at Hiashi who was still standing on the water towering above them

"I see, and are you sure?" Hiashi asked

"Yes I am sure" Naruto said as Hinata whispered in his ear

"Hey lets go under water for a second" She said as she tugged his arm so Hiashi wouldn't see or hear

"Okay" He said back quietly as he dove under water

When they were deep enough that Hiashi couldn't see them Hinata grabbed his arm again and pulled him close and hugged him for the gift. They couldn't hold their breath any longer and began to float back up as they got to the top still hugging and Hiashi was staring in shock. They didn't know they were at the surface til' it was too late, Hinata wanted to give him a hug under water so Hiashi wouldn't see. Hiashi stared at them as they were now kinda afraid what would happen

"Um sorry father" Hinata said as she was worried

"It's fine, I understand after getting such a gift like that it is only natural for giving a hug, just as long as you don't do anything else. Speaking of which, have you ever done anything besides hugging?" Hiashi asked knowing Hinata didn't know about the kiss and Hiashi wouldn't say anything about it

"Well um I'm sorry father, yes we have" She said as she knew he would be upset

"And that would be?" Thinking that she might have remembered the kiss after all

"We um, well we have slept together but that is it" She said not knowing what the term 'slept together still meant' she thought it mean't just sleeping near each other and not sex

"You what?!" Hiashi asked as he was furious

"Well I don't see the problem behind it father and everyone else made a big deal out of it when me and Naruto don't think there is anything wrong" Hinata said now really worried

Hiashi then ran over to Naruto and pulled him out of the water and went to punch him

"Wait! What is so bad about it?" Hinata asked curious

"Hinata I shouldn't have to explain to you and I should have to worry about you sleeping with people either. You're smarter than that!" He yelled

"But I don't get what is so bad. We only slept together, nothing bad there" She said as she began to cry

"You can get pregnant!"

"Wait what?! No father we didn't do that!" Hinata said as she blushed really deep

"That is what slept together means"

"We didn't know that sir, we only 'slept together' as in we went to sleep near each other" Naruto said as Hiashi let him go

"I understand, but what were you two doing that for?" He asked now calmed down but still a little upset for them being together like that for so long

"Well it was during the exams, the Forest of Death and we were on top on the cave the other were staying in and we ending up drifting off to sleep" Hinata explained now calming down herself

"And how did you sleep?"

"Naruto laid his jacket on the cave and we both laid on top of it and Naruto had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest but we didn't do anything more. I promise" She said wanting to still be able to see Naruto

"I see, and you two did nothing more... Naruto, why did you have your arm around her?

"She was cold and I was warm and I wanted to protect her from any danger that would come" Naruto said knowing he said the right thing

"I understand, just next time don't do that" He said as he walked off from the lake and into the village disappearing

"Phew that was close" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata and smiled

"Yeah hehe" She said before swimming over to him

Naruto grabbed her hand and expected him to swim with her to shore but instead he pulled her close and gave her a hug

"What was that for N-Naruto?" She asked blushing while still holding the hug

"I felt like the hug under the water wasn't complete since we didn't get to finish it when we wanted to" Naruto said as he was still holding her

"True hehe"

"Now it's starting to get a little later into the day, would you like to dry off and get some ice cream?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sun seeing that it was about 4:00 in the afternoon already

"Yeah I would like that" She said as she swam to the shore beside Naruto

They got out and Naruto turned and looked at Hinata staring at her causing her to blush

"What is it Naruto?" She asked blushing really bad from him seeing her half naked in a way

"I just really think that it matches your eyes and I just wanted to see it again" He said as he snapped out of it

"Oh well thank you Naruto, I really like it and for you to give me something like this and not keep it... That means that, well that means that you really care about me" Hinata said as she looked away and smiled

"Well yeah, you're my best friend Hinata" Naruto said as he smiled at her

Naruto and Hinata dried off a little but Hinata was still wet and didn't want to go back to the town part of the village in just her bikini

"Here Hinata, wear this" he said as he gave her his shirt

"But what about you N-Naruto?" She asked as she thought it was very nice of him to do that

"I will be fine haha" He said as he smiled and she slid the shirt on and put her pants on as well causing them to get a little wet

Naruto and Hinata then moved on back to the village with Naruto carrying Hinata since she was still a little weak and recovering. They got the the ice cream shop and Naruto looked down at Hinata who was now asleep again

"She must really be tired... I know I will get the ice cream and after that we can go somewhere else instead of the hospital" Naruto said as he entered the ice cream shop while waking Hinata up and setting her down put still holding onto her helping her walk

Thy got their ice cream and were sitting there when Naruto noticed Hinata was dosing off a little, they then finished their ice cream and left with Naruto picking her up hoping she would fall back asleep since she looked so harmless and cute when she was sleeping and he wanted to surprise her since he knew exactly where he could go to surprise her while she sleeps. Naruto then began to walk and noticed Hinata finally asleep and Naruto then changed course just a little and got to where he wanted as he gently set her on the ground not waking her up

"Hey Hinata, wake up." Naruto said after a few minutes of standing there

"Huh, oh sorry I keep falling asleep I guess I am just a little tired sti- Huh? this isn't the hospital" She said as she looked around and was in a field with many flowers all around and Naruto laid her down in a small patch of soft lavender colored flowers

"How do you like it?" Naruto asked Hinata as she was stunned

"It-it is amazing N-Naruto!" Hinata said as she jumped up and hugged him

Hinata hugged him causing him to fall with her on top of him and they just laid there hugging when Hinata rolled off blushing but not wanting to leave him. The sunset was appearing as the sun shined a bright orange and red light onto the flowers causing them to make such a romantic looking area. The sunlight shining upon their bodies as they turned to each other and stared in amazement and just slid closer to each other with Hinata now laying her head on his chest and his arm around her body but this time it was different. Naruto put his other hand gently upon her head and holding her tight then letting go a little. Hinata laid there hoping that it wasn't a dream when they began to drift off to sleep from being so drained. Naruto and Hinata laid there upon the soft lavender flowers and the now orange and red flowers that were white and the sunset encasing them with slight warmth and they laid there in peace one embracing the other... Hinata knew her dreams were slowly coming true, Naruto's heart slipped as if she took it little by little every time he thought of them there together again alone in the comfort and caring and loving hands of each other... Naruto started to know that real love felt like, but what he didn't know was that Hinata loved him back and that it gets way better than what he was feeling now

-End of chapter 12-

Note, I hope you enjoy and sorry that it took me a while to upload, I won't be able to work too much on it in the morning (I am writing this note at 1:12 in the morning about to go to sleep) I have been working on this chapter little by little not having too much time since I have to try t find time to finish the series of Naruto as well (I haven't watched all of the episodes, I am only on episode 70 or so in Shippuden) And like I said I won't be able to do too much tomorrow most likely since I have some big personal stuff that will be going on. Again sorry it took so long and please leave a review, I know I could use seeing a few good reviews after what I will be doing. Thanks! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note: I am sorry it took so long for me to post compared to what I usually take for posting, this chapter will be shorter but the next will be extra long. I will try my best to post as soon as possible.

Chapter 13: The old perv meets Naruto and Hinata

The sunlight came a little later than usual from where Naruto was laying between two rather big hills and upon the flowers with Hinata laying in his arms. Naruto's eyes opened and was in shock what was happening, with Naruto now awake he looked down to see Hinata laying sound asleep. Hinata was breathing rather silently and with her cute and harmless smile grew and shrunk as she let in and out another breath. Hinata slowly opened her eyes when the sunlight pierced her eyelids, since her eyes were rather sensitive and she was staring right into the sun when she woke they hurt a little and she closed them quickly letting out a small noise.

"Here" Naruto said as he placed his hand above her face to block the sun so she can open them

"Huh what? Who is that?" She said not knowing she was still laying on Naruto

"It's me silly, don't tell me you forgot your best friend already" Naruto said as he laughed and looked into her eyes

"Oh hehe no I haven't. I will never forget you Naruto" Hinata said as she smiled at him

"Good I thought I would have to remind you who I was" He said joking with her

"And how would you do that?" She asked joking with him too

"By this Hinata" Naruto said as he grabbed her tight and drew her head closer to his and kissed her cheek

"You remember that day during the Forest of Death? When I kissed you on the cheek" Naruto said as Hinata was blushing

"Y-Yeah I remember"

"What's wrong Hinata? Did you not want me to do that?" Naruto said as he saw her eyes watering slightly

"N-No that, well it's just that... Well um I just had a bad dream but I feel better now" Hinata said lying knowing she couldn't tell Naruto how she felt

"Well I won't let anything happen to you Hinata" He said as he smiled at her

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said as she blushed and buried her face in his chest

"I think we should be going now, and how are you feeling Hinata?"

"Better now, I can walk just fine now but I will still be a little tired. What about you?"

"I am fine, I can go back to training today actually" Naruto said as he smiled

"Oh" Hinata said kinda sad

"What Hinata?"

"Well that just means I can't see you anymore"

"That isn't true, how would you like to come train with me just no fighting each other"

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way"

"You won't get in the way, besides it would be nice to be able to train beside you" Naruto said as he helped her sit up

"Okay" Hinata said as she stood up

"Well then lets get heading to the village" Naruto said as she stood up and they began to walk

Naruto and Hinata walked for some time and were now in the village when Kakashi then approached them both

"Hello you two, Naruto I got the trainer for you" Kakashi said as he explained to meet him somewhere

Message to story readers! I skipped Naruto meeting him since that would be rather boring and instead I will take off from where he meets 'Pervy Sage' and just a warning I will be soon skipping ahead a big amount in the next chapter so it will take place a decent amount of time later. Now back to the chapter

Naruto and Hinata were walking when Naruto heard a familiar voice and he turned

"Hey it's you!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Jiraiya

"Oh hey" He said knowing Naruto would be mad

"You I want you to teach me" Naruto said as he pointed at Pervy Sage

"No way kid, I have my plate full with all my research"

"Well I don't care. I want you to train me" Naruto said not giving in

"Well, I see then how about a deal... You get me a lady and I will train you" He said seeing Hinata standing behind Naruto shyly

"Or may you introduce me to this girl? She does look kinda cute" He said looking at Hinata

*THUD* "Owwww. What the hell was that for?" Pervy Sage asked

"Don't even think of it pal" He said smacking him upside the head again

"Fine fine fine, I won't do anything. Besides, I was only joking with you" He said rubbing his head

"So a lady huh? Then how about this. Hinata close your eyes" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers

Naruto then transformed into a blonde girl that was naked with smoke covering her breast and her most of her bottom half.

"That is awesome! You got yourself a deal" Pervy Sage said as his nose was bleeding

"You're hopeless, but whatever now you will train me" Naruto said as he told Hinata to open her eyes

"N-Naruto what did you just do?" Hinata asked confused

"Oh nothing Hinata" He said knowing she would be upset

"Okay"

"Fine lets begin, later today meet up with me at 6:00 this afternoon at the main gate and we can then begin from there" He said before turning into a cloud of smoke and disappearing from sight

"Well Naruto would you like to go get some food?" Hinata asked as her stomach growled

"Yeah, lets go Hinata" Naruto said as he walked past her and noticed something

Hinata turned when he passed by her and reached for his hand but then stopped and pulled back hoping he didn't notice

"Hinata you can do it if you want to, I don't mind" Naruto said as he slipped his hand into hers

"Really Naruto?" Hinata asked blushing

"Yes, I would say I don't mind it but that would be lying... Because I want you to hold hands with me, were best friends" He said smiling at her

Naruto and Hinata walked down the road a little holding hands as they passed Sakura who was staring at them

"Oh hey you two, I see you are, well you're getting along very well hehe" She said winking at Hinata and laughing

Hinata then lipped the words to Sakura saying 'no' showing they're not dating

"Yeah were best friends" Naruto said as he smiled

"Well where were you last night Naruto? I came by your house earlier today and I thought you would have just woke up or still be sleeping. So were you gone somewhere?" Sakura asked confused

"Oh yeah, me and Hinata were out in a field of flowers and we fell asleep. Why?" Naruto asked before smiling

"I see and did you do anything?"

"We slept together" Naruto said forgetting what the term meant

"You what?!" Sakura yelled before raising her hand

"Wait no, we slept together not the bad way though" Hinata said stopping Sakura

"Oh, so does that mean you two never actually slept together?" Sakura asked confused

"That is correct, we never did that" Hinata said blushing

"Okay well I will catch you two later then. Have fun" Sakura said before running off smiling at them

Naruto and Hinata kept walking when they reached a shop that seemed good to them and they walked in and took a seat

"N-Naruto um, can I-I um, well can I sit next to you?" Hinata asked blushing and nervous

"Yeah, i you really want to then yeah" Naruto said as he smiled at her and looked at the menu

Naruto and Hinata then ordered their food and were eating while talking and laughing when Hinata asked him something

"Naruto are you sure I can go with you to train?"

"Yes you can" He said before smiling and taking some of his whipped cream off the top of his pancake and onto his finger

Naruto then brought his finger up to his face but then quickly smiled at Hinata with a devilish smile and placed it on her nose. Hinata then tried licking it off making herself look silly as Naruto burst out laughing at her. Hinata then looked at him and realized why he was laughing and let out a few giggles herself before grabbing a napkin and getting it off her nose

"Naruto" Hinata said as she smiled a little and he turned his head

Hinata then put some of her strawberry flavored whipped cream on his nose, Naruto then laughed as he tried reaching it with his tongue just like Hinata tried, with the results of them both laughing and Naruto and Hinata finishing their food. They then walked out with Naruto looking at Hinata and smiling before laughing at her

"What is it?" Hinata asked worried

"You got some on your face still. Here i'll get it" Naruto said as he swiped it away with his thumb and grabbing her hand afterwards

Naruto and Hinata were now full and it was now 10:00 in the morning and they began to walk when Hinata turned to Naruto

"Where are we going Naruto?"

"Well do you want to go swimming again?"

"Sure" She said realizing that they both still had their swimming clothes on underneath their regular clothes

"Okay then let's go!" He said as he grabbed her hand and began running to the lake with Hinata following just a split second behind

Naruto and Hinata were running when Naruto noticed Hinata starting to fall, he then caught her and looked at her with worry in his eyes

"Hinata what is wrong?"

"I am fine, just a little tired still" She said knowing that she pushed it

"Why didn't you say something? We could have stopped, slowed down or I could have just carried you since I don't mind. I just want you safe"

"Oh Naruto" She said quietly as she blushed at him and smiled

"I'll carry you from now on til' we get there" Naruto said as he picked her up and smiled at her

Hinata then did something that took Naruto by surprise, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and burring her face in his chest/stomach showing she cared about him. Naruto then was taken by surprise and thought that Hinata liked him a lot as a friend. Naruto continued to walk with her in his arms and they reached the lake. Naruto then looked down and Hinata was asleep with her arms still locked around him

 _"Does she care about me that much? She had her arms around me even when she was asleep... that means that she likes me... but I don't think she does, oh well I should wake her up" Naruto thought to himself_

"Hey Hinata, wake up" Naruto said as he shacked her a little making her wake up

"Oh hey Naruto" She said as she opened her soft lavender eyes and smiled at him

"Were here"

"Oh thank you Naruto"

"We can now go swimming if you want Hinata" Naruto said as he pulled his pants down revealing his shorts and took his shirt off

"Yeah, lets go" She said while she blushed while she removed her pants and shirt revealing her bikini

"Canon ball!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in creating a big splash that hit Hinata

Hinata then let out a giggle as she jumped in beside him and they both raised up in each others arms with water streaming down their faces. Naruto and Hinata's heads now touching each others and Naruto and Hinata embracing each other in their arms when they both smiled and let out a laugh before letting go and going back under the water. Naruto then looked down into the water and remembered yesterday when he saw the necklace, Naruto then turned and looked at Hinata and matched them with her soft eyes revealing that they were the same color. Naruto swam over to Hinata and she splashed him playing with him and Naruto then laughed and smiled as he crossed his fingers.

"You're getting it now" He said as another 10 of him appeared and splashed her while one jumped from above as they all went away revealing the real Naruto above her

Naruto then let Hinata know by yelling to her 'Got you' Naruto then grabbed Hinata into the water as they both just smiled at each other and got closer. With Naruto now holding Hinata and Hinata holding Naruto they were close when they raised from the water and now floating on their backs laying the same way as they did last night in the flowers. Time passed as they just laid there happy to be with each other and it was now almost time for Naruto and Hinata to meet up with the Pervy Sage. Naruto took notice as did Hinata and they both got out of the water and drip dried before putting clothes on and leaving while holding hands. They walked with nothing but joy, smiles, and laughter when they approached Pervy Sage who had a smile on his face seeing them together holding hands.

"So kid, tell me. Is this your girlfriend?" He asked smiling at them

"No she is my best friend" Naruto said as he smiled back and nudged Hinata showing he cared about her

"I see and will she be joining us for the training?"

"Yes she will" Naruto said before smiling at them both

With the sun shining upon all three of them as they smiled and Naruto holding Hinata's hand, they began to walk off into their training they would be having for the exam with the thought of them being together upon Naruto's and Hinata's minds. They left with joy and pleasure from the yet another amazing day they had together... Naruto held her close showing his friendship with her and Hinata holding him back showing the love she shared with him, but he didn't share back... At least not as much, and Naruto didn't know what he was feeling.

-The end of chapter 13-

Note: The next chapter will be a HUGE time jump and when you read the next note in the next chapter you will see how much. Please leave a review I hope you enjoy and again sorry for the chapter being short and late. It is just that I had to make this short so I can make a huge time transition that will be happening. I will upload as soon as possible, hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to upload, I have just been so busy trying to finish the series, movies and having to do other personal life things. Just didn't have much time, but I will try to make this chapter a good one. Warning! Time jump in this chapter, and a big one. It will start right off where it is just one day before Naruto and Pervy Sage set out for the three year training. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

Chapter 14: A new journey... Is it good or bad?

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight emerging through the window that was slightly uncovered by the curtain. He let out a slight yawn then a noise that stretched out as did his body, with Naruto now awake and ready to go to the kitchen he put his shoes on and left out to the kitchen after getting dressed. He reached into the fridge reaching for the milk, butter and bread. Setting it all out he plugged the toaster in and placed his bread in the toaster. Naruto stared at it for a moment and thought to himself 'It gets so hot and works up to the great temperature then just burns down when life comes... That resembles a lot in life, even life itself' Naruto then snapped out of his thoughts when the toast sprang up showing it was done. Naruto then finished cooking the rest of his food and sat down munching down some breakfast. He left his house with a thought of what would happen today and suddenly realized that today was the day he was going off with his Master Pervy Sage. Naruto was now tearing down the streets of Konoha and came to a quick halt when seeing the Pervy Sage standing at the main gate as if he was waiting.

"Hey Pervy Sage. What are you doing here?" He asked confused

"Well I am just a little early. Do you remember that we were going to set out and go training for a while today?" He asked teasing Naruto for his lack of remembering things at times

"Oh yeah, well we can leave now!" Naruto shouted eager to start training

"Well then let's hit the road!" Pervy Sage yelled with excitement as well

The old Perv started to walk away outside the village gate but Naruto didn't follow. As Naruto looked back and noticed a rather shy, yet cute girl he has grown quite fond of, she hid when spotted hoping Naruto didn't really see her.

"Hey... Pervy Sage... I got a question" Naruto said getting his attention and he slowly turned his head

"Can I stay just one more day?" He asked sad

"Why would you want to stay one more day? I thought you were excited to get headi-" The old man stopped as he noticed Naruto staring over towards a corner of a building and saw fresh foot prints just made a second ago

"I see, go get her Naruto" He said smiling at him and winking

"Thanks Pervy Sage" Naruto said before begging to walk

"Phew that was a close one" Hinata said quietly to herself.

Hinata then stood up and began to turn around the corner a little to see if he was gone, she stared not knowing where he went since Pervy sage was the but Naruto wasn't. She then jumped as someone from behind grabbed her hand and pulled her around holding her in his arms

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said not wanting to leave her side

"N-Naruto?" She asked not knowing what was happening since it happened so quickly

"Yeah it is me haha. I am staying one more day here... I want to spend the one last day I have here for a while, with you" He said not letting her go

'W-What? M-Me?" She asked shocked thinking Naruto would rather stay with Sakura or go train with Kakashi

"Yeah you. Who else would I rather spend this time with?" Naruto asked jokingly as he began to let her go

Naruto was about half way apart from her realizing Hinata never hugged him back and thought he did something wrong. Naruto was confused but the confusing was broke when Hinata pulled him back into her letting tears come out uncontrollably.

"Thank you Naruto. Lets go have fun!" Hinata said as she dried her tears and smiled at him

"Yeah!" He shouted as they already knew what they were both thinking of doing

Naruto and Hinata set off down the road but Naruto noticed something rather different about Hinata that day. Naruto was confused as Hinata was holding his hand but she was smiling the entire time and she even started hugging his arm a little. Naruto took notice of it but soon forgot when Hinata stopped and let go before running into her house. Hinata soon came back out within just 1 minute with nothing different about her on the outside. Naruto knew what she did though and they set off to his house and Naruto ran inside and just like Hinata came back out within 1 minute. However when Naruto came out Hinata wasn't standing there, Naruto started to worry a little and began to walk away to see if he could find her when suddenly there was her lavender soft eyes next to his and she was hanging upside down staring at him.

"Oh there you are Hinata." Naruto said letting out a sigh of relief and stunned by what Hinata did after

"Sorry for the worry, here is your reward" She said before dropping down and giving him a playful hug

"I could get used to that!" He yelled joking with her

His words caused Hinata to blush as they began to walk and they reached the destination. Naruto was the first to strip down to his shorts and no shirt and Hinata was right beside him as she took off her outfit too revealing her bikini she grabbed earlier and put on. Naruto and Hinata then stepped into the water and laughed as they were having a great time with each other.

"Hey come here" Naruto said as he motioned Hinata to come to him

"what? AHHH! Naruto!" Hinata said as he crossed his fingers and muttered under his breath 'transform'

Naruto was now a fish head wiggling and then turned back to the normal Naruto and let out a dying laughter at Hinata's reaction.

"Naruto! I can't believe you did that to me..." Hinata said with a sad face

"Huh?" Naruto said confused

"Without telling me we were doing that! That is it Naruto, now you're getting it!" She yelled playfully as she acted the whole thing and transformed into a shark head and playfully chased him

Naruto and Hinata were back to normal and both let out a huge laugh and then began floating on their backs. Naruto looked up at the sky and it was already getting close to lunch time. Naruto's stomach began to growl when Hinata pulled him towards her and said to him 'let's go to shore, I brought a picnic too' She said as she had it pre-made because she was going to sit in the field that day and eat with anyone who would come. Naruto and Hinata both swan to the shore and Hinata pulled it out and set it down with a blanket on the top inside the basket. They laid it down and began grabbing the food out, as Naruto laid it down he noticed something else inside the basket and questioned 'What is that Hinata?'

"Oh well that is... um well nothing" She said as she quickly grabbed it and put it inside her clothes

"Well now I am curious" He said as he smiled at her and began to grab it from her small pile of clothes she took off to go swimming

"Oh no you don't" She said playfully as she grabbed it and held it in her hands

"I can still get it" He said playfully back

"Not if I do this" She said as she thought for a second and was now bright red but knew she had to hide it

"That's not fair!" Naruto shouted at Hinata put the piece of paper into her bikini top

"Well then there. serves you right" Hinata said sticking her tongue out playfully and Naruto replied in a playful manner as well

"Oh alright" He said as he laughed with her and they began eating

Time passed as they were almost done eating and Naruto caught Hinata slowly moving towards him a little over time. Naruto then pushed himself up a little and moved beside her and spoke

"You don't have to be afraid Hinata, we're best friends. You can sit by me whenever you want to" Naruto said as he placed his and down and noticed it was laying upon hers

"Then is it okay if I do this?" She asked as Naruto began to pull his hand away and Hinata grabbed it back gently and laid his hand upon hers

"Sure I guess so, we have held hands before many times. What is the big deal wi-" Naruto stopped and thought to himself

"Wait a minute!" He shouted and Hinata tensed up

"What?" She asked hoping Naruto didn't realize the feeling behind it

"You're just trying to get my attention away from the paper!" He exclaimed before he laughed with her

Hinata then let her mind go easy when Naruto was only thinking about the paper.

Hinata's mind tensed back up again as she remembered what was on the paper

'I can't let Naruto see this... He just can't!' She thought to herself as she calmed herself so Naruto wouldn't think something was wrong

Naruto and Hinata laughed more and more as the time went by and they were finished eating for a while and they then decided to get back into the water. Naruto was in the water and stopped moving when Hinata looked at him. Naruto's mind just filled with all the memories and great time they had together, Naruto slowly drifted towards her and laid his right hand upon her left shoulder and his left hand upon her right shoulder. With Hinata now looking at the water embarrassed, her head slowly lifted up as Naruto pulled her in slowly and hugged her and a shock went through her body.

'This feeling... it seems like my dreams but real in a way... This hug seems to be coming with more affection, but that is just silly... There is no way Naruto actually loves me' Hinata thought too herself as she didn't question it and just hugged him back as the same surge went through him. They released not telling each other what they felt. A lot of time past and before they knew it, night came as they got out and finished the other part of the picnic for dinner and what Naruto next offered shocked Hinata more than anything else

"Hinata... Would you like to spend the night at my house?" He asked not thinking

"Ummm, well I uh... I don't think that my father would be okay with it... but since this is your last day being here for a while, I guess it will be okay" She responded now really shy

"Good, I will send home some shadow clones to get stuff ready" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and about 10 Naruto's appeared

"You got to go get things ready at my house" Naruto sated as they all let out a sigh

"Why do we get stuck on house cleaning duty?" all 10 Naruto clones asked but then ran off after getting demanded to by the real Naruto

"Heheh" Hinata let out a giggle as they all ran off and Naruto turned and laughed with her again

"Hey Hinata, let's just sit out her for a bit and look at the starts. It will be a while since we actually get to do this again" He said with a sad tone

"Yeah, I know" Hinata replied sad as well

Naruto and Hinata laid under the stars for the last time for a while. With them both sad at the thought of Naruto leaving they just couldn't smile but the sadness broke when Naruto spoke

"Let's toss aside this sadness and just be happy together with the time we have left, or this time will be wasted" He said as he cuddled his arm under her neck and drew in down her body a little meeting her mid back pulling her close to him and her laying her head upon his chest letting out a slight cry before smiling and no longer blushing.

Naruto and Hinata laid there not saying a word just enjoying being close again. With the night stars bright but the moon brighter, the area was lit up and shining upon them both as Naruto looked down at Hinata who was now sound asleep. Hinata's harmless smile she left while she laid there the entire time, it never faded even for a second. Naruto stared at her amazing features of her personality in his mind and her amazing features of her soft pale skin and her harmless smile, eyes, face, hair and her kinda loving heart. Naruto drifted off to sleep with her in his thoughts and squeezed her a little harder not waking her.

"I think... I think I am, falling for you... but, I... just don't get it... How? Were best friends... Maybe it is a false feeling, I get those a lot" Naruto said very quietly before falling asleep holding her tight in his protecting arms

The morning light shined bright causing the two to awake to it. Naruto looked at the sun and knew it was soon time to go, Hinata knew by his facial expression he would have to leave soon. They didn't waste anytime together despite the sadness they felt. They walked off to get food and soon came to the end of the time they had, with Naruto and Hinata approaching the old Pervy Sage Hinata and Naruto just couldn't hold in any longer knowing they would be apart for a while. Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata and was getting ready to speak when he was tackled by her holding him tight and silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Just promise me... promise me that you will make it back Naruto! Promise!" She said between her cries of sorrow that filled both of them

"I can't die Hinata... I can't die because I have my reasons" Naruto said holding her tight

"Yes I know, because you have to become Hokage" She stated as if she is proud of him

"I added another reason..." Naruto said now crying as well

"Another? Reason?" She asked confused

"You... Hinata... You are my reason, I cannot leave as long as we are friends and you're in my life... I cannot leave" He said as he pulled her away and kissed her forehead

"Thank you... Naruto" She said now happy

Naruto then began to turn when his hand was grabbed and pulled back around and Hinata kissed him on the forehead having to stand on the top of her toes. Naruto was shocked but didn't deny it. (Naruto took his head band off during night and never put if back on) With Hinata now kissing his forehead back they disconnected and Naruto began to walk off as he spoke

"Just promise... when I get back... You are here waiting... You can't leave either" Naruto said as he smiled at her and began to walk off with the old Pervy Sage

"I won't... Because I too have my reasons" She said smiling back

"Too see me again? And become head of the Hyuga clan?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but the final reason is the most important Naruto" She stated slowly as she stared at Naruto with her soft lavender eyes that sooth anyone's mind with ease

"I won't leave you and cannot leave you because" She spoke slowly and meaningful

"Because I...I"

-The end of chapter 14- I hope you enjoyed, and warning. The training he does will not be written so when he comes back (which should be next chapter) it will have been the 3 years... Please leave a review, again I am sorry it took so long, I will try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy the suspense!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Note: This chapter will contain the ending of Naruto's training and him returning to the village. Which means that the 3 years will have already passed, I also hope you enjoy this chapter; I decided to write it now since I have taken a while to post one besides the last chapter. Also a review someone wrote made me decide to make the chapter really soon. Thank you to who is my number 1 Reviewer!

Chapter 15: Return to the loved village and the loving shinobi!

"*yawn* Hey pervy sage. What did you want us to be up so early?" Naruto asked as he stretched his muscles while walking

"Well today is a special day" The old Pervy Sage spoke yawning as well

"Really? Why?"

"Well because today... Well, we're heading back to the village and if we hurry we can make it in one day. Notice that we were slowly moving back to the village?" Pervy Sage stated

"Oh yeah, now I see... Well then I suppose... Last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto exclaimed as he was excited to make it back

"I don't think you want to race kid, it is still rather far away, also... I know I could beat you without breaking a sweat" The pervy Sage said with a cocky grin upon his face

"Haha I guess you're right. I am just excited to get back" Naruto said as he picked up the speed

"I just wonder how everyone is doing..." Naruto said looking a little upset and confused

"Hey why so glum? We will be there by the end of the day... I guarantee it"

"No, that isn't it... Do you remember what Hinata said to me before I left? It just makes me wonder" He said still confused

"I see, 3 years have passed and you're still confused about it kid... I would tell you exactly what she means, but it is a answer that comes from your heart Naruto... Time will come and you will know" The old man said as he laid his hand on his students shoulder that he has grown quite fond of

"Thank you, Pervy Sa- I mean Master Jiraiya

"No need to thank me, you already knew that. It just might not have came to the surface so easily" He said as he smiled at his student

Time passed, they walked, ran, sprinted, jogged, walked some more, ate, rested, had a little fun and even took baths in springs. But after a long day of hard work they made it before they expected.

"Here it is... I have missed the village... However, there is someone I have missed more than this village in a way" Naruto said before steeping right beside the gate

"Hey who are you? What is your business here and why are you here?" The gate guards asked not remembering Naruto

"Well I see you have at least got better at your job hahaha. It's me, Naruto" Naruto stated with a smile at the gate greeters/ guards

"N-Naruto? You're so much more different than before, I apologize, I didn't recognize you"

"It is quite alright, I am just glad to see the village has responsible guards still" He said before walking into the village

Naruto only got a 100 feet into the village as he jumped up and ran along a pole to stand upon the top and see a great view. He gazed in amazement that is changed for the better, the buildings we in better shape, the Hokage's face was added upon the giant rock formations on the back of the village that held all the Hokage's faces in respect. He stared for a minute when he heard a rather familiar voice and peered down to see Sakura walking along the streets reading off her list for food to herself.

"THUD*

"Ahhh who is that?!" Sakura snapped as she was surprised by the random noise that escalated behind her

"It's been a while Sakura... Hasn't it?" The figure asked now standing on her side and placed his hand upon her shoulder

"N-Naruto? That voice? Is it really you?" She asked as she turned with a small tear in her eyes

"Yes, it is me. How have you been?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of his Teammate

"I-I have been fine... I just can't believe you're finally back" Sakura said as she placed both of her hand on his arms and slowly sliding them behind him

"I know, away for far too long" Naruto said as he hugged her back

Naruto and Sakura talked and caught up when it suddenly ended when Sakura said one thing that seemed to pulse his memory of before he left.

"I am sorry, it was really great and all but I got to go... I am just glad you got back here" Sakura said before giving him a quick hug and ran off

"Huh? That is right, I got to go too!" Naruto shouted as he ran off atop the buildings and searching

"Naruto is kinda good looking now" Sakura said quietly as they separated

"Dammit! Where?" Naruto swore under his breath

"There!" He exclaimed before running along to his destination

Naruto swooped to the ground silently and turned the corner without anyone seeing. Beside when he turned the corner. Naruto was now standing in front of 3 people and the people or person he was looking for.

"W-What? N-No. W-Way... NARUTO!" A voice exclaimed with tears already in the air as the figure sprinted towards Naruto

"Hey" Naruto said as he was now tackled to the ground

For moments of silence came to an end when the figure spoke.

"It... had been too long"

"I know... Way too long, way too long away from you... Hinata" Naruto said as he laid there with Hinata on top of him crying into his chest

"I-I thought you weren't coming back yet... I was even thinking that, you were never coming back" She said hugging him tighter

"Hey, what did I s- no... What did we both say to each other? We will not leave. My reason was for Hokage, and you..."

"Yes, I never forgot!" She said not letting go of him

"Do you remember what we last said to each other before I left?" Naruto asked hoping she didn't forget

"Yes, you said that you have me..." Hinata said finally letting go and lifting her head.

"And what were your reasons for not leaving as long as I live?" Naruto asked already knowing what it was

"That I need to meet you again and become the head of my clan... However, like I said before... The last one was the most important" She said as she smiled at him

"Which would be?" He asked making sure

"I said that... That I couldn't leave as long as you live because I... I" She spoke then froze as she felt all the emotions of that day go away besides the good ones

"What did she say?" Kiba asked Shino who were standing there the entire time. Kiba and Shino didn't know what she said since Hinata did not yet speak of what she said

"I refuse to leave as long as you live... Because I... I have you, Naruto" She said hugging him again

"That's right, you have me and always will have me. We will always be friends!" Naruto said before hugging her back as he still laid upon the ground with her atop him

" I remember that day well. The last words we said to each other was, that we can't leave because we have each other... We're best friends!" Naruto said now sitting up still hugging Hinata back

"I-I know this is so sudden but um, can we go get something to eat?" Hinata asked kinda nervous

"Yes, I would like to get something to eat." Naruto said as he stood up and helped Hinata up as well

As Naruto and Hinata stood Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata and they all knew what they were thinking. With them knowing Kiba and Shino parted ways from Naruto and Hinata letting them get some alone time. Naruto and Hinata then began walking side by side towards the ramen shop.

"You know Hinata, I know we have been apart for sometime now... But I still don't mind if you hold my hand, it is fine. I see the look in your eyes and see that you're dying to do it again, so go ahead" Naruto said as he looked into her soft and soothing lavender eyes that he missed so strongly

"Thank you, Naruto" She said blushing and taking his hand

"No, thank you Hinata" As he spoke those words she remembered every time he had said that in the past and it brought warmth to her heart and soothed her body and mind

Naruto and Hinata now approached the Ramen shop and entered. With them ordering, eating then leaving and heading towards the Hokage's building. Hinata spoke

"I have a mission I need to be going on today, it is just to go somewhere and make sure no one is around in the fields of Rice Patties" Hinata said as she was a little upset

Naruto looked at her and yet again read her like an open book and asked her

"Can I come too? I see you don't want to separate yet, so maybe I can come too" Naruto said trying to cheer her up

"Um sure, it would just be me alone since everyone else is either on missions or just have to stay here. I am sure it would be fine- No! Great! if you came along" she said now smiling and holding his hand again

"Good, then it is a deal!" Naruto exclaimed happy as well

"I see, I am fine with this... As long as Naruto is okay as well, since he had to have a long and hard training going on." The Hokage spoke as she laughed with joy seeing he was back

"Thank you Granny Tsun- I mean Lady Hokage!" Naruto caught himself showing he matured a little more

"Wow, such a shocker that he grew up" She said as they left the room

"So what time is the mission Hinata?" Naruto asked looking in his weapon pouch

"Well in about a hour. That is enough time to get anything we need and even leave early if we want" Hinata said as she too looked into the weapon pouch

"I see, then how about instead of us separating I just do this." Naruto said as he let go of her hand and crossed his fingers and created 2 clones

"I need you to go to my house and go get my sleeping bag, tent and pillow. I have enough weapons so just get that and some canned food that is still fresh" He said to his clones that responded to his orders

"I need to go get my sleeping bad, pillow, food and tent as well" Hinata said as she created only one since she can't make many without it making it hard on her

"No need for the tent, mine is big enough for both of us and a lot of room" Naruto said blushing a little

"Oh okay" She replied happy but blushing as well

Naruto and Hinata then walked slowly towards the main gate and approached it to see their clones already there. Naruto and Hinata separated their hands from each others and grabbed the requested supplies from their clones. Naruto and Hinata then walked some distanced and then began to run to the field knowing it wouldn't take too long.

"Hey Naruto, the fields are close now. But it is getting dark so when we get there we need to set up camp right off" Hinata said as she landed towards the ground off the trees with Naruto following

"Yeah, then let's go!" He said with excitement

"Hehe you haven't changed so much after all" Hinata said as she smiled at him with innocents

"Yeah I guess. You have though, and a lot!" Naruto said smiling and blushing

"What do you mean? How?" She asked not noticing too much

"Well I mean you have grew taller, you have got to be more smart as well. And well, you went from cute to... Well gorgeous" Naruto said blushing

Hinata blushed as well and said to him 'So have you, but instead of gorgeous you're just really handsome' which made her blush more along with Naruto

"Yeah well, I grew, got a little smarter, stronger just like you. But you did grow in another way" He said now being bright red

"How?" She asked confused and got red when she thought of it

"Well you see... um well, when I left you were kinda, well smaller... If you know what I mean, and now you have... Well now you have grew in size quite a bit" He said expecting her to hit him

Naruto stood there blushing like crazy along with Hinata and waiting for her to hit him but instead she just walked up to him and spoke

"Yeah, I guess I have... Haven't I? Hehehe" She said before holding his hand again

Naruto and Hinata were now at a good place for the camp. Naruto looked around and saw so broken branches but nothing too good so he told Hinata to stand back a little and a orb formed into his hand. As a thud sound came Naruto held the Resangan longer than usual and started striking the tree causing it to slowly cute into small pieces.

"There that should do" Naruto stated as he grabbed the wood that was all over and place it into a pile

"Wow, that was awesome" Hinata said with amazement

"Thanks, but you know what is more amazing then that?" He asked with a devilish smile

"Huh?" She asked confused

"You hehehe" He said as he let out a playful and flirty laugh along side with her blushing

"Thank you" She said smiling back and giggling with his compliment

Naruto and Hinata then began to set the fire up and grab the food. As Naruto created a weaker Rasangan and gently applied it to the wood Hinata was confused at first but then realized what he was doing when smoke arouse from the wood and flames got created

"I figured I would do it this was instead, way faster than using the stickers haha" Naruto said as he placed the wood into the pile under neath make it bigger and soon a camp fire

"Great idea" She said as she finished placing the tent up and grabbing the food for dinner

"Thank you" Naruto said as he smiled at her and grabbed the cans and laid them about the fire causing it to cook

Time passed as Naruto and Hinata were sitting by the fire and then decided to set up the inside of the tent.

"There that should do" Hinata said as she stood at the entrance of the tent

"Yeah that is great" Naruto said as he looked at her

"Oh yeah, our food" Naruto stated as he ran over to the fire and noticed the food was done perfectly

Naruto and Hinata then began eating and it was now dark around 9:30 With the time being semi late Naruto and Hinata finished eating and entered the rather large tent that could hold at least 4 people. They laid there not speaking but wanted to. Naruto hesitate to speak when ever he thought of something that has been getting him all the time away. Hinata laid there worried to speak thinking that Naruto was trying to sleep. After a hour of silence they both drifted off to sleep and slept pleasantly.

Night passed and morning rolled around followed by Naruto waking up before Hinata. Naruto was surprised but then grabbed her hand gently and looked at it

'Her hands seem rough, they were injured recently... She must have been training hard. I will let her rest and meanwhile I will make food for us' Naruto thought to himself as he gently placed her hand back down not waking her

Naruto began the fire using the Rasangan at a distance knowing it would wake her if too close. With the log on fire and creeping up towards the top Naruto walked back to the camp fire and placed it under the fire. With the fire not catching too easily Naruto formed another small Rasangan silently this time and placed it beside the fire is his hand, with it close to the fire it caused the air around it to move semi fast making the fire take a raging form and die down a little as the Rasangan deformed. Naruto began to cook the food and with the smell of it and time passing Hinata walked out of the tent and surprised to see it was already 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Ah so the sleeping beauty awakes" Naruto said as he smiled and walked over to her helping her walk and sit

"Hehehe well sleeping is defiantly correct" Hinata responded smiling at him

"Well so is the beauty, I would say that the beauty is more than sleeping" He said smiling back at her

This caused Hinata to blush when Naruto placed the food in front of her

"Eat up, we need to search the field a little so we are sure no one is here" Naruto said as he began to eat

"Thank you Naruto" She said before eating as well

A few minutes passed and they were almost done and Naruto asked a rather worthy question

"How many days are we going to be out here?"

"Only 3 since that is what the job requires" Hinata replied as she finished her meal

"I see, well then let's get going" Naruto said as he stood up ready to search the field knowing it would be easy and short

"I agree, let's go" She said still smiling at him

"Hey Hinata. These are for you" He said as he gave her a handful of white tulips

"What? Really? Thank you" Hinata said as she grabbed then

Naruto began to pull his hand back but stopped as Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him into her hugging him tightly. Naruto hugged her back as they both separated and smiled falling backwards laying in the field. With then laying in the field for hours just staring into the sky talking, laughing, and sharing a rather powerful and amazing bond. Night started to approach and before they knew it they realized it. They headed back to the camp making dinner before laying in the tent.

"Goodnight Naruto" "Good night Hinata" They said before laying down

Night passed part way when Naruto awoke seeing and feeling an unbelievable sight and feeling. Naruto gently pulled away and quietly as he caught himself laying behind her with his hand around her arms and stomach resting gently upon her stomach. Naruto's legs curved in with her and his hand resting upon her body on her stomach and back. Naruto then left the tent and walked out to the top of the rock formation on the side of the field.

"How could I? What was it? Do I?" Naruto asked himself confused

As Naruto sat there thinking Hinata came up behind him and spoke

"Hey what is wrong?" She asked concerned

"Hey Hinata... I got a question for you..." Naruto spoke still confused and sad

"Yes?" She asked now really worried

"Do... Do you like some- No... Do you... Love someone?"

"I-I-I uh, well yes. I do" She replied hoping Naruto didn't know who

"I see" Naruto said as he stood back up and put on a smile

Naruto passed Hinata as he spoke to her

"We should get back"

"Well first. Do you... Love someone?" Hinata asked worried

"I-I um, well I think I- no... I know I- No I think I do... I am just not sure what I feel" Naruto responded as he continued back the to tent

Naruto and Hinata reached the tent and laid there. Naruto was asleep when Hinata was awake and worried, but soon followed when she got tired and knew staying awake wouldn't help anything

Night finished, morning begun. The day passed with them waking, eating, searching, and passing the day with smiles and laughs but nearly all were fake from both. With night rolling around again they knew it was going to be the last night and they could head back. They laid there asleep again but Hinata woke back up just not being able to sleep.

Hinata excited the tent and went to the rock formation they were at last night. The rain began to come down with semi strong wind causing it to be cold outside but Hinata didn't mind it. She stood there just staring and thinking

'Who is it he likes? Why is he so upset? What is wrong? And last of all... Why? Why did he ask?' She thought to herself with tears running down her face

'Maybe he liked Sakura a lot more now, and I... I just' Her thought were interrupted from Naruto placing his hand on her shoulder

"Hey, it is raining and strong wind. You're freezing and you will catch a cold, please come back" Naruto said still sad as the day and night before

"I know, I will be fine... I just need some time alone" She said trying to hide her tears and whimpers

Hinata then began to walk past him but he spoke

"What is wrong Hinata? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked sad himself

"I... I um, nothing... Just a bad dream aga-" She was cut off

"Enough with the lies, please just tell me." He said now letting a tear fall from his eye

"What about you huh? Last night, what was the question for? Why do you care who I like? Most importantly... Why? Why is it you don't know if you like someone?" She asked snapping at him

"Why is it you care so much about me? Yet you like someone... Who is this person? Is it Sakura? Someone you met on your training? Someone I know? Just tell me, why you have done this? You have hurt me! You have made me think this is my fault! You make me think that I am pushing to close to you and hurting you and this mystery girl of yours!" She snapped again

"I just don't get why... Please tell me why Naruto... Please" She said now losing all control and breaking down completely

"I... Hinata" He said now crying not being able to hold it back

"Why does it matter to you who I like when you like someone too?! I just don't get it! Why does it matter to you who I like? This is tearing me apart Naruto... Just tell me who it is and why... Why?" She asked again with tears still flowing down her face and rain covering them both, then now soaked they didn't care. They were both heart broken from this

"I am sorry Naruto... I will just leave you alo-" She was cut off by him grabbing her arms firmly but not too much it hurts

Naruto and Hinata now standing there with the moon on their sides and them close their shadows and their figures slowly collided. The rain streaming down their face yet the tears were separate as if they could just see a bond between the two of them...

Naruto and Hinata now had their shadows intertwined along with their figures but a light between their neck showed that formed a semi heart shape and the were at the same level, and arch. Hinata's eyes snapped open and he entire body nearly dropped when the collided. Naruto was now holding her arms tightly and slowly releasing them bringing his hand on her lower back and his other hand upon her head gently. Naruto pushed towards her harder with Hinata letting her hand slowly raise up to his face and placing them upon both cheeks. Naruto's and Hinata's tears seized right away and dripped along side each other as they stood there. Now body to body, hands to head, face, back, rain covering their bodies that was all engulfed with two big things... The moons soft light... But the last the most important which was their love... Naruto and Hinata were standing there covered by hands, rain, moonlight and love they shared as they kissed each other showing their Young Undying Love

"Young Undying Love" They both said as the separated

"I love you... Hinata" "I love you... Naruto" They said to each other knowing they would both love each other forever

Time passed, they were in the tent again wit different clothes on, dried and now cuddling with each other

"Young Undying Love" They stated out loud before drifting off to sleep in each others, soft, kinda and loving arms that never gave up on holding each other through the night

"Young Undying Love"

-The end of chapter 15-

Please take the time for a review and tell me how you like is all so far, I will update soon. I am sorry if it is not the romance you really wanted but leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll be sure to make more for ya, enjoy! :D Also I would like to say a quick thank you to my Number 1 Reviewer, thank you for all the great reviews so far and because of your review on the last chapter I felt like working on this as soon as I saw the review. So everyone that likes this story and is enjoying please make to sure to thank the person, their name is Lavlicekian I hope it is okay to put your name in here, I just felt it was necessary to thank you for the support you have given me all this time! Hope you all enjoy, I will update soon so stay tuned! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry it has been a while since I have wrote anything. I have been busy and not as much time as I had before, I will try to upload as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review to say rather you like it or not, if not tell me what I can do to make it better. I look forward to your reviews!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16: Really love or not?

Hinata awoke to the chirp of a bird, she opened her soft lavender eyes to see that the man she loves was not there. She looked around the entire area looking for him but only found everything was packed besides the sleeping bags, pillows, tent and a few other random items.

"I don't like this" Naruto stated to himself as he turned to see Hinata walking towards him

"Hey Naruto, I was worried where you went to." Hinata said as she smiled to the fact that he was okay and now near her

"Sorry about that, I just went for a little walk to wake up" He said lying a very well convincing lie

"I see that, well we should get heading back then and get the rest of the stuff packed up so we can go back to the village" Hinata suggested as Naruto agreed with a rather fake smile

Naruto and Hinata walked back to the camp and was only a few minutes walk since Naruto was not far from the camp site. They reached the camp to see that it would only take 1 minute to finish packing up the rest of the supplies and cover they used for the mission.

"That is that" Hinata stated now smiling and turning to Naruto but only to see him not smiling back

"Yeah, that will do" He said with a fake smile noticing she was looking at him strangely

"Well then, I believe we should get going then. We should get there kinda fast" Naruto stated as he tried to draw her attention away from him

"Yes, lets go then" She said as she walked side by side with him down the hill and through the trees

They reached about half way there when they decided to run a little since it would be much faster. With them eating, resting, walking, running, taking some 'nature calls breaks' they finally reached the village at the end of the day and entered the gates

"We need to go report to the Hokage" Hinata said as she looked ahead towards the Hokage's headquarters

"Okay let's get this done then" Naruto said with yet another fake smile

"Hello Lady Hokage" Hinata said as she entered the room with Naruto following behind

"Ahhh hello. Did it go well?" She asked curious to hear the mission

"Yes, it went very well. Nothing even happened while we were there... Well at least nothing bad" She said smiling and blushing some

"I see, well that is good. You are set to go then, since this was such a simple mission I just needed to hear that" She said as she dismissed them

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku" Hinata said kinda blushing since it was like a date

"Yeah we can go" He answered with a none enthusiastic answer

Hinata took notice of how many fake smiles, none enthusiastic answers and other none happy things he had done already and was curious to what was wrong

"Oh hello there Naruto, lady Hinata. What can I get you?" The old man asked as they sat down

"I will have Miso Pork Ramen" Hinata said as she turned to Naruto as she was curious to what he would say

"I will have the same thing, but just a small order" Naruto said as he put on yet another fake smile trying to fool Hinata

They ate in silence but a few moments here and there as Hinata and him talked a little. Naruto would respond with his usual fake smile and sad mood that didn't show too much. They passed with the rest of the day remaining and walked to a bench and sat down, shortly after Hinata shifted over to the grass and laid down hoping Naruto would follow. But instead Naruto just sat there with a sad face as he was thinking

"N-Naruto... What is wrong?" Hinata asked now worried

"Nothing" He said as he smiled and laid beside her

"I do have Byakugan... But they don't work on emotions, that is something you see when they are so strong or when another knows that person so well and cares about them. So don't lie anymore, you have been sad all day and I woke up to you gone. What is wrong?" She stated now really worried

"Noth-" He was cut off

"I mean it Naruto" She said now upset with him

"Fine, I will be completely honest right now" He said now with a blank expression

"Okay" She replied showing that she was listening

"I am going to be blunt and straight forward... Hinata, I don't like you." He spoke and Hinata nearly collapsed the second he said that

"W-What?" She asked hoping she heard wrong

"I just don't like you, I thought I did. But now I see that I just don't like you, I like Sakura and always will. So I just didn't want to tell you since it would hurt you, but I can't hide it. So I need to be honest here. I don't like you Hinata." He spoke again and she began to cry

"I-I see. I will be going then, and here take this back" She said as she returned his gift he gave her years ago

Naruto just sat there in silence 'til she was out of sight and range so she couldn't hear him. He let out a cry then broke down himself. He punched the tree each time making it splinter even more with each time his fist connected to the tree.

"I think I was a little too hard on her. But I just can't be in love with her" He said as he thought long and hard

Hinata ran into her room avoiding Hiashi and hiding her tears but when she got in her room she collapsed into tears.

"Big sister. What is wrong?" Hinabi asked as she heard her older sisters whimpers from her room across the hall

"I-I just had something sad happen, nothing you need to worry about" She said as she noticed her little sister hugging her

"Okay, well I hope you feel better" She said before exciting the room and entering her own

Naruto just laid there bellow the tree and in the grass, rain started to poor down but he didn't mind. He just laid there holding the gold necklace with the lavender stone on it. Night came near to day and Naruto was laying there asleep and soaked when Hinata was in her bed with her face soaked with tears

Several days passed with Naruto thinking about her and Hinata still trying to get used to the fact that he doesn't like her. With them not talking to each other anymore they caught themselves thinking about each other 'til one day came along when the crossed paths and could hold it in anymore.

"Naruto, can we talk?" Hinata asked worried

"Yes, I want to talk actually" Naruto stated

"Good, let's go to the lake" Hinata suggested as he agreed

They reached the lake and sat on the grass and they both sat in silence not knowing where to start

"I-I just want to know why you don't like me" Hinata said now holding back tears

"Hinata, there is something I need to tell you"

"I don't really hate you, I actually love you so much! These last several days were by far the worst days of my life" Naruto said now regretting speaking

"Then why?" She asked confused but relieved

"I said that because, well... You know about the Nine Tails right... I, well I" He said before pausing

"It is okay Naruto. I saw a few times just a little and heard people talking about it. I already know. I found out yesterday for sure" Hinata said now kinda sad

"Then you understand why I said it, and I now understand why you came here... You came to say that you don't like me either, here is the necklace. I want you to have it anyways" Naruto said now sad

Naruto got up and began to walk away when Hinata yelled

"You are wrong! ALL WRONG! I Don't care and I never will! The Naruto I know is kinda, caring, loving, affectionate, handsome, smart and strong. Not only physical but also mental, and in spirit. To be able to hold the Nine Tails! I Love you Naruto!" She yelled as she got up and tackled him to the ground and burying her face into his chest

"I-I had no idea... I am sorry Hinata, but I can still hurt you... That is why I have to say no" He stated as he tried to separate but failed and didn't want to let go either

"I don't care, as long as I can be with you. You have always been in my dreams, every night, every day, and you are my dreams! I love you and I am willing to risk this, besides. I know you are strong enough Naruto!" She said gripping him tighter but loosened her grip when Naruto just laid there holding her back with both arms and kissing her softly on the lips

"Are you sure Hin-"He was cut off by her kissing him back

"That answers your question... Doesn't it Naruto" She said smiling like she never had before

"Yes it does, and it was nice" He said as he pulled her in for another deep kiss

Naruto and Hinata laid there in the grass not saying anything but just looking at the clouds and holding each other close when a shadow passed over them. Hiashi was standing there towering above them curious to what they are doing

"I see..." He said before walking away but stopping to Hinata speaking

"Father, please do-" She was cut off by Hiashi

"I approve... Naruto, you are a fine young man. Even knowing what is inside you, I have seen you control it, use it and you have saved my daughter 2 times. Risked your own life 2 times for her and you even do the most important thing... You make her happy, which makes me happy. I am looking forward to having you over for dinner some day, good day you two" Hiashi spoke as he smiled

Hinata and Naruto's jaws dropped open when he left and nearly pinched each other to make sure they weren't dreaming

"Did that just happen?!" Naruto asked confused

"Yes... He actually approved of you and me" Hinata spoke as she just laid there in his arms again and smiling

"I love you Hinata" Naruto said as they took a small nap together in the grass with one in the others arms

"I love you too" Hinata said before drifting off to sleep with her dream surrounding her

-The End of Chapter 16-

I will post more as soon as possible. Sorry it is short, I just figured I would at least release something to hold over my readers I have so far, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I will upload ASAP! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I tried to work on it ASAP I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Looking forward to a certain reader's review. You know who you are hahaha, my #1 reviewer. I will upload even more ASAP and hope all of you are enjoying it so far, I know I am enjoying typing it. P.S. I know this isn't a dating site or anything but if there are any girls out there reading this and want to talk, I am open to talking to any of you. I am 16 just so you know (Not trying to sound desperate but I just kinda want to try to find a girl. Even if you think I won't want to talk, still message me)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 17: Rise and fall, love and secret, comfort and pain

Eyes opening, breathing in sync, slight darkness, warmth, comfort, love... That all ended when Naruto awoke realizing he was in a tent, his tent with Hinata sleeping right beside him. Naruto got up and looked outside being careful not to wake Hinata, as he opened the tent his heart dropped and he worried right away.

"So it was just a dream... I still have to explain it to her, at least this way I can do it right off so nothing bad happens between us" Naruto stated quietly so Hinata would not awake or worst, her hearing it

Naruto slowly moved across the camp to clean up when he got worried and decided to think a bit

 _How am I going to tell her? I can't just come out and say it or she won't like me, but if I keep it a secret for too long it can end badly... hmmm, I guess I will just have to wait a while to tell her. Maybe when I get back to the village I can ask some people for help. Either way, I know I need to tell her before I lose her, or they come for me and take her as a hostage._

Naruto's thought was broken to Hinata awaking and slowly stepping out of the tent wearing her pajamas and her shirt slightly unbuttoned.

"Um, Hinata... Your shirt" Naruto stated as he looked away slightly red from seeing part of he chest

"Huh? AHHH!" Hinata quickly turned around and buttoned it back up and finished walking towards Naruto

"Good morning beautiful" Naruto stated to his half asleep love that just looked even more cute

"Good mor- *yawn* -morning" She said replying to him half asleep with her hair kinda messy

"Come here for a second" Naruto said as she stumbled over towards him

"How about I meet you half way haha" He said as he walked towards her and helping her walk

They sat down as Naruto just stared at her in amazement

"Ugh, my hair is a mess and so am I" Hinata said as she started to pat down her hair

"Well I think you look cute haha, besides. You are my little mess" Naruto replied before he game her a smile and came up and sat behind her fixing her hair

"Thank you"

"No problem. I am thinking that after we get to the village how about we go somewhere" Naruto suggested as Hinata quickly replied with a smile and a cute yes as she was still half asleep

"There, all done" Naruto said as he finishes the last part and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

With Naruto doing so and pulling her in and his chin resting on her right shoulder she was a little taken by surprise. Naruto took noticed and was worried

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect that." Hinata replied as she blushed

"Well do you like it?"

"No" She said as she smiled on the inside

Naruto began to pull away but was stopped by Hinata grabbing his arms and pulling him in closer to her back

"I love it" Hinata whispered in his ear as she leaned her head back to his

"Then what about this?" He asked before gently placing his lips upon her right cheek

"Now that I like, but I think you could do better" She said jokingly

"How so?"

"By doing this" Hinata smiled before moving her right hard from his arm to his right side of his face and pulled him in deeply as she kissed him on the lips

Naruto and Hinata broke apart from the kiss and Naruto spoke

"Well that I can get used to... haha" Naruto smiled wide and completely forgetting that he has to tell her about the nine tails

"How about some breakfast?" Hinata asked as she looked down at the canned food that was left over

"Sure, I will finish packing up" Naruto said as they broke away from each other's caring arms and did their duties

"Hey Naruto, where are we going when we get back to the village?" Hinata asked kinda confused

"Oh you will see" He said as he smiled at her

"Well okay hehe"

"Naruto"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Thank you for coming with me... I think tha- No, I know this is the best day of my life. I have always loved you, and now we are sitting here together on a mission after we haven't seen each other for 2 and 1/2 years... Not only that, but we are also not together and you make me so happy. I love you" Hinata spoke and they hit Naruto like a ton of bricks

"Those words Hinata..."

"What... Should I not say it?" She asked worried

"No No No No, I loved it! I love you too" He said as he sat beside her and held her hand in his

The food started cooking as Naruto and Hinata sat there in silence just enjoying the company of each other and the love they share.

"So tell me"

"What?"

"About your 2 and 1/2 years with a legendary Sanin as your Sensei, I imagine it was hard" Hinata said curious

"It was hard, but really fun. I have gotten a lot stronger" Naruto said as he was still holding Hinata

"Did you ever get bored? Or did you even think about staying out there?"

"Not really even bored, whenever he went into town to do some of his 'research' I just trained. And as far as staying away, not really. I never found a reason to stay gone"

"Well weren't there people that you liked on the way, people that made you want to stay with" Hinata asked worried

"No, not one place got close to replacing the Hidden Leaf"

"Well what about people you met, did you ever meet anyone that made you rethink coming back?"

"Well... No, the only people I needed were my friends in the Hidden Leaf"

"What about a girl, no girl out there that you feel in love with?" Hinata asked once again worried

"Yes there was a girl I fell in love with"

"Oh, I see... Would you be with her for a long time if you got to choose?" Hinata asked now kinda upset

"Well yeah, I would love to spend a long time with her... Even my life with her" Naruto said as he looked down at her

"I see, then why did you come back?"

"Well I had to come back to be with the girl I fell in love with, I can't be half way across the world when the girl I fell in love with is sitting right here at this place and at this exact time." Naruto spoke and Hinata's eye lite up

"The girl I fell in love with, is the girl I am in love with right now, I am holding her in my arms and she is also the only girl I have feelings for. So I had to come back, or someone else might have gotten to you before I could" Naruto hugged her tighter and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek

Naruto only got about half way apart from her cheek as he was instantly on the ground with her on top of him and kissing him on the lips

"And did you fall in love with anyone while I was gone?" Naruto asked as he kissed her again

"No, I didn't fall in love while you were gone."

"Why is that?"

"That is simple, because I already loved you Naruto. I have loved you for so long now, I have always dreamed of us together and now it is no longer just a dream" Hinata was now laying on top of Naruto with Naruto's arms around her upper back and lower back as he played with her hair to relax her

"I see, so I wasn't the only one that was holding out on feelings for so long then"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were together all the time, I felt like it kept getting better and better everyday. The day I left for those 2 and 1/2 years, I knew I would be gone for long and it felt as if I lost my other half. I wasn't complete anymore, I figured out during I was away that what I was feeling wasn't just being really good friends. What I was feeling was love, and I now realize completely that I am in love with you deeply and want to know something"

"I see, I love you too. What do you want to know?"

"Would you like to go on a date when we get back?" Naruto asked and Hinata replied without hesitate as she attacked him with another loving kiss

"I take that as a yes" Naruto said as he kissed her back

"Yes, it definitely is a yes hehehe" Hinata said before sitting up and moving towards the food

"I think it is done now" She said as she stirred it around and found it to their liking

"Don't burn yourself this time Naruto hehe" Hinata spoke as they both laughed and remember when he burn't himself during the exams

"Yeah, I think I learned my lesson hahaha" He stated as they both laughed away all the memories and blew it off and began to eat

"That reminds me, I burned myself while I was gone too hahaha, same thing. So I think I learned my lesson this time around" Naruto laughed as he finished his bite of food

"I see, did you even get hurt badly?" Hinata asked kinda worried

"Well, kinda but not as bad as other people hahaha. I have a scar because of it. The doctors said that it will heal quickly and the scar should go away over time" Naruto said as he stood up and unzipped his jacket

"I see, where is it?"

"That is what I am showing you. It is on my stomach and chest" Naruto stated as he finished taking his jacket off and began his shirt

Hinata began to blush but knew she has to try to get used to it, therefore she didn't tell him to stop

"Here it is" Naruto said as he pointed from one end to the other that ran from his lower right ab, following through his mid right ab, top left ab and up to the left of his chest

Hinata followed the scar to see all of the muscle he gained over the years and nearly passed out from seeing how amazing he looked with his shirt off

Yeah, so that is the scar. I got it from training at the top of a cliff side. I used so much chakra that I passed out and the next thing I knew I was awake and in the hospital. They said I got it from falling off the side and a sharp rock sliced my front area since I just skimmed it" Naruto explained as he put his shirt back on and took his seat

"Did you get hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked worried

"A little, not as bad as yours but I have a little scar" Hinata spoke and turned a little red

"Where at?" Naruto asked curious

"On my stomach. I will show you but only a little" Hinata lifted her shirt a tiny bit and showed the 2 inch long scar she had on her stomach

"Wow Hinata, your skin is so smooth looking. It is so beautiful" Naruto said as he wanted to feel it

"Th-Thanks" She said now bright red

"Hey no need to be embarrassed Hinata, Besides... I think I see something"He said as he slowly drew his face towards her stomach

"What is it?" She asked kinda worried

"This!" He shouted as he gave her a big raspberry on her stomach

"hehehehehe Naruto, stop hehehe. That tickles" Hinata giggled as she moved his head and pulled it away

"You can put your face right here instead" She said as she pulled him in and gave him a big kiss

"Well I think doing that is more fun, but this isn't so bad either hahaha" He said jokingly as he kissed her back

Naruto and Hinata began eating now that it was cooled down and they finished quickly and began to get heading back home to the village. They made it back to the village with very few stops and it was almost night when they got there, they entered the gates with Sakura greeting them

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura shouted at she ran up to them and saw them holding hands

"Hey Sakura" Naruto replied

"Hello Sakura, what can we do for you?" Hinata asked Sakura

"Well first... What is this huh? You two dating or something?" Sakura teased them

"Well I love Hinata and she loves me, so yeah I guess we are hahaha" Naruto answered with a huge smile and embraced the thought of them together

"Really? Since when did you like someone Naruto?"

"Well I loved Hinata from a long time ago, and I just realized it during I was away for 2 and 1/2 years"

"Oh, I see. Nothing you love more than her? Not even Ramen? The village?" Sakura asked still teasing

"Well I love her more than Ramen, but not the village. The only reason why though is because the village does consist of all my friends, Sensei, Hokage but even more important. It does hold the one person I love with all my heart the most" Naruto said the last part as he looked at Hinata with a smiled and gave her a big hug

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Konohamaru shouted as he was standing on top of a house

"hahaha no way Konohamaru. I said I love her, but I don't have to show it here" Naruto said as he wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure what Hinata would say

"Well, I say we teach him how it is done Naruto. What do you say now?" Hinata asked in a teasing way as she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in

"Well I guess you read my mind in the end hahaha" Naruto spoke before he kissed Hinata and pulled his hands to her lower and upper back as Hinata place both arms around Naruto's lower back

"Awww" Sakura said before darting off yelling back 'I'm going to tell everyone!'

Naruto and Hinata just ignored it and began walking again

"Hello there Naruto" Kakashi was standing around a corner

"Hi Kakashi" Naruto and Hinata replied to Kakashi

"I see that you two have gotten along quite well already... That is good, just be careful kids" He said before patting Naruto on the shoulder and turning into a cloud of smoke

Naruto and Hinata just both kinda blushed from that but brushed it off as they couldn't help but not let something like that effect them. They walked side by side and hard linked to hand showing their love. They reached the Hokage's office and knocked

"Come in. Ahhh Naruto and Hinata, I was awaiting your arrival" The Hokage spoke

"Yes, it went well. Nothing at all out of the usual" Hinata told her

"I see, then you are dismissed"

"Hinata, I will catch up in a few minutes. Just stand outside of the building please" Naruto told Hinata a she gave her a hug

"Lady Tsunade, I nee-" He was cut off by her

"I know already. I can tell by how she was acting around you and how you just hugged her. You two are now together and I wish help for something... Is it what I think it is Naruto?"

"Yes, I just don't know how to tell her" Naruto spoke

Hinata was standing outside the door for a moment trying to listen because she was worried

"I would just come out and tell her the truth, yes it will hurt her but she has to know exactly how you feel" The hokage spoke and Naruto agreed and bowed in respect

"Thank you so much Lady Tsunade" He said before exiting the room to see Hinata was waiting outside like he asked

"Okay Hinata, let's go to the store" Naruto suggested as he grabbed her hand and smiled

"Okay, let's go" She put on a fake smile

Naruto and Hinata got into the store and walked down a few isles

"How about some of this?" Naruto asked as he held out some eggs

"For what?"

"Egg salad, I am thinking we have some egg salad, sparkling water, some butter and bread with garlic salt, and some seasoned pork" Naruto named them off and Hinata couldn't help but say yes to the food

"We can also get some cinnamon rolls for desert" Naruto said knowing she liked them

"Really?!" She asked happy now, but resided to sadness as she remembered what she heard

"Yeah, I know you like them. And I want the best for you" Naruto said as he grabbed the cinnamon rolls and got to the counter

Naruto paid for the food and they began to walk to Naruto's house when Naruto remembered he hasn't even been in it to clean up.

"Hang on a sec" Naruto said as he placed the food down and crossed his fingers and created 10 clones

"I need you guys to clean up the house please. It hasn't been cleaned for so long and I need it clean for cooking and to live it hahaha" Naruto said as the clones dismissed into the unseen over the slight hill and into his house

Naruto and Hinata approached the house and Naruto opened it up to see it fully cleaned and ready for everything

"Wow, thanks guys. You really came through yet again. You are good to go now, thank you again" He said before releasing them

"Okay, let's get cooking hahahaha" Naruto said as he placed the food down and started the over and got the bowls, spoons, plates, forks, sauces, seasons, knifes, napkins and the basket along with a blanket

"Oh a picnic?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I figured we can have a special night tonight"

"I see, well then let's get cooking" Hinata replied and began making the stuff alongside with Naruto

They were done with the food and began to pack it up and Naruto squeezed a bit of frosting out and put it on Hinata's nose

"Hey no fair, give me some then" Hinata said playfully and grabbed some putting it on his nose

They both cleaned it off, Naruto got a little more and placed it on his lips as he turned

"How much do you like frosting?" Naruto asked jokingly

"A lot. Why?" HInata asked curious as to why he asked

Naruto turned around and looked at her and spoke

"Enough for this?" He asked as frosting was waiting on his lips

"I would do that even without frosting"

Hinata gently placed her lips on his and licked the frosting off and pulled away quickly

"Hehehe, no kiss for you" She said teasing him

"Now that is no fair" He said as he began chasing her around the room

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto exclaimed as 2 others helped corner her

Hinata was now in a corner with 2 in front of her and the 3rd missing. 2 clones turned into a cloud of smoke and Hinata was confused when suddenly a hand got placed around her lower back and the other on her face when she turned around. Naruto gently placed his hand upon her smooth and soft skin while looking into her soft lavender eyes. Hinata placed her arms around his neck as they slowly connected and kissed their hearts away

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Naruto"

Naruto grabbed the food and placed it in the basket and left the house. It was already starting to get sun down when they got to their destination. Naruto and Hinata sat down on the blanket that was on the grass facing the sunset beside the lake.

"Well let's begin haha" Naruto said as he dug into the basket and started putting food on a plate, then passing it to Hinata

"Hey at least you can't get burnt this way Naruto hehe" Hinata giggled as he laughed along side with his love

"Yeah, good point. Also, I am with you. This is amazing Hinata." Naruto stated as he began getting his food

"Thank you Naruto"

"No need to thank me, I will do anything for you Hinata"

"I don't mean this, I mean for making my dreams come true. It just means so much too me, I love you" Hinata spoke as a tear rolled down from her face along with Naruto as well

"Why are you crying?" They both spoke at the same time

"Ummm, well this is just always I have wanted" They both answered

Hinata couldn't tell the real reason why she was crying and neither could Naruto

Naruto and Hinata finished eating and laid down to watch the last bit of the sunset finish settling

"It's beautiful isn't it Naruto" Hinata said as she placed her head on his chest

"Yes it is, Really beautiful" He said as he stared at her

"Hinata, I need to tell you something... This is something hard for me to say, and something that will hurt you badly... I am so sorry, but I can't control this" Naruto said now another tear escaping

"I think I know already..." Hinata let out tears

"I'm sorry to say this Hinata" Naruto spoke with yet another tear escaping as he hugged her

Note: This is a quote I made, please tell me what you think of it~~~Here is something to think about. Words are just tools we use to trick people, explain emotions, communicate and share ideas. In all reality words are just a translation for actions, rather they are true, false, real, fake, physical, hypothetical. Keeping this in mind, now just realize that words really are quite useless, without actions to prove it, the words have no meaning. Don't let some false, useless, meaningless words get you down, as long as they are just words and not actions. Nothing people say should effect you.~~~ Hope you enjoy that quote :) I will post the next chapter ASAP and please, anyone can message me if you want. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I am not sure why but that one took extra long. please leave a review and if you have any questions feel free to message me, I will answer as well as possible. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 18: The painful truth. With great pain comes great pleasure, with great pleasure comes great pain Part 1

"Hinata, I really am sorry but I have to tell you something"

"I am listening Naruto" She said holding back the tears

"Just be ready. This is going to be hard to swallow" Naruto said as he gripped her tightly

"Just come out and say it!" Hinata snapped

"I have the nine tails inside me!" Naruto stated and he expected her to run

"I-I am sorry Naruto... I didn't mean to." Hinata apologized realizing that Naruto wasn't dumping her

"I understand if you want to leave me. I don't want to hurt you... I just couldn't think about hurting you at all, if I was to hurt you. I would never forgive myself, I love you so deeply, so that is why I have to let go of you" Naruto spoke and moved away

"NO!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed him tightly

"That is something I am willing to put up with, Naruto I will do anything just to be by your side. I will do anything to love you, be with you, nothing can change that. Besides, I trust you... Also... I love you so deeply too, so deeply that I can't let you go. So please, love me back!" Hinata said with tears running down her face

Hinata slightly let go and Naruto just swiped her tears away

"I will Hinata. I will always love you!" Naruto said as he pulled her close to him now holding her so tightly showing that they are bonded together

"I am glad that we got that done and over with hahaha. To be honest, I thought you would have left me when I said that"

"No way, like I said before Naruto. You were my dreams, you are my dreams, you will be my dreams later on. And now, you are my reality as well. I simply love you too much to let some stupid demon fox thingy get in the way hehe" Hinata giggled so did Naruto as they were both happy to have know it can't break their bond

"The stars are great aren't they Naruto"

"Yes, they are amazing. They are even more amazing when they show in your eyes" Naruto said as he stared into her eyes

Hinata blushed as she noticed he was staring into her eyes

"Stop Naruto" She said playfully as she hid her face

"I love your eyes though. They are amazing and you face is just so beautiful, your skin so smooth, soft, your eyes so soothing, warm, welcoming, your hair is so amazing, your body is stunning, your personality is amazing, and most importantly... You are you, and you are mine. I love everything about you Hinata, I was blind to not see it before now that I was in love with you"

"Yeah well, your spiky blonde hair is warm, your eyes are so cool, your body is so muscular and ummm you are mine too hehehe"

"Well I guess we are a perfect fit then hahaha"

"Yeah I would say so too" Hinata giggled

A little bit time passed and they just laid there in silence as the stars slowly moved across the dark and beautiful night sky

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"I think I should go home now, it is getting late"

"Yeah I see, I guess I just got lost in time since I was with you this entire time" Naruto just sat up slightly and laughed

"I lost track on time too"

"I will walk you home"

"Okay, thank you"

Naruto and Hinata then stood up and began to walk

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto asked kinda confused

"What do you think my father is going to think about this? I am worried he won't like it"

"Well to be honest, I am not really sure what he will say or think about us being together. However, I don't care either way, I love you too much to let him get in the way"

"Really? Even if he says you can't see me at all?"

"Yeah, I have liked you for a while now and now that we are finally together I don't want this to end"

"Yeah me too, I hope time can slow the passing day, just for safety reasons hehe"

"Well time sadly can't stop the passing day, but we will be with each other anyways. So we make best out of it"

"True. It seems like we are here now" Hinata said not wanting to leave him

"Yeah I guess so, I didn't even notice that we have gotten this far yet" Naruto said quite surprised

"Me too, well thank you Naruto. It was really nice today and I hope we can see each other again soon"

"What are you talking about Hinata?!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked worried

"Yeah you did"

"Of course we are going to see each other again silly" Naruto said as he smiled and Hinata couldn't hold back anymore

Hinata lunged towards him and gave him a big hug

"I just hope that my father says okay to this"

"I hope so too Hina-" Naruto was cut off

"So, you hope that I agree to what exactly?" Hiashi asked as he was standing in the door way

"Um uh... Well you see, ummm" Hinata started to stutter uncontrollably

"Well we just wanted to know if it was okay if Hinata could stay at my place someday if I was to have a sleep over with some more friends" Naruto quickly lied so they would be safe

"I see, I would have to say no to this. Only because I am not sure who would be there. I don't want too many boys there but at the same time I don't want too many girls there. So I say no" Hiashi spoke firmly and he entered the house

"Phew, that was close. Nice save Naruto" Hinata said as she gave him a hug and began to go inside

"Hey wait"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Come here really quickly. I have something I need to tell you" Naruto said as he smiled

"Oh okay" Hinata said as she walked over to him

Naruto leaned in towards her ear and began to whisper, but then quickly moved and now face to face and gave her a quick kiss

"I love you Hinata hahaha" Naruto spoke as Hinata began to feel wobbly

"Hey hinata, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine hehe. I love you too, I am going to go inside now, thank you again and good night Naruto." Hinata replied as she blushed deeply

"Goodnight Hinata" Naruto said as he watched her enter the house

Naruto began to walk home while having an unbreakable smile on his face. He soon reached his house and laid upon his bed thinking of the one girl he truly loved. Meanwhile Hinata's night was different

"I see, so that is what you really were talking about" Hiashi spoke as he sat there and deactivated his Byakugan

"Father, I am sorry. It won't hap-"

"Enough!" Hiashi snapped out to stop her

"Right, sorry fathe-"

"I thought I said enough!"

Hinata almost began to cry when Hiashi spoke once again

"I need to speak, but in order to do that. You need to be quiet..."

"Right" HInata quickly replied trying not to make him mad

"I see how much you two love each other, it truly is something special. You two have risked your own lives to save each other two times already. I see how much he means to you, however. I don't think he is right for you"

"Why father?!" Hinata asked worried

"He has the nine tails inside him and there is no way I can hide that from my daughter when she is in love with the person who hold the nine tails"

"I know that already father. I still love him, even though he has the nine tails. Even though I know I am at risk, even though he said no to me to keep me safe. I still love him and always will, I am willing to live with that even if it can kill me. Besides, if I don't, then I am living a hopeless, lifeless nightmare that we call reality. I need him Father, why can't you see this?"

"Hinata... Another day we will talk about this, but for now you can see him. Just don't do anything really bad, which means no sleeping together. I am okay with hugs and kissing, but if I hear you so anything more than that, I will forbid you from seeing him and if it is really bad I will even hunt Naruto down. Go it?!" He acted strict

"Yes father, thank you and good night"

 _'Even though I know he is dangerous, I still trust him. He has saved her twice and never gives up. He is so cheerful, even when he is getting put down and running through hell. He still has a smile on his face and does everything for other, but mostly. He seems to really favor Hinata the most... I think Naruto is truly an amazing shinobi and a amazing guy. But I need to make sure, so I will just have to test him' Hiashi thought to himself_

"I guess I will just have to try my best to be with Naruto now" Hinata said quietly before falling asleep

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you Hinata"

-Next morning-

The sun was shining through the window directly causing Naruto to awake. He shortly noticed it wasn't the sun, but it was something that give him warmth

"Naruto, are you in there?"

"Huh? Who is it?" Naruto asked tired

"Who do you think silly. Don't tell me you forgot me already"

"Oh okay... *realization* OH HANG ON!" Naruto yelled now fully awake

Naruto opened the door to see Hinata standing there with a small bag

"Hey what are you up to?" Naruto asked as he saw the bag

"Well I thought I would come over and we could have cinnamon rolls for a snack. I hope i'm not intruding" Hinata spoke kinda upset she woke him up

"Hey, don't be upset. I can read you so easily sometimes. I don't mind waking up to you, I actually like it" Naruto said as he welcomed her in

Hinata just looked around a little and saw it was clean

"How about I make some eggs Hinata. I also have bacon. Do you like that?"

"Um yes I do" Hinata replied as she dazed into the fridge and other spots he opened

"So Hinata. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. What about you?"

"Me too, I woke up a few times but that was only because I was excited to see you again haha"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, oh yeah. I can make some toast too. Do you want some?" Naruto asked as he looked at the bread

"Sure, thank you very much"

"Hey no need to thank me, we are a couple now. Besides, I really like being with you. It makes me happy to be with you and you know I would do anything for you"

"Right, thank you. You make me happy as well"

"Here you go, the eggs are done and the bacon should be done in just a moment, along with the toast" Naruto said as he placed the eggs on the two plates

"It looks good"

"I like eggs, but I like ramen a lot more haha" Naruto said as he got a fork and placed all the bacon on a plate between them

"Here is the toast. Do you want some milk?" Naruto asked as he set the food on the table for her

"Um sure. Thank you"

"Well, dig in Hinata hahaha" Naruto said as he began to eat after her

Naruto and Hinata ate and began to finish.

"So Naruto. What is it you like about me?" Hinata asked kinda blushing

"Well, you are smart, you don't give up, you are very nice, you are very pretty, you are mature, your eyes are so soothing whenever I look into them I swear I get lost in them. Also you show that you are loving, caring and always willing to help out. I like you for you just being so amazing in every way possible" Naruto spoke with a smile never receding the entire time 'til the very end

"I see, you pass" Hiashi spoke as Hinata disappeared with smoke

"What. It was you Hiashi?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes, and I tested you the entire time. I woke you up early, I checked the house, I checked your cooking a little, but most importantly, I check to see how strong your love was for Hinata... Which, you pass. I give you permission to date my daughter, but please make sure you are careful. I know you could have seen right through the transformation if you wanted to. But since I was as Hinata your guard was down, when you are with Hinata. Make sure you are always ready for anything, I don't want her hurt and I am sure you don't either."

"Yes! Thank you sir. I won't let her down and I won't let you down either. Oh yeah, and you can finish the breakfast if you like" Naruto said as he saw the plate still containing some food

"Thank you Naruto. I have a feeling you will make a great boyfriend for her. I would test your on strength but I already know how strong you are, you are strong enough that when it comes to Hinata. You would do just as well as me or maybe even better than me. I trust you with her. I will return now and tell Hinata. Again, thank you Naruto and I hope the best for you two. But nothing inappropriate 'til marriage. Got it?"

"Yes I won't do anything inappropriate. But I ask one thing Hiashi, don't tell Hinata. Just please send her over and say that you bumped into me and I was looking for Hinata. I want to be the one to tell her that good news" Naruto said with top respect

"Can do, thank you and good day" Hiashi spoke before exciting the house and got out of sight

"Wow, I didn't expect that. I hope HIashi does really like me and lets us be together. He seemed serious, so I think he mean't it" Naruto spoke as he sat at the table and finished breakfast

Naruto then threw away the left overs and put his kunai pouch on with his other ninja tools. With the day now hitting 9:00 in the morning Naruto knew that Hinata should be showing up soon and got prepared for her to come over

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming" Naruto said as he thought it could be Hinata

"Hey Hin- oh it is you again Hiashi, and a clone too" Naruto said as he stared at what seemed to be Hinata

"Very good, that was the final test. To make sure you were paying attention. I will warn you though, Hinata is not far away at all. She should be here in about 2 minutes so be ready. Thank you again, bye" Hiashi spoke then dissipated into a cloud of smoke

Naruto returned into his house and awaited Hinata to get there. A minute has passed and Naruto got an idea

"hahaha, this is going to be funny" Naruto said as he stood on top on the ceiling waiting for Hinata

*knock knock knock*

Naruto opened the door but stay on the ceiling. Hinata stood there as the door was wide open and took one step towards the door. Naruto dropped down from the ceiling and gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead as she just stood there and blushed deeply

"Hey Hinata hahaha" Naruto said as he dropped from the ceiling and landing on his feet

"Hey Naruto hehehe" Hinata spoke now really happy

"Come in Hinata" Naruto said as he motioned for her to come in

"Thank you Naruto, and oh yeah, I got something for you" Hinata said as she laughed

"What is it?" Naruto asked confused as he didn't see anything

"It is revenge hehe" Hinata said as she leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"That is pay back for just now, and this..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply

Naruto pulled his arms around her back and pulled her in more deep showing his love for her

"That is pay back for last night hehe" Hinata spoke as she pulled away

"Well I can get used to that haha" Naruto said as he blushed

"Awww, you blushed. That is so cute hehe"

"Well you are blushing too Hinata hahaha"

"What?! No I'm not, stop it hehe" Hinata said as she hid her face

"Hey, don't hide your face. I like seeing you beautiful face and your cute lavender eyes"

"hehehe thank you" Hinata said as she gave him a hug

"Lets sit on my bed, it is the most comfortable place in this house haha" Naruto said as he walked into his room with Hinata following

Naruto and Hinata sat and Naruto spoke

"Okay, well I asked for you to come here for a reason. Me and Hiashi didn't really run into each other while I was walking. What really happened is this..."Naruto spoke (He tells her the whole thing)

"Oh I see, but why did he test you?" Hinata asked confused

"Hinata, I have amazing news! Your father said that we can be together!" Naruto shouted as Hinata tackled him to the bed giving him a big hug

"That is amazing!" Hinata yelled as she hugged him tighter

"What do you say we celebrate?" Naruto asked now excited

"Yes! Where do want to go?" Hinata asked not caring as long as she was with Naruto

"Well how about the lake. We go there a lot, so I figured we can go there and invite our friends" Naruto suggested

"That sounds great"

"Good, then let's get heading" Naruto said as he stood up

"Wait Naruto. Can we stay here just a bit, it is just that I just found out and I want to stay with you alone for a bit. Can we lay down?" Hinata asked kinda blushing

"Sure, I don't mind... In fact, I would love to" Naruto said as he laid on the bed next to Hinata

With Naruto on the outside towards the door and Hinata towards the window they laid there in each other arms and didn't speak a word but just smiled from undeniable love they shared.

-The end of chapter 18-

Note: Hey everyone I finished this chapter kinda late. I didn't even plan on finishing it when I did, I just worked on it and I just happened to actually finish it hahaha. However you notice it ends in beginning of the day, which means there are two part or more to this little part. Please leave a review and please someone send me a message and tell me if there is something I need to fix to make it better. I would love to get all the help I can to make it better. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. P.S. I think I will be starting something new where I will put a quote at the end of each chapter from now on (If I can make one haha) Please tell me what you think about the story so far and the quote I make too. Thanks! Now with the quote! This is for anyone that is having a hard time with emotional stuff ~~~Feelings are things that come when someones mind is triggered one should never cut off feelings without knowing the pain that comes afterwards. All good must come with bad, feelings are a double edged sword. Never give up on your emotions, bad comes but good does as well.~~~ Everyone, please do listen to that quote too, I should know the pain because that is what I do all the time. I shelter myself by cutting off emotions and in the end it just hurts even more, just endure the pain of emotions and it can be better than not having any at all. No matter how hard you try, emotions can not just stop, most can. However, some can't... I hope you enjoyed :D feel free to message me if you want


End file.
